Desolation Row: MCR Asylum
by VictoryX2292
Summary: The year is 1940 and the War has just started. Frank Iero has been sent to Desolation Row, an insane asylum for the mentally disturbed. There he discovers four unlikely friends. Disclaimer I do not own MCR and NO BANDCEST!
1. Desolation Row

_A/N: Hello and welcome to Desolation Row: MCR Asylum. For those of you who just decided to read this and have not ready any previous FF's of mine. This story is an idea I came up with after writing my Killjoy fics. The year is 1940 and the War has just started. Frank Iero has been sent to Desolation Row, an insane asylum for the mentally disturbed. There he discovers four unlikely friends. Disclaimer I do not own MCR, their names, songs or any affiliation to them. Also the Character personalities are in very little way based off of their actual human personalities. This story is only meant to entertain. There will be mild language and violent/ dark scenes and a few references to my previous fics so if you like you can read those to get in on the jokes. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Frank rested his head on the cold glass of the police car. His back and neck ached from the long drive. He tried to reach his hands up to rub the back of his neck but the chain that linked his feet to his cuffs around his wrists stopped short with a clang.<p>

"Yo, how much longer is this gonna be?" He asked tapping on the screen between him and the two police officers.

"Keep your shirt on!" The cop bashed his baton at the cage. "We're nearly there." He added.

Frank sighed and leaned his head on the glass again. Though summer had started it was still cold and wet, even for New Jersey. Rain trickled down the window. They sky was a dark gray. It was hard to tell what time of day it was through the thick clouds. He watched as he passed a small town. He missed the name on the sign as the rolled through the Main Street. There wasn't much to it. A few shops here and there. The only thing that stuck out was the train station. He'd give anything just to crack open the door and roll out, book it for that train and get the hell out of Dodge. He sighed again as he looked at the car door. No handle. Looking up again something bright yellow in the sea of gray caught his eye. Blinking again he saw a tall thin woman in a bright red dress walking along the side-walk. She brushed back her blonde hair as she looked up at the police car. She stuck out like a beacon of color in the dull gray town. He tried to raise his hand to wave but again the chain caught. The car took a sharp turn and the town as well as the tall blonde was quickly out of sight. The cruiser drove up a dirt road and that's when he saw the sign. His heart instantly felt cold as his eyes fell upon the iron letters.

"**DESOLATION ROW HOME FOR THE MENTALY DISTURBED**."

Two tall thin men with black hair and paper white suits emerged from a guard shed. Looking at the police car they nodded in a robotic unison. They each stepped up to the large iron gate and pulled. The gate doors creaked as they opened. The police officer nodded and drove forward.

_I don't belong here_. He thought to himself. The car rolled up the driveway and the gates shut. Frank looked behind him as the creepy pale men in white suits starred back at him with expressionless faces. Looking back his eyes fell upon the building. Desolation Row. It was a large gray brick building with white bricks lining the outside. It had large stain glass window with bars over them. A tall steeple stood in the center with a weathervane sticking out the top. The letters DR were twisted into the metal.

The car stopped. Frank looked up as the cops got out and opened his door. He said nothing as they forced him from the vehicle. He knew it was pointless to resist. Though it took all his will power not to. He didn't belong here. He wasn't crazy! Sure he screwed up big time but he wasn't mental!

The cops pulled him along. Just as they reached the steps his heart pound in his chest. He hesitated for only a second before the cop jerked him forward.

"Come on you loon! Keep walking!" The cop forced. He jerked back out of the cops grip.

"I'm not a fucking loon!" Frank shouted as he stumbled back. "This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here!"

"You fat-head little shit!" The cop shouted and lifted his arm. His baton was raised high ready to swing. The other cop gripped Frank by the shoulders and pinned him as the other pulled back. Frank winced, getting ready for the pain when a bony gray hand shot up and gripped the officer by the arm.

"Now, now Officer O'Brian, there is no need for force." Frank looked up to see a tall bald man with beady black eyes. He was sharply dressed in a white ruffled shirt, an expensive looking brown vest, tailored black pants, perfectly shined black shoes, and a long gray wool coat. The officer's hand fell. Frank could already see the fear in the officer's eyes. Two more pale guards in the similar white suits stood beside the tall man. Again their faces expressionless.

"Y-yes…o-of course Dr. Korse." The officer stuttered. Both officers backed several feet away. Dr. Korse kept his eyes on Frank but extended his hand towards the police.

"His key?" Dr. Korse smiled. Frank noticed a hint of an accent on Dr. Korse's words. It was faint but sounded like a mix of English and American, allowing only a few words to accent.

The officer's hand shook as he placed the key in Dr. Korse's hand. His fingers curled around it.

"Thank you. You may go." His smile creased further. The officers nodded and hurried back into the car. Frank wasn't sure what it was about the man but the very presence of him made his blood run cold. Dr. Korse handed the key to the guard on his right.

"Now, let us do away with these nasty chains." He nodded to the guard. Quickly the guard gripped the chains and quickly unlocked the cuffs. The second guard unlocked the ones around his feet. The chain jingled as it dropped to the dirt.

Dr. Korse placed an ice cold hand on Frank's back and pressed him forward. The only reason Frank continued to walk was to get away from Dr. Korse's dead like hand. The guards pulled open the doors with great effort and stepped inside. Once Frank was in they quickly shut it. Several locks clicked as the door shut.

"Now…" Dr. Korse spoke as he led Frank down the dimly lit hall with elaborate wallpaper and a few lamps here and there. "I am Dr. Korse, but you can call me Korse if you wish. I want you to know that Desolation Row is a safe place for the mentally ill. My hope is to rehabilitate you with mental exercises." Korse continued down the hall.

It grew darker and darker. They stopped at the end of the hall in front of a large white wooden door. As Korse opened it, it was as if the entire atmosphere of the large building drastically altered. They stepped into a hospital like hall way. They approached a large cage like door. Frank noticed the same two guards that worked the iron gates. They saw Korse and hit a large buzzer.

"For your safety I lock all of the patients to this section of the house." Korse said pushing him forwards. "Not that you would, but it would be impossible to escape. Every window from this point on is locked and barred on the outside. You will be allowed scheduled visitation rights to any friends or families though."

Frank cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his shaved head.

"I don't have any family." He mumbled. For a fraction of a second he could have sworn he saw Korse grin at this.

"No matter. I'm sure you will make many friends here at Desolation Row." Korse rubbed his hands together as they walked. The hall began to shrink as they went on. They began to pass several doors. Frank peeked inside and saw several hospital beds and testing equipment beside them. The lights above his head flickered and a loud blood curdling scream emitted from one of the doors. It sounded like a woman. Frank stopped.

"That's just one of our more eccentric patients. We've been working on electric shock therapy on some of our more…severe patients. But now worries. I'm sure we will have no troubles from you." Korse said it as if it were a warning.

Finally they stopped to another door and Korse lifted a ring of keys from his pocket. Unlocking the door he opened it up into a large room.

"This is the Wreck Room. Here you will have free time to watch television, play games, make friends, anything you like." Korse closed and locked the door behind him.

It was a large white room with bright florescent lights that dangled from the ceiling. Several people sat in chairs at small card tables or half on and off of a beat up couches as they stared blankly at a black and white TV. A guy with jet black hair sat with his feet hanging off of the arm of a torn up brown couch. The TV was nothing but white noise. Another guy, much thinner with long hair in front of his face and large round glasses, tried to get up to change the station.

"Hey! This is my favorite show!" The guy with black hair shouted and tossed a pillow at him. The guy with glasses just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

Frank was lead to a table where a guy with long frizzy light brown hair sat by himself at a card table with a chessboard. The guy was mumbling to himself as they walked up.

"Frank I would like to introduce you to Ray." Korse said stopping. The guy looked up and smiled.

"Hey, doc? Got us some fresh meat?" He snickered eyeing up Frank. Frank could feel several other eyes on his back but knew better than to look around.

"Now Ray, that's now way to start off a friendship. Frank is going to be your new roommate and I want you to help him adjust to Desolation Row. Introduce him to your…_friends_." Korse glared over at the couch where the two guys sat.

Ray pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Whatever you say Doc." Ray winked as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. Korse pretended to smile and then turned around.

Frank watched as Korse walked off with his hands balled into fists. The guy with black hair looked up from the couch and whipped a pillow at the back of Korse's head.

"BOMB THE ENEMY!" The black haired guy shouted and stood on the couch loading up with more pillows. Korse flipped around with vicious speed. Within seconds the two guards from before had him pinned and disarmed from his deadly pillows of death. Korse was inches from his face.

"God damn it! When are you going to stop acting like a child!" Korse gritted his teeth as he grabbed the guy by the collar of his white cotton shirt. The guy grinned.

"When are you going to stop acting like such Bluenose?" He spat in Korse's face.

"So help me god I will…" Korse stopped short.

"You'll what? Give me a good old shock to my brain? Or is that only for family?" The guy's expression darkened.

Korse snarled and violently slapped him across the face. The guards dropped him and he fell the ground. Korse turned satisfied and quickly exited the wreck room.

"Shouldn't we like help that guy?" Frank said in amazement. Ray shook his head.

"Nah, he's alright. He always likes to start shit with the Doc."

Frank took a seat and looked at the chess board.

"So who's winning? You or the board?" Frank said sarcastically. Ray chuckled.

"Let me tell you how things work around here." Ray said sitting back with a smile. "Now it's safe to assume you're not bat shit crazy. I don't see you shouting out numbers or names or drooling on yourself so my guess is you either killed a guy…or you fucked up big time."

Frank looked down at the board.

"Either way it doesn't matter. Now I see you've already met the Doctor. He might seem all warm and friendly but trust me. He deserves to be locked up in this place more than any of us. Guy's fucking nuts. Avoid him at all cost unless you want your brain fried in electric shock therapy. Now there are also several guards in the house. The biggest two you need to worry about are Korse's right hand men. They guard the main entrances as well as Korse. The taller one is Dracul. Guy's from Russia. He doesn't speak a word of English so don't expect much from him but the guy will knock your lights out first chance he gets. The other one is Lloyd. Guy's all bark but little bite. He just likes starting shit with the patients."

Frank looked to the guards standing at the door. The taller one just stood with his eyes staring straight forward. The shorter one pulled a six shooter gun from his pocket and started spinning the barrel. He looked up and lined the gun up with Frank's face. He quickly turned back to Ray.

"Don't worry. They're rubber bullets. Just a little something to keep us in line. Most of us aren't really crazy, just a little fucked up in the head." Ray tapped the side of his head. The frizzy hair didn't help his case.

"What did you do?" Frank asked nervously. Ray smirked.

"I was drafted for the war about two years ago. We were in basic training for about ten months when one night a few of the guys slipped something in my drink. I tweaked and started setting off grenades in the training course. When I tried to explain what happened the guys denied it and told my drill Sargent I went crazy. They sent me here." Ray moved a piece forward on the chess board.

"But nothing is wrong with you. Shouldn't you get like a psych evaluation and they know you're not crazy?" Frank was on the edge of his seat. Ray shook is head.

"No way, man. No one leaves Desolation Row."

"Unless it's in a body bag!" The guy with the large round glasses pulled a chair up and sat in it backwards.

"Come one, Mikey don't scare the kid!" Ray made a face.

"And who might this keen cat be?" Mikey asked. Frank put up his hand.

"Name's Frank." Mikey looked at his hand and swallowed as if it were a large spider.

"Sorry, man…I don't…shake hands."

Ray took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Mikey is a germaphobe. He doesn't touch hands or door knobs…" Ray turned to Mikey. "Or tables or dirty looking forks or toilets or—"

"OK! We get it!" Mikey shouted and carefully pulled a pack of gum from his hospital green cotton pants and stuffed a stick into his mouth. He turned back to Frank.

"I just don't like touching things other people have touched." He wiggled his fingers and scrunched up his nose. "But that's not why I'm in here. About twelve years ago my parents died in a fire and I went mental. They tried to split me and my brother up. They put me in a home with this church going Jesus family. They put my brother in an orphanage. Well I panicked and tried to set their house on fire. Been at the DR ever sense." Mikey leaned back and blew a bubble. It popped and he sucked it back in. "I didn't get the heeby-jeeby's from germs till this place. They never wash anything. Three people died from the flu in like four years. I keep myself clean!"

"What about your brother?" Frank tilted his head. "What happened to him? Where is he now?"

Mikey looked to Ray with a snicker. He blew another bubble. It popped loudly and was quickly back inside his mouth.

"My brother?" Mikey's eyes darted over Frank's shoulders. "He'd be right behind you…"

There was a strange smacking sound.

Frank turned quickly around. At first all he saw was white but as he looked up he saw the guy with black hair slamming a pack of cigarettes into the palm of his hand. He pulled a cigarette from the pack and placed it between his lips.

"Who the fuk's the kid?" He said through his cigarette.

"Gee, this is Frank. Frank this is Gerard" Ray said moving another piece on the board. He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.

"So are you like _crazy_ kinda crazy or just fucked up?" Gerard said taking Ray's matches and light his cigarette.

"Excuse me?" Frank raised an eyebrow. Gerard ashed on the floor.

"Do you like little people in your head tell you things or did you just fuck up like the rest of us?" Gerard said simply and looked around to a few other people mindlessly sitting in chairs and staring into nothingness.

Frank looked at the table and started biting his nails.

"Come on man take it easy on the guy. It's his first day." Ray said sympathetically.

"I'm just making sure this guy doesn't try and shank me in the lunch line!" Gerard put his hands up in defense. "Come on. Just tell us what you did?"

Frank nervously looked up and then down again.

"Um…about a month ago….I was drafted for the war. I guess I freaked. I've seen what those guys are like after they come back. It does shit to you…Well I tried to board a train for Mexico but I chickened out. When I came back home my front door was kicked in. My mum lived with me so I ran to check on her." He stopped and cleared his throat. "We live in a rough neighborhood. One of the local gang kids tried to rob the house. They found her and shot her three times in the chest. The neighbor heard gun shots and called the cops. When they got there they found me holding her and the gun beside me. They saw the ticket for Mexico and put two and two together. I tried to explain what really happened but no one believed me. Dr. Korse was the one who did my psych evaluation. He told the court I wasn't mentally capable to live on my own and to have me come to Desolation Row."

It was quiet for a long time.

"Well….I'm sorry for you." Gerard said sincerely.

"How can Korse keep us here like this?" Frank said angrier now. "What does he get from it?"

Just then the door to the wreck room opened. All four of them turned. Frank was surprised to see a tall girl enter. She had the same green hospital pants and white shirt combination as them but her shirt was more fit and had a V-neck cut from it. She was very pale and sickly looking, however also very pretty. Her long brown hair flowed around her neck and down her shoulders. She sniffled as she brushed tears off of her high cheek bones.

"Who's that?" Frank asked with his mouth open. As he spoke she looked up as if she heard him. He could see red circles around her temple. She made eye contact with Frank and quickly dropped her gaze. Her hair covered her face and she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist revealing several bruises around her arms like bands. Frank looked back to see Gerard's hands tightly gripping his pack of cigarettes until they were a crumpled up pile of paper and tobacco.

"I'm goin' for a fuckin walk!" He said angrily and flipped over his chair. He stormed over to a large glass door and bolted out.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Frank quickly looked at the guards. They stood there unmoving.

"He'll be alright. He goes to the garden when he gets pissed off. The whole place is surrounded by a huge brick wall with barbed wire on top. No way of getting out." Ray said moving another chess piece.

"Well what happened? Why is he upset?" Frank looked back to the girl. She was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest. She kept her eyes to the glass doors where Gerard had just left.

"Keep your voice down!" Mikey whispered and shot a quick look to the guards. "See that Dame over there?" Mikey waved his head over.

Frank nodded.

"She's Korse's Daughter. Victory." Mikey continued to whisper. "She's been in here her whole life."

"What's wrong with her?" Frank asked. Ray leaned in.

"Originally nothing. Supposedly when Korse was still a medical doctor he used to try experiments on his wife. One day he wanted to try them on Victory. His wife tried to stop him but he got angry and tried to stab her with a tranquilizer. He grabbed the wrong needle and ended up pumping her with an empty syringe. The air bubble went to her heart and she died of a heart attack. Unfortunately Victory saw the whole thing. That's when Korse opened the asylum. He keeps her in here, he keeps her quiet. She's a mute…or at least we think. Today she saw a boy through the fence and tried to wave to him. Korse saw her and sent her for electric shock therapy." Ray looked over to her. She still had her eyes on the glass door.

"Korse keeps as many patients as he can for as long as he can so the state allows him to keep the asylum open." Mikey continued.

"Ok…" Frank said looking from Victory back to the others. "That explains her but what about…" He pointed his thumb towards the door.

"You never asked why Gerard was here." Mikey stated. Frank leaned back.

"Well I just figured…"

Mikey shook his head.

"When they committed me He knew I wouldn't be able to handle this fucking place without him." Mikey said shamefully. Frank was taken back.

"Are you meaning to tell me he committed _himself_?"

Mikey nodded.

"Korse hates him and vice versa but he knows too much. If Korse lets him go he could just as easily have the cops here. They know what's going on but they need someone to come forward. Everyone is too afraid to and we're all trapped here." Ray said looking at the board on the table.

"After all these years and being probably the most sane, my brother's seen what Korse does to her." Mikey looked up. "He carries a bit of a torch for her."

Frank looked up to Victory. She made eye contact but then quickly darted behind the couch. There was a loud buzz from the speakers above them.

"Alright crazies!" Lloyd shouted and rolled the gun along his pant leg. "Time for bed!"

Ray and Mikey stood up.

"Come on." Ray said motioning. "I'll show you where our beds are."

As they walked Victory stood up slowly and then quickly walked past them. As she did she kept her eyes on Frank again and then quickly looked down. She bumped his shoulder as she filed in with the rest of the patients. A light sound tickled his left ear. Either he was really going crazy or in the faintest hint of a whisper he could have sworn she whispered.

"_Welcome to Desolation Row."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you have it! The first chapter. It cheers up I swear, but I warn you this is a more serous of a story as opposed to my more cheery Killjoy fics. Please Read and Review and let me know what you though._

_Oh P.S. Disclaimer: I do infact own Victory. She is a creation of my own brain thoughts_


	2. See the rust through ur playground eyes

_A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. They keep this metophorical ship running. I'm really struggling with where to take this one. Its a lot smaller scale than the Killjoys stories and I'm trying not to be too boring but at the same time not rush to the end. This is a tester chapter to wrack my brain so sorry if it's not as good as the last one. Please review to tell me your thoughts or any ideas you have. I'm open to any and all suggestions._

* * *

><p>Victory's throat was sore from screaming. She hated electric shock therapy but if father said it was best… The guards led her out of the treatment room and ushered her down the hall. Her skull ached. She could still feel the electric pulsing through her bones. She could feel her temples pulsate with her heart beat. She clung her arms to herself. She ignored the bruses across her arms from the restraint bands. As she walked she looked forward to the wreck room. She'd over heard the guards talking about a new arrival. That was one of the up sides to never talking, people always forget you can listen. Her heart jumped at the idea. Something new. Her mind wondered to the boys.<p>

She ignored most of the paitents at Desolation Row but three stuck out more than the others. They didn't mumble to themselves or stare at a blank wall for six hours. They were so…so…normal. She liked that. Though she never had the nerve to talk to them she liked to watch them interact with each other. The taller one, Ray, seemed to keep the peace. He just mostly kept to himself or broke up a fight. He would wave to her occasionally. She liked that.

Then the shorter, younger looking one, Mikey. His face was usually hidden by his hair but he was nice enough. After months of observation she realized he never touched anything directly.

Then there was him…Gerard. He was so…different. She liked him the best. His hair was always slicked back like the Greasers on TV. He kept his cigarettes packed up in his sleeve. She wanted so badly to go up and say something, anything but she wasn't well enough to talk to people.

She bit her lip as she thought about this. She'd under go any treatment just to be well again. Tears rolled down her eyes as the guards opened the door to the wreck hall. Seeing the boys she put her head down and whipped them from her cheek.

"Who's that?" One of them asked. She looked up quickly to see the new guy. She realized she made eye contact and quickly looked down. Her hair covered her face. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She listened closely for anything else they said.

"I'm goin' for a fuckin walk!" She heard Gerard shout. She jumped when she heard his chair clash to the floor. She sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She hated it when he got into these sort of fits. It seemed like anytime she came back from treatment or any time he'd talk to her father he'd get so angry. She knew Gerard wasn't sick in the head like some of the other patients, but he had a short temper. She just wished she knew what set him off. Maybe she could make it stop.

She tried to listen on what Ray and Mikey were talking to the new boy about but they were too far away. Instead she looked at the clock. Nearly bed time. She hoped Gerard wouldn't get into trouble for being late. She put a hand to her head. Her temples still hurt. It was her own fault though.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER<strong>:

Victory was walking along one of the small cement paths along the garden. She watched as the other patients meandered around the courtyard. Desolation Row had nearly four acres of flowers and threes to wonder through. She liked the roses best for their smell but they were always just out of her reach. Her father had put up a small sharp fence around them to "Keep her from harm". He told her the roses were too sharp. She wanted so badly to reach out and grab one but her arms were too short. This didn't stop her from trying though.

Victory wrapped her arms around one of the spikes on the fence and leaned forward as much as she could. She extended her arm but the small red flower was inches from her finger. She looked up when she heard voices.

Coming down the path were Gerard and the others. She quickly lifted herself off of the spike and ran for the large shrubs surrounding the garden and blocking the patients from entering the front of the house. She pressed herself into the shrub to not be seen. She looked up at the boys walking and then quickly down to her hand. When she got up she seemed to have cut her hand. Blood smeared all over her palm. Panicking she pushed herself deeper into the shrub until she fell back into open space.

She felt strange. Out in the open. She looked up to see the large wall of green shrub that blocked the back yard. Her ear twitched as she heard strange sounds. Turning she could see over the land scape and into the town. She'd forgotten what the train sounded like. She smiled as she ran for the gate. It was forbidden for her to go to the front of the house but she just wanted a peek, one tiny, tiny peek. She giggled to herself as her arms gripped around the bars. She could smell the fresh air, the smell of the small shops only a few blocks away, the sound of people and cars passing along the way. She closed her eyes to take it all in.

"Do you live in there?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes to see a small boy about the age of six or seven with small black shoes, high white socks, wool shorts, a white shirt and a cabbie hat. He was looking up at her through the bars. He stood several feet away and looked at the sign above the gate. Victory was astonished a person was speaking to her. She tried to think of something to say but instead she nodded.

"Don't crazy people live in there?" she could tell he was weary of her. She knelt down to his level and wrapped her fingers tighter around the bars.

"N-not all of us are…crazy…" Her voice felt funny. She wasn't used to talking. "W-we're just sick."

The boy tilted his head to the side.

"Well what's wrong with you?" He asked. Victory bit her lip.

"Father says that I'm too frail to go out and interact with people. But after my treatments and when I'm all better I can go out and make friends." She smiled a little. The boy took a step closer.

"You don't have any friends?" He seemed sad. She shook her head. "Well…I'll be your friend."

Victory's heart beat fast in her chest.

"Really?" She smiled. The boy nodded.

"What's your name?" He put out his hand to shake. She had seen her father do this with business people.

Victory took a second to answer she was too excited. She placed her hand in his.

"V-Victory." She stammered and shook his hand. The boy's expression changed. He seemed horrified.

"Y-your Victory? You're the Doctor's daughter?" He pulled back his hand. As he looked down he screamed. Blood smeared along his hand and down his wrist. Victory pulled her hand back through the bars.

"I'm sorry!" She cried through the bars.

"Billy?" A woman came rushing to the boy. "Billy what's wrong? OH MY GOD! IS THAT _**BLOOD**_?" She screamed and looked up at Victory. "You! What have you done to my son?"

Victory backed away.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Something grabbed her arms and pulled her back. The two guards had her by the arms and continued to pull her back. As they did she passed her father. He looked at her angrily and approached the gate. She couldn't hear what he had whispered to the woman but he pulled a large wad of cash from his pocket and slipped it through the gate. The woman was taken back. She looked up to Victory but took the cash none the less.

The guards pulled her inside and to her father's office. Inside she waited quietly. She hid her hand when she heard the door creek open. Korse rounded the table and sat in his large overstuffed chair. He was quiet for a moment.

"We've talked about this." He said softly. Victory nodded.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to scare him. I was playing in the garden and I cut my hand." She left out the part where she hid from Gerard and the others. "I accidently pushed through the shrubs and then I saw that boy…and…well…" She kept her eyes on the center of the table.

"I never talk to anyone." She whispered.

"It is for your own good Victory. You are not well. If I were to let you have friends outside they would only hurt you. The world is filled with bad people. I want to protect you." He smiled that smile that never seemed to reach his eyes.

"Yes father." Victory nodded.

"Now…" Korse continued. "Since you don't know to follow rules you know what I must do don't you?"

Victory nodded.

"I don't like giving you shock therapy but it will help you to know how to listen and follow rules." Korse stood up and walked around the desk.

Again she nodded. There was a knock on the door. The one guard Lloyd opened it up and stepped in.

"Sir, the new patient will be arriving in a few hours." Lloyd said. He looked down to Victory then back to Korse. She turned away and back to the desk. He always had a weird habit of staring at her. Hang on…new patient? This peaked her interest.

"Very well. Take Victory for her shock treatment and then meet Officer O'Brian at the gate." Korse said brushing him away with a flick of his hand.

Lloyd grabbed Victory by the arm and led her out. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He looked at her like she was a meal. The only thing that kept her easy was the idea of a new patient.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>:

Victory snapped her head up from the couch. The new guy was looking at her. She quickly darted her head back down. He seems nice enough. And he got along with the less mental patients which was a good sign. There were no rules with her father about making friends in the institution. Maybe he could be her friend…then she could start talking to the others…if they wanted to talk to her that is.

The bedtime alarm sounded causing her to jump.

"Alright crazies!" Lloyd shouted. She rolled her eyes at him. He was always so proud of that darn gun.

Victory watched as the boys stood up. This was the new guy's first night here. This was her chance. She had to say something. She slowly got up trying to think of something to say, anything. As she walked closer her heart beat faster. She always avoided getting too close to any of them.

_Come one Victory, this is it._ She thought to herself. _Just go ahead and say it._ She held her breath until she was between Ray and the new guy. In a panic she brushed past him and whispered.

"_Welcome to Desolation Row_." She bumped his shoulder causing her to blush. She quickly filed in with the others to cover her face. She panted in and out quickly. She did it…well sort of. But she had spoken to one of them. She smiled to herself as she walked to her room. Korse had given her a room away from the other patients but along the same hall. She curled under the covers as the guard locked her door. _Tomorrow I'll try again…maybe._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this one was short and had little dialogue. I wanted to get this chapter from Victory's POV so you know her side of the story. I'm playing her off as a more innocent character in this story which is a complete 360 from her in the killjoy fic. As you can tell she isn't all quite there thanks to Korse feeding her lies. Sorry if this was slow for you it will pick up next chapter. Please R&R. _


	3. Use ur voice when you open up ur mouth

_A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's taken so long I've had the worst case of writers block. Usually it flows to me but I'm really struggling. It is so difficult going from one style to another. Well here you go. Sorry if its poop but you guys needed to know I still care and I have not given up on this story yet._

* * *

><p>Frank shuffled along with the other patients. Ray led him to their room. He was a little surprised as he stepped in. It was much smaller than he imagined. The walls were like worn down cement that had been cheaply painted over with a basic white paint. Some of the paint peeled here and there. The walls were empty, no photographs or posters, just the occasional spider web. Frank's skin crawled at the site of them. Two beds sat in either corner. Their metal frames were bent and painted in the same basic white paint as the walls. The bed sheets were probably white at one time but had now turned a sickly brownish yellow. He tried his best not to touch anything as he sat down.<p>

"It's not much but it's a place to sleep." Ray said looking around. He sat down on his bed. The springs creaked as if the bed was in pain.

"In the morning we have breakfast in the dining hall and then it's pretty much a free for all the rest of the day." Ray said lying down. Frank did the same. He gagged as dust billowed out around him.

"So…" He said between coughs. "They just let you run around most of the day and then send you back to your cell?" For the first time he started to sound angry. "This place is more like a prison than a mental institution!"

Ray made a sound like a chuckle.

"And it finally clicks." He sat up and looked at Frank. "We're here for whatever reason we are, and I'm sorry, I truly am sorry but you're stuck here until either you or Korse die and my money's on Korse. The only thing we can do is make the best of it. We can only rely on each other here."

Frank was breathing deeply to control his anger.

"Or we escape." He mumbled. Ray leaned back on the wall and folded his feet up.

"Many have tried." He said looking up. He seemed to be someplace else. Frank sat up.

"What happened?" Frank inched closer on the bed. Ray shook his head.

"Either the guards got to them or…" He stopped.

"Or what?" Frank was on the edge of the bed now. Ray hesitated.

"….Or they put you in the hole." Frank could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"Ok so it is like prison." Frank rolled his eyes. "So you get stuck in a box for a few days. Big deal."

Ray shook his head.

"It's not just a box for a few days. Korse calls it the Isolation Chamber. It's a small room four feet by four feet with no windows and made of pure cement. Everyone who goes in it doesn't come back out. They just leave you there until you die. You get a slice of bread and a cup of water once a day!" Ray was speaking louder. Frank began to panic. He saw the shadow of a guard pass the window of the cell door.

"Ok, ok. Sorry I asked." Frank whispered and put his hands up. They both looked at the window and quickly lied down. Lloyd's face popped in the window. His eyes flashed from bed to bed. With a grunt he kept moving. As his shadow moved down the hall Frank and Ray sat back up.

"Just…keep your head low." Ray said keeping his eyes on the door. "Stay out of trouble and your life here won't be completely horrible…..oh…and don't do anything to piss with Gerard. Guy'll have your back in any fight but he gets pissy easily and he holds a grudge forever."

Frank shook his head and then lied back down.

"Keep it cool and don't piss off the crazies. Got it." Frank mumbled and rolled over. He tried to sleep but the smell of musk and mildew made it difficult. Though long after Ray started snoring he finally began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>As he dreamed it was like a swirl of colors. His mind traveled to the train station. Suddenly he was standing at the door of the train. The blonde girl in the red dress stood next to him. The blonde girl in the red dress smiled at him and took his hand. She led him on board the train. As he walked to the seats he saw Ray sitting in one of them. As he looked back further he could see Mikey standing near his seat and arguing with Gerard. He just rolled his eyes and brushed Mikey away as he turned to the seat next to him. Victory smiled and looked up as Gerard turned to her. The blonde girl in the red dress pulled Frank into a seat next to Gerard and Victory. They began speaking muffled gibberish when the windows darkened. Suddenly half the train was ripped apart and a demonic like Korse hovered over them. The demonic Korse picked up the rest of the train and hurled it into a large black hole. Frank tried to hang on to the blonde girl in the red dress but his fingers began to slip as the train continued to whirl into black nothingness. She shouted something to him but her voice was muffled like before. <em>

"_I can't hear you! Hold on!" He shouted. She shook her head and shouted again. As she shouted the words got more and more clear. _

"_Wake up!...Wake up!"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Frank shot up nearly head butting Ray in the process. He panted heavily and clung his right hand over his heart.<p>

"Man, you sleep like the dead!" Ray said taking a step back. Frank felt cold sweat drip down his temple. "Breakfast is starting. Thought you'd like to know." Ray continued.

Frank nodded.

"Thanks." He got up and felt his back crack in several places.

He followed Ray out to the dining hall which was basically an old indoor basketball quart with tables and chairs set up.

"What the hell is this place?" Frank raised an eyebrow as he looked up to see old basketball hoops decaying on the ceiling.

"It used to be a school before Korse opened it up." A voice came from behind him. He quickly turned to see Gerard and Mikey. Gerard had his eyes on the ceiling. As he looked up Frank noticed a dark bruise under his right eye. Gerard noticed him staring and quickly put his head down. His hair fell in front of his face covering it. Mikey had his arms wrapped around him as he eyed up the dirty tables. He popped a hand up quickly to wave and then put it down just as fast.

"So…"Mikey said swallowing hard. "What disgusting _gruel_ are we having the pleaser to choke down today?"

Gerard stepped up into the line and got on his tip toes. He inhaled dramatically.

"I believe it's oatmeal!" He said overly happy. "AGAIN!"

Mikey groaned and let his shoulders slump down.

"Uuugghhawww…does it at least have fruit?" Mikey continued to groan as they stepped closer. They stepped up to the bowls and each grabbed one. Mikey cleaned his thoroughly with the end of his shirt.

Ray looked around to the other bowls.

"It looks like raspberry."

Mikey perked up and tapped his fingers on his bowl.

"I can deal with that." He said with a smile.

"So how'd last night go?" Ray said turning to Gerard. He just shrugged and pointed to his eye.

"They finally realized I was gone around two in the morning and 'politely' showed me back to my room." He said placing a hand around his jaw. "It still clicks when I open my mouth."

"Well at least somebody didn't wake you up at two in the morning!" Mikey snorted. Gerard turned to Mikey.

"You're the one who wanted to bunk with me. So either suck it up or you can bunk with the guy who thinks he's Marilyn Monroe!" Gerard pointed to a table where a guy with black hair and a tight white shirt smiled and waved at them.

"That guy is such a damn show pony." Mikey shuddered.

Frank just rolled his eyes and turned away, as he turned something small bumped in to him.

"Oh!" He said surprised and stepped back. He quit breathing when he realized who it was.

Victory looked up. Her face was red and her eyes darted from Frank to Gerard then back to the ground. Frank looked at Gerard hoping he'd know what to do. He was shocked to see Gerard stuck in the same sort of stupor. For once he was silent. He had his lips curled in and his eyes on Victory's feet. Frank looked back as she slowly tried to look up.

"Um…Hi…." He said and waved his hand. She gasped as her eyes got wide. She went to open her mouth and then quickly ran away. Frank let out a sigh and turned back to the others. He was surprised to see all of them with horrified expressions.

"What?" He shrugged.

"You spoke to her!" Mikey spat out hugging his bowl. "You said actually words to her!"

Frank raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah…so?" He said pushing through them and to the line. He put out his bowl as Dracul grumbled and slopped oatmeal into his bowl and then dumped a small cup of raspberries on top.

"But…but…" Mikey stuttered. The rest of them filled their bowls and muddled along beside him. "No one has ever spoken to her….like ever!"

"Yeah, that's like a big no, no, around here." Ray said taking a seat. Frank looked up as he sat down. Victory was three tables away staring into her bowl. He looked back.

"Says who?" he asked as he took a bite. They all kinda looked around. Except Gerard who kept his eyes on the table.

"_I should have said something to her_." He whispered to himself. The rest of them ignored him.

"Well no one really." Ray started.

"It's just not allowed….well at least no one talks to her." Mikey finished.

"Has Korse ever actually told you not to speak to her?" Frank asked.

Ray and Mikey looked back and forth.

"Well…no but—"

"And she doesn't speak to you…and you don't speak to her, right?" Frank said slowly.

Ray and Mikey exchanged confused looks.

"Well…I guess so but…we just always thought…"

Frank nodded.

"Ah huh…..ok." He said quickly and got up with his bowl in his hand.

"What are you doing!" Mikey turned quickly. Frank just ignored them and kept walking.

His bowl clanked as he sat down. Victory's head shot up. She looked scared and confused. She went to open her mouth but ended up biting down on her lip instead.

"Hi! I'm Frank!" He smiled. "I'm new. I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I'd say hi."

Victory looked quickly to Lloyd standing at the door. He didn't seem to notice them. She turned back to him. She let her hair hang low in front of her face.

"H-hi." She said quietly and then quickly put a hand over her mouth. She slowly put it down. "I-I'm….V-Victory…"

Frank smiled brighter and put out a hand for her to shake. Her eyes widened. She cautiously put her hand out and then in to his. Her skin felt cold but he continued to shake her hand. A large smile spread across her face.

"Nice to meet you Victory." He pulled his hand back.

"Nice to meet you too." She said keeping the large grin on her face. He looked back to the others. As he did so he saw them all quickly look away from him at the same time. He could see Gerard's hands balled into fists under the table.

"Say, Victory." He said looking back to her. "How would you like to eat breakfast with me and my friends?"

She dropped her fork on the table and bit her lip. Her eyes fell directly to Gerard.

"Um…I….um…."

Frank smiled and took her by the hand.

"Come on. You'll love them." He said pulling her to her feet. She kept trying to say something but every time she tried he just pulled her along further until finally they stood next to the others. They all stared up at the two of them in shock.

"Guy's this is Victory. She's going to be eating breakfast with us today." Frank said proudly and pulled up another chair. She plopped down in it and hugged her bowl as if they were going to attack any second. Frank took a seat next to her. Gerard kept his head down beside her glancing up only occasionally. Frank could see her wanting to look his way.

"Um…H-hi V-v-Victory…" Mikey mumbled and waved. Ray did the same. Her face got a little red but she slowly put her bowl on the table and wiggled her fingers.

"Hello." She answered in a small voice and quickly put her hands under the table. Ray and Mikey's eyes budged in shock. Even Gerard looked up for a second. This was the first they had heard her speak so naturally it only made things more awkward. The tension in the air was painful.

Frank new better than to ask silly ice breaker questions. Nothing would kill this moment faster than stating obvious things like "_Gee Victory, I know you're crazy dad tossed us all in here and everyone is too terrified to talk to you, so how's life?"_ Instead he stuck a spoon in his bowl of soggy oatmeal and popped it in his mouth.

"S'sho, wha' do you fink of the food aroun' here?" He said trying to gag down the sticky mess. It was like a mix of paper and glue down his throat. He could see her fingers twitch and fidget under the table.

"It's ok I guess…" She said softly. She lifted her bowl by the spoon as it stuck into the oatmeal goop. "It's a little sticky for my taste though." She giggled. Frank looked over to Ray and Mikey who were actually smiling back. The contagious smile met his lips as he pondered his brilliant plan.

"I find the berries help." Mikey said rolling his around the top of his bowl. Victory put down her bowl.

"I agree it adds flavor but what really helps is some blueberries from the garden." She pulled something from her pocket and placed them on the table. Mikey eyed them up with a mixture of hunger and disgust expressed.

"Mikey doesn't touch things other people have touched." Ray explained.

"Oh…" Victory responded disheartened. She raised her hand up and went to put them back in her pocket. Frank looked back and forth from the two of them and wracked his brain to keep a light mood going.

"Ya know." He looked to Mikey. "We could all take a walk to the blueberry bush ourselves and you could grab some yourself Mikey."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Mikey piped up. Victory giggled in her seat and clapped her hands. Frank watched as Gerard mustered all of his courage and opened his mouth to speak.

Just then a booming voice caused all of them to jump.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"** They all spun to see Korse quickly marching towards them. Victory quickly stood up and put her head down. The rest of them slowly stood up nervously.

"Victory what the hell is this?" He motioned to the table.

"I-I'm sorry father…I-I was j-just…" She shook as she spoke. Frank stood behind her watching the scene unfold. He could see Gerard building up with rage. His fists shook. He could see Ray and Mikey in a panic. He saw Victory's hands fiddle about at her side. He saw Korse raise his hand to strike. Gerard saw it too and prepared to lunge. He took the half second to jump between them.

"Now, now, Dr. Korse." He jumped in and put his hands up. The action seemed to stun both Gerard and Korse. "There's no need to get upset."

He cleared his throat and wracked his brain for some sort of bullshit to tie it all together.

"I invited Victory to eat breakfast with us. I saw her sitting by herself and thought it such a shame for her to be all alone. In an institution such as this I'm sure you would find it mentally unhealthy to be alone all the time." He paused to see any sort of reaction out of the man. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"I mean without someone to talk to or any friends to have a person might get the urge to wonder off from an unfriendly environment such as Desolation Row and feel the need to explore the outside city."

Korse seemed to twitch at the very idea.

"But if she were to make friends here at Desolation Row what reason would she ever have to leave. She'd have all the companionship she'd need." The second Frank stopped talking he also stopped breathing wish, hoping, waiting for any sign it worked.

Korse simply put a finger to his lips.

"_Hmmm_…." He eyed up the four of them. "Well…if it's for her mental health I suppose I'll allow it."

Victory's head snapped up, a grin wide on her lips.

"Oh thank you father!" She went to hug him but he put a hand up and pushed her away.

"Now, Victory. You know better than to show excessive physical expression. It's unladylike." He cleared his throat and she stepped back.

"Yes father." She wrapped her hands together and looked at the floor.

_Man this guy's more fucked up than I thought_. Frank thought to himself as he smiled and said "Thank you sir."

Korse stiffly nodded and went on his way. Victory turned to the others and tried to contain her giggles.

Frank turned from the group and kept his eyes on Korse. As he left he whispered something to Lloyd. The guard grinned and turned to the five of them. He reminded Frank of a greedy cat looking at five plump mice. Lloyd nodded and Korse exited through the door. Frank turned back to the others.

"We'll who's up for a walk in the quart yard?" He said cheerfully and put his hands together. Victory, Ray and Mikey all nodded.

"That sounds delightful!" Victory smiled pushed in her chair. Ray and Mikey lead the way as they all headed for the glass doors. Frank felt something pull on the collar of his shirt. Turning quickly he met Gerard eye to eye.

"Hey man, sorry if I'm stepping my bounds…" He said nervously. He remembered Ray's words to not anger the leader of their little group. "I just couldn't take it…I…I just…"

He waited for Gerard to respond but instead he stood back and kept looking around as if he didn't know what to say. He sleeked back his black hair making him look like something straight from a James Dean movie. He let out a great sigh.

"I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you!" He ran his hand through his hair again and pulled his back of cigarettes from his sleeve.

"I mean…" He put a one in his mouth and lit it as he paced. "You come in here and just start doing whatever the fuck you want. And then you invite her over!" He spread his hands out in a panic. "And then…she spoke…she never speaks…and you!" He jammed his finger into Frank's chest. "You get her to do it! I don't know how you buttered up Korse like that but it worked. I'll be damned it worked."

Frank took a little step back and tried not to grin. The mighty leader was rambling.

"You're cool in my book kid." Gerard smirked and then quickly got stern. "But don't try any of that shit again! Ya hear me?"

Frank nodded.

"I call the shots around here. Things have an order." Gerard stuck another finger in Frank's face and gave him the stink eye.

"Got it." Frank chuckled a little.

"COME ON GUYS!" Mikey shouted through the door. "The day aint getting any longer!"

"Aww horsefeathers. Shut your trap Mikey we're comin!" Gerard shouted back. He and Frank both started headed out.

"All in all I do really appreciate what ya did…" Gerard mumbled. His eyes fell to Victory. She and Ray were standing under an apple blossom tree. Pink petals fell around her and in her dark hair. She giggled as she spoke to Ray. Their conversation was too far to hear but it still made his heart skip a beat to see her smile. The glass doors opened and she quieted a little at the site of him. He felt all of the air in his lungs suddenly escape.

"So where are those blueberry bushes you talked about?" Frank asked her. She smiled and skipped off towards the thick maze of trees. Ray and Mikey jogged a little to keep up. Frank grinned and nudged Gerard lightly with his elbow.

"Yeah now you just gotta work up the nerve to actually talk to her." He winced in pain as Gerard's fist made contact with his arm.

"Shut yer trap and go." Gerard growled in a low voice and pushed Frank forward. What killed him was he was right.

* * *

><p><em>AN: yay I did it! I know its a lot for a short scene but writing this gave me a better idea of where to take this. Yay! I actually have a full story line in my head now the end is just a pick between two endings. So you'll have to wait and see and if I'm nice I'll tell you what the other choice was. Well hope you liked it please R&R_


	4. The opportunity to see yourself in light

_A/N:Hey! I'm finally updating! And to make up for taking so long I have a surprise for all my killjoy readers…but I'm not telling. Haha enjoy! *evil laugh*_

* * *

><p>Victory smiled to herself as she skipped down the dark halls of the asylum. She clasped the bowl in her hand tightly and popped a few blue berries in her mouth as she day dreamed about her walk in the garden with the boys. After she showed Frank and the others where the blue berries were they snuck an oatmeal bowl from the kitchen and filled it to the brim with berries. Then Mikey suggested they lie under the trees and eat them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier: <strong>

She was surprised when Gerard lied down next to her. She tried to hide her blushing cheeks. She sat up to get a hand full of berries when she saw him reach at the same time.

"Oh…erm…sorry. You go." He murmured and cleared his throat. Her heart skipped a beat but she managed to reach her hand forward and grab a few.

"Thanks." Her voice squeaked as she tried to contain her excitement. She couldn't help but notice Frank keeping a watchful eye on the two of them. She saw Gerard shoot him a dirty look. Frank just chuckled to himself and looked away. Victory shrugged it off and lied back on the grass and looked up through the trees.

"That one looks like a boat!" Ray pointed to a cloud. They all nodded.

"I see a duck!" Frank pointed.

"That's not a duck it's a bunny!" Mikey said.

"Mah…maybe if it had a tail." Frank tilted his head and shrugged.

Mikey nudged Gerard.

"Come on bro what do you see?" He chuckled and continued to nudge him.

"You know I'm not good at this game." He grunted.

"You gotta see something." Ray said.

"Um…I see….erm…." Gerard tilted his head this way and that. Each way he twisted his head he only saw clouds. He never understood how the others could see images from white fluffy things.

"I see a tree." Victory said in a small voice. She pointed her hand up and outlined it with her finger. "See and there is a little bird above it."

Gerard moved his head next to hers to see in her line of sight. Suddenly it was like the image popped into place.

"I…I see it." He whispered. "And there's a road behind the tree made from the part separated by sky.

"And an elephant." Victory pointed.

"He looks like he's eating the tree." Gerard said smiling. Victory giggled.

"Yeah the bird looks angry!" They were both laughing now. She turned to look at him when she noticed how close their faces were. Little did she realize he was turning to look at the same time. Their eyes met. She could smell the blue berries on his breath. Her heart beat faster than ever before. Her smile had faded into a slim line. She could feel the warmth between them.

It was then she realized how silent it was. Gerard must have noticed it as well because he looked up at the same time she did. As they looked up they noticed three pairs of eyes staring at them.

Quickly Victory sat up. Gerard did the same clearing his throat as he sat up. Victory took the bowl of blue berries in her hand and stood up.

"I erm…um…I should take these to my father. He might like some with his breakfast." She said in a shaky voice. Then without another word she turned and quickly walked back down the path.

* * *

><p>Victory couldn't help but smile as she popped another blue berry into her mouth. Her joy instantly faded when she heard a loud crash from Korse's office. She crept silently to his door. It was open slightly. Very cautiously she peeked in with one eye.<p>

Korse paced around his office with one end of the phone to his hear and held the other in his hand.

"This is an outrage!" He shouted into the receiver. "I am a doctor god damn it! I don't need a psychiatric consultant to evaluate my patients!"

He breathed heavily into the phone as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Mr. Mayor I understand that it is state required but couldn't you give me more time I just…..Yes I understand that but….I just need time to…._**TOMORROW**_! Mr. Mayor this is far too short of notice!" He paused again and then slammed the phone down. Korse collapsed into his chair and rested his head in his hands.

Out of the corner Victory saw something white move.

"What would you like us to do sir?" It was Lloyd. He shuffled from left to right. Victory could see how edgy he was as Korse's hands shook. Her father was the only person she saw the guards afraid of.

Korse sighed.

"We go about our business for now."

Lloyd cleared his throat.

"…And what of the girl sir?"

_Girl? What girl?_ Victory thought to herself.

Korse looked up slightly.

"I'm sure she can handle herself for one day. Besides after all these years I don't even think she remembers…."

A large shadow emerged in front of the door. Victory stepped back and looked up. She met a pair of coal black eyes. Dracul opened the door and gripped a large hand around her neck. He continued to force her into the room. Korse quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Victory, Darling. How long have you been standing there?" He spoke kindly but she could see something dark behind his eyes.

She looked back and forth from Dracul and Lloyd.

"Um…N-n-not long. I-I was j-just bringing you some blue berries from the garden." She tried to keep her eyes off of the guards. Lloyd licked his lips as his eyes looked her up and down. She extended her arms to show the bowl.

Korse nodded and walked out from behind his desk.

"I see…." He took the bowl from her and placed it on the desk. He leaned back and picked a berry up and rolled it between his fingers.

"You know Victory, it is very improper to listen in on other peoples conversations."

Victory held her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"Yes father. I'm aware of the punishments. I swear I wasn't trying to!"

"So you were listening in!" He crushed the blueberry between his fingers.

"No I swear! It was an accident. I didn't hear anything!" She took a step back but bumped into Dracul. "Please, not the shock treatment!"

He held no expression on his face. At times he looked like a porcelain doll.

"Of course. It was a small accident. No harm done." He stepped closer and put an arm around her. "Dracul, Lloyd you may go." He waved them away with a flick of his wrist. They nodded and quickly stepped outside.

Korse lead her over to a small chair in front of his desk. Leaning on the desk again he picked up a small picture frame.

"Oh Victory, how I wish your mother were here." He said dully as if he didn't mean it. She nodded.

"I don't remember much but I do miss her. I keep a photo by my bed." Victory felt uncomfortable talking about her mother. Korse usually got angry if she did.

"What….do you remember." Korse's eyebrow rose slightly. Victory shook her head.

"She had hair like mine….We always went for walks in the garden. She loved the roses." Victory smiled to herself. "She always picked one for me and then broke off all the thorns so I wouldn't get hurt."

Korse smiled but it never reached his lips.

"I remember when she was sick." Victory's smile faded. Korse looked at her quickly.

"And…" He waited for her to continue.

"I don't remember much. Just how sickly she looked and that she was very sad. Nothing else." Victory wiped a tear from her cheek.

Korse nodded his head.

"Very well. Why don't you go play with your friends? We have a visitor tomorrow. Perhaps you can convince your new friends to be on their best behaviors." Korse stood up and opened the door. Victory got from her chair and headed for the door.

"Yes father." She smiled and headed out.

"Oh, and Victory?"

She turned back brushing the hair from her face.

"Let's keep your special treatments a secret, shall we? The visitor coming doesn't need to know that I treat you better than some of our other patients. I only want the best for you."

She nodded.

"Yes father." She felt cold all of a sudden. She could still vividly remember her last treatment. Quietly she continued down the hall. As she walked she heard Korse's door close. Not shortly after she felt a presence behind her. Turning she was started to see Lloyd hovering over her.

"Care for an escort?" His voice was nearly a whisper and very hoarse. She took a step back and shook her head.

"No thank you. I know how to get where I'm going." She avoided eye contact. As she spoke she kept taking small steps away from him and too the wreck room door.

"Please. I know how easily one can get lost in this big old mansion." He looked around at the walls thoughtfully. "I'm sure Dr. Korse wouldn't want anything to…happen."

A dark smile curled around his lips. She resisted the urge to scream when he reached a hand forward and brushed a stray hair from her cheek.

"I assure you I don't need an escort to the wreck hall." She moved her face away from his hand. She heard something click. Looking down she saw his gun in his hand, his finger wrapped around the hammer pulling it back.

"I insist." He said simply. The gun gleamed in the dim light. Trying her best Victory held back the shaking in her chest.

"I suppose so…" She whispered and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. His grin widened. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward. She could see him out of the corner of her eye staring at her and licking his lips. The only thing that kept her solid was the knowledge that she would be around Gerard and the others shortly.

Frank and the others got up shortly after Victory took off.

"Aww man." Mikey grumbled and rubbed his belly. "She took all the berries."

Ray patted him on the back.

"We'll get more." He said rolling his eyes. He turned to the others. "Why don't we go back to our rooms and hang out?"

Gerard rolled his pack of cigarettes out from his sleeve and opened the box.

"Let's head to me and Mikey's room. I'm on to my last cig." He said as he popped it between his lips and lit the end.

"Sounds good to me." Frank piped.

Frank followed behind Ray as Gerard and Mikey lead the way. Once they got to the brothers' room he couldn't help but notice how it looked exactly like him and Ray's. A few posters hung on the wall here and there. Judy Garland, Frank Sinatra, Audrey Hepburn etc... Frank noticed they were all singers. Gerard went to his bed and crouched down to get something from under the bed. Mikey stood next to him as he brushed a few pieces of grass from his green pants. Frank went to what was assumedly Mikey's bed and motioned to sit down.

"NONONONONO!" Mikey shouted and waved his arms. Frank shot back up and jumped several feet away.

"What!" He shouted back. Mikey dashed to the bed and picked something up from where he was about to sit.

"You almost crushed Wheezy…" Mikey revealed a small stuffed…_unicorn_? He brushed it off and held it close to him. Frank opened his mouth slightly and tilted his head.

"Riiight….." He said raising an eyebrow. "Don't want to upset the erm…doll."

"HE IS **NOT** A DOLL!" Mikey shouted and turned away stroking the things ratty main.

"I'd drop it if I where you." Ray suggested. "He gets kinda touchy about that thing."

Gerard emerged from the bottom of the bed with fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"Kid's had it since he was eight." He said lighting it up. He tossed the pack to Frank. He took one out and light up.

"How the hell do you guys get these things any ways?" Frank asked as he exhaled the smoke. Gerard sat on his bed and leaned his head back.

"Once a month a laundry lady comes in and collects our clothes. She doesn't speak English but lucky for us Ray here speaks a little Española. She's incredibly superstitious and believes that Korse is evil in carnet. He made a deal that if she buys us a carton a month we'll make her charms to keep the evil away."

Ray chuckled.

"It's just a clove of garlic on a string. Korse thinks she smells and doesn't speak Spanish so he keeps his distance." He said still laughing.

"And Korse doesn't care if we smoke just as long as we don't catch anything on fire or else we'd wind up in the hole." Mikey continued as he sat on his bed still petting Wheezy. Gerard just rolled his eyes and took another hit.

Frank smiled and took another hit. Something made a small squeak behind him causing them all to look at the door way. To their surprise Victory stood with her head down. Looking to the side of her they saw Lloyd with a hand tightly gripped around her arm.

"Victory! So glad your back." Frank said in a dull tone. They all had their eyes on Lloyd. Gerard stood from his bed and stepped in front of Frank.

"Still playing with toys I see?" Lloyd said in a rough voice as he eyed up Mikey. Mikey quickly stuffed Wheezy under his pillow and glared through his glasses.

"Well thank you but I think Victory can take it from here." Gerard said through his teeth. Victory tried to step forward but Lloyd still had a grip around her arm.

"I'm not so sure she should be hanging around with the likes of you." Lloyd snarled and looked from Mikey then to Ray, on to Frank.

"I don't think a Mamma's boy, a bomb friendly ex-soldier and a murderer are good companions for an innocent girl." Finally his gaze fell to Gerard.

"You skipped me." Gerard said coolly. Lloyd scoffed and leaned in closer.

"There isn't even a description as to how fucked in the head you are." As he spoke his grip around Victory tightened. She let out another small sound.

He and Gerard were only inches apart now.

"Yeah and I'm sure you're '_A grade'_ material. A trigger happy security guard who only got this job because he was wanted for no less than three possible armed robberies and two possible deaths. Korse only gave you this job to keep you out of jail. Soon the day will come that you realize you're stuck here like the rest of us. A prisoner!"

Lloyd went to open his mouth but fell silent. A mix of rage and confusion spread across his face. Gerard reached a hand up releasing his grip from Victory. Lloyd's hand dropped to his side and Gerard pulled Victory closer. Lloyd stepped back and stormed out of the room. The second his shadow was gone all five of them sighed as if they had been holding their breath the whole time. Victory took short breaths to keep from crying.

"It's alright he's gone now." Frank said poking his head out the door. Gerard lead her to his bed to sit down and compose herself.

"Thank you…" She said in a small voice. "I was leaving my father's office when he found me. He insisted he walk me back. He always gives me the heeby jeebies when I'm around him. He looks at me like I'm some sort of meal." She shuddered.

Gerard sat next to her making her heart beat a little faster and yet relax at the same time. No one ever talked to Lloyd that way.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Gerard said looking over the fresh bruises appearing on her arm. "He's messed up in the head. He deserves to be in a real asylum."

Victory raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'real asylum'?"

Gerard looked up at her and then quickly back to her arm. He kept forgetting she had no idea of the truth.

"I think your arm will be ok. You should put some ice on it though." He lightly brushed his index finger over her arm. It was like electricity flowed through them.

"We can probably get in to the kitchen…" She said softly watching his hand. He quickly realized what he was doing and dropped his hand to the side.

"The kitchen is locked though how can we get in?" Ray asked scratching his head. Victory smiled and stood up.

"They keep an extra key in the game cupboard. It's in the old Scrabble box. All the pieces are lost so they no one plays it." She shrugged.

They all stared at her shocked.

"How do you know where the key is?" Mikey asked standing up.

"I know where all the keys are. I just don't use them because father would get upset." She couldn't understand their surprise. "Come on I'll show you." She waved her good arm and had them follow her to the wreck room.

She pulled a chair to the game cupboard and looked around to make sure no one was watching. She opened up the cupboard and pulled out a dusty cardboard box. Flipping open the lid she revealed an old key taped to the top of the box.

"See? They're hidden all over the place." She pulled the key out and slid the box back in. Hopping down from the chair she slipped out of the wreck room, down the halls where their rooms were and to the cafeteria. She unlocked the door and they all slipped in. She unlocked the kitchen door with the same key and just like that they were in. Gerard went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. He took a small flour sack and put the frozen peas inside. Victory sat on the food preparation table and looked at the darkening bruises on her arm.

"This way the guards will think it's a pillow or something." He smiled and placed it on her arm. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Feels better already."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mikey tried his best to ignore the love fest on the food prep table.<p>

"_Come on, man, my dinner is made on that table_." He said under his breath as he turned away. Though he knew better than to ruin this moment for them. For the first time in a while his brother was actually happy. He turned and crossed his arms and looked up. And then he saw it. About ten feet from where he stood was a large stainless steel sink, but that's not what caught his eye. Beside the sink sat a large box clearly marked '**HAND SOAP'**. As if his feet had taken on minds of their own he slowly edged towards the box with his hands extended. As he got closer and closer he imagined how nice it would be to wash his hands before every meal, how delightful it would be to take showers with an unused bar of soap, how lovely it would be to not have grime under his finger nails, how he could finally give Wheezy the bath he needed, how he could—

"**MIKEY!**"

He jumped and twirled around. Gerard met his eyes with a dark glare.

"Don't touch anything!" He snapped. "We can't leave any evidence we were here."

Mikey's shoulders slouched and his head fell.

"Aww…ok…" He pouted. He reluctantly headed back out of the kitchen and they all snuck back into the wreck room.

Victory sat on the couch next to Gerard as Ray and Frank tried to work the antenna for the TV. Eventually they settled on a fuzzy episode of the Lone Ranger. Victory rested her head on the arm of the couch. They all curled up after a while and watched as the Lone Ranger faded in and out of reception. It had been a few hours and they were all just starting to drift asleep when she shot up.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" They all turned to her. "When I went to see my father he said we would be getting a visitor tomorrow!"

Frank sat on the edge of his seat.

"Like another patient?"

Victory shook her head.

"No it's a psychiatric evaluation. The person is coming tomorrow. I'm supposed to tell you to be on your best behavior." She tried her best to be stern.

"But..but how is that possible. Korse never lets anyone into the asylum unless they're patients!" Mikey asked sitting up. Victory shrugged.

"The mayor said it was a state requirement. So you should all be your best or else." She smiled but they all knew the serious consequences behind the light joke.

"We swear we'll be our best." Frank crossed his heart. Just then dinner was called. They all stood up and headed for the kitchen. Victory and Gerard lead the way.

Frank pulled Ray by his sleeve so they were now side by side.

"This is it. This is our chance to escape." He whispered. Ray brushed him off.

"You're crazier than I thought. You try to say anything bad tomorrow and Korse will know. You'll be tossed in the hole faster than you can say 'Death Sentence'. Just lay off the idea man." Ray shook his head and kept walking. Frank let out an angry sigh. He wasn't giving up that easily.

Later at dinner they all sat at a small table in the center of the cafeteria. Buttered noodles were served in small ceramic bowls. Mikey sat silently as everyone laughed and chatted. He kept his eyes on the kitchen door. Less than a hundred feet away from him was an entire box of hygienical cleanliness. He tapped his fingers on the table nervously.

"Don't even think about it bro." Gerard said breaking his thought. He just took his glasses off and franticly started cleaning them.

Frank sipped his noodles pretending to listen to the Way brothers fight when he actually had his mind on a plan. He had to think up a plan. Tomorrow might be his only chance to reach out, get help. If all else failed there were the keys. Victory had to know where the key to the front door was. He hated the idea of using her as a pawn but maybe if they took her with them, helped her escape from endless bruises and electro shock therapy she would be willing to help. But first he had to make her see, help her open her eyes to what was really happening. He just had to find a way how.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay! That's ten pages on Microsoft Word so I hope you liked it. Now remember when I said I would never tell you the surprise? Well…I lied. I just didn't want you to skip to the end and find out that…..The first chapter to __**Kids From Yesterday**__ is UP! Ok so all you killjoy fic fans understand what I mean but to the others this is going to be the latest addition to my Killjoy Series so if you like funny things, laughter and baddasery please read them. They are listed in order. __**Kids From Yesterday**__ will be the start to a series all its own and so it will be marked as __**Kids From Yesterday:1:. **__Please Read and Review this chapter and if you would please read __**Kids From Yesterday (**__aka. __**K.F.Y.)**_


	5. Bullet Proof Heart Hollow Point Smile

_A/N: Hey. I know I take too long to update. But hey Harry Potter just came out. Can you blame me? Don't worry I won't spoil anything. Any ways time to get going._

* * *

><p>Frank felt his back crack as he stretched is tired muscles. He'd woken early that morning. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss the special visitor. He looked over at Ray who was still fast asleep. He looked at the clock cemented into the wall.<p>

9:37am.

He yawned and stood up looking for his slippers. He was just finishing slipping on the left one when he heard a loud crash.

Ray sat up and looked at him alarmed. Startled Frank just shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" A familiar voice shouted several doors down. Ray and Frank both exchanged concerned glances at their room door.

"Gerard." They said in unison and dashed out of the room. They ran a few cells down to find Gerard sitting in a bed next to Mikey. Gerard had an arm around his brother. Mikey seemed to have several bruises around his neck line and cheek bone as well as several markings up and down his arm. His arms were tightly wrapped around Wheezy. Lloyd and Dracul stood in the door way.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Gerard screamed. He looked back to Mikey who had his eyes shut tight.

Lloyd sneered and whipped his thumb on his nose.

"Kid snuck into the kitchen in the middle of the night. We caught him with a bunch of soap bars stuffed in his shirt."

Gerard saw several pock marks along his body.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded.

Frank saw a hint of a smile creep at the corner of Lloyd's lips.

"Dr. Korse ordered him to go through extreme therapy. He needed a behavioral correction." Lloyd looked at Mikey and then to Dracul. "Looks like it worked to me, wouldn't you say?" He grinned. Dracul remained expressionless.

"YOU BASTARDS GET THE FUCK OUT!" Gerard shouted. The veins in his neck stuck out and his face flushed bright red.

Lloyd shrugged and started walking away.

"It was just doctor's orders." He chuckled as he left the room. Gerard looked back to Mikey.

Ray and Frank waited a moment and then entered the room.

"I SAID GET THE FU-…oh…its you." Gerard slowly looked up. "Shut the door behind you."

His voice was dull and dead. Silently Ray shut the door and they sat on the other bed.

"How bad does it hurt?" Gerard asked. He scooted to the floor to give Mikey some space. Mikey squinted his eyes and brought a hand to his head.

"Other than…my skull splitting in half…. Fucking swell." He managed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gerard said in almost a whisper. Mikey smiled lightly.

"I was thinking…that…for just once…I'd like to wash my hands before dinner." He chuckled lightly and then gripped his head again.

A small knock on the metal door made them all jump. Victory's face appeared in the small square window. Gerard waved her in.

"I thought I'd come to check on you." She said in a small voice as she opened the door. She carried a small glass of water in her hands.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help with the cotton mouth." She placed the glass next to Mikey's table and stepped back.

"So you know what happened?" Frank asked leaning back. Victory nodded.

"I was the one who told father to do the shock treatment." She said casually. All their heads snapped to her. Gerard shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He shouted in her face. Panic washed over her. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I had to…" She stammered. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He was going to put him in the _Hole_!"

Gerard's hands loosened and he stepped back in shock. Victory broke into sobs.

"I heard them taking him to father's office. I followed. When I heard they were going to stick in the Hole I convinced father to give him a lesser punishment. Shock therapy was the only choice he would go with. I was trying to save him."

Mikey reached out his hand and grabbed hers.

"And you did. Thank you." He smiled weakly.

Gerard nodded and pulled Victory in to his arms.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you…I just…" He sighed. "Thank you…"

She took a step back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Father said that the rest of you are free to roam the grounds but Mikey has to stay here and rest."

Frank scoffed.

"More like hid him from the psych inspector." He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"What?" Victory snapped her head towards Frank. Gerard quickly took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Why don't you go to the garden? We'll meet you there. You're right. Mikey needs his rest."

Victory nodded and headed out the door.

The second she turned the corner Ray punched him lightly.

"What the hell were you thinking saying shit like that?"

"Leave it Ray." Gerard shook his head still staring at the door.

Mikey sat up one his left elbow and took a sip from the glass Victory brought. He nearly gulped down the whole thing. He set it down and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well in my opinion, if me getting a good shock to my brain gets you two to actually make physical contact I say it's well worth it brother." He smiled and winked.

Gerard looked at his hands and chuckled.

"Ha…I guess you did." He turned quickly and snatched Wheezy from Mikey's arms. "BUT IF YOU EVER PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN THE UNICORN GETS IT!" He pulled lightly on the head and body.

Mikey reached out an arm desperately.

"Ok, ok! I swear! Just give him back!"

Gerard extended his arm and Mikey snatched it out of the air. He wrapped Wheezy tightly under his arms. He rubbed his temples lightly.

"God, I have no idea how Victory can handle those treatments." He said taking another sip of water. "My brain feels like it melted, my insides hurt and it feels like a field of cotton is growing in my mouth."

Gerard's hands balled into fists.

"Get some rest." He said through his teeth and walked out the door. Ray and Frank followed.

"We'll be sure and bring you lunch." Frank said before he shut the door. Mikey nodded and then rolled over.

Gerard led the way to the garden. He still didn't feel comfortable leaving Mikey alone like that but Victory was right. Mikey did need to rest.

They found Victory reaching her hand through the fence to the roses. Her finger tips were just less than an inch away.

"Victory?" Ray tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked helping her up.

"Oh…" She brushed herself off and glared at the roses. "I was trying to pick a rose. My arm is never long enough. I keep hoping they grow to where I can reach but I think Dracula's been cutting them back."

Just then a tall thin man with black hair stepped up next to Ray and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey boys." He smiled. He kept fluffing his hair and twirling it around between his fingers.

"Hey…um…Marilyn." Ray said awkwardly glancing over his shoulder. No one really knew what the guy's real name was so everyone just called him Marilyn. It didn't take away from any awkwardness though. When he walked his hips went from side to side just like a girl and he talked in a soft feminine voice.

"Great music they're playing don't you think" Marilyn bobbed his head and tapped his foot.

"Um…I don't hear any music man." Ray said trying to step away.

"Now is that any way to talk to a _lady_." He giggled and grabbed Ray by the wrist. Marilyn pulled him to the center of the court yard and began singing '_I Wanna Be Loved by You'_. He took Ray's other hand as he started dancing.

Victory giggled and clapped them on.

"Not helping!" Ray shouted. Just then Marilyn dipped him low. "Guy's a little help?"

Marilyn then stood him up straight and darted off into the thick trees.

"Come away my handsome prince!"

Gerard put his palm to his face.

"I'd better go rescue the prince from the damsel." He said reluctantly and started after them.

This only left Victory and Frank. Victory sat on a bench near the roses. Frank sat next to her. Looking at her feet she picked up a small rose leaf and rubbed it between her finger tips.

"My mother used to pick me flowers all the time when I was little." Victory said softly. Frank kept silent as she spoke. He could see the strain in her eyes. "She used to pluck the thorns off so it wouldn't prick my fingers."

Frank went to open his mouth.

"I know what my father does some times is wrong." Her words hit him like a brick to the face. This was the first she had ever said anything against Korse.

"Then why do you let him?" He leaned his elbows on his knees. Victory hesitated.

"He wants me to be perfect…." A tear fell down her cheek and to her thin collar bone. "I want to be perfect."

Frank took her hand into his and squeezed it lightly.

"No one is perfect." He said simply. She glanced over to him.

"But what he's done here…The asylum. He calls it perfect…." She sounded confused. Frank scooted closer.

"Sometimes we have to destroy something perfect in order to make it beautiful." He whispered. Victory looked up now.

"Mother was beautiful…" She sniffled. "I have a picture of her in my room."

Victory put her hands to her head as if she were in pain. Flashes of images ran through her head.

"Sometimes we try to make ourselves forget bad things…imperfect things…" Frank said slowly.

More images. A vial. A table. Her mother strapped to a gurney.

"Father says forgetting bad things make a perfect brain. To not think of the…past." She was shaking now.

"HE'S HERE!" They both jumped as Ray and Gerard came running back from the trees. They panted heavily as they leaned on the arm of the bench.

"Who's here?" Frank put his back in front of Victory as she wiped her tears away.

"The psych inspector!" Ray breathed.

"We saw his car pull up just now!" Gerard pointed to the mansion.

"How do you know it's a man?" Victory asked now ready to show her face.

"No woman drives a car that nice!" Ray laughed.

"Sexist!" Victory stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell did you learn that _word_?" Frank turned to her raising an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and pretended to glare.

"I heard Lucy say it to Ricky on last week's episode of I Love Lucy! But it's still a valid point!" She noticed his eyes drift over her head and towards the walk way. She looked behind her to see what he was looking at.

"The inspector…He's…He's…" Ray stammered.

"He's a She…" Gerard finished.

"It's her…" Frank said under his breath.

Just a hundred feet in front of them a tall blonde woman in a bright red dress clacked her heels as she walked down the stone path way. Her hair was curled and waved around her neck like Rita Hayworth. She held a brown clip board under her arm and had a pair of thin black glasses on the end of her nose. Behind her Korse trudged. It was obvious his distaste for her. No doubt he was there to watch her every move as well as theirs.

Frank was so fascinated he didn't realize she was walking straight for him. Looking around he realized he and the others were the closest patients to her. He turned quickly to avoid any contact.

"Hello." Victory smiled and waved. Frank rolled his eyes in agony. Of course friendly curious innocent Victory would say Hello. Frank turned slowly.

"Hello there." The woman smiled. She spoke to Victory as if she were a child. "And what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Victory." She chirped. "These are my friends. I have friends now. This is Ray, Gerard and this is Frank." She grabbed Frank by the arm.

The woman starts scribbling something on her board. Korse stood on his toes to try and read what she was writing. She glanced over her shoulder at him and then lowered the board.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She put out her hand for Frank to shake. "I'm Dr. Chola. Dr. Sherri Chola."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Plot twists again! And I'm quite proud of the play on words. And if you don't know who Cherri Cola is then you haven't read PanicAtTheMyChemicalRomanc or CjClark's superfuckingamazing stories then have you…hmmm you bad fan you. The MCR community glares down at you. Oh and someone brought up a good point to me the other day. If MCR ever were to actually have that 1 in a 10000000000 chance to read this, Sorry I stole your likenesses and made your characters in pain. I felt bad writing the bit about Mikey so I had to put that. I'm not some evil person I swear just a real writer. Any hoo I'll try and update soon. PEACE KILLJOYS. _


	6. Heaven Help Us Now

A/N: Hey everyone. So my computer decided it didn't want to turn on because of a "Patch" and my bf's computer wont let me type in Microsoft word so I'm currently using Word Online and hating every second of it. I have no idea what this will look like in paragraph form but I did want to get a chapter up so if its not the way it usually looks I apologize. Any ways Hope you like the story thus far. As always Read and Review.

* * *

><p><p>

Dr. Chola held her hand out awkwardly while Frank just kept staring at it. Finally she just cleared her throat and put her hand at her side.

"Well then...um..." She pointed to Ray with the end of her pen. "You. Would you mind coming with me. I'm going to ask all of you a series of questions but I'd like to do it one at a time. Where would you like to sit and talk?"

Ray looked around awkwardly having been put on the spot.

"Um...I like to sit in the wreck room a lot and play chess...is that ok?" He asked timidly. Dr. Chola, in a way, made all of them feel like children. She seemed to radiate with authority. It was very rare to find a female doctor in 1940 let alone one who carried herself as an equal to men. When she spoke it was almost like she was on the border of talking down to you. More than anything they noticed the worry and fear in Korse's eyes when he looked at her. For once he had no power...and he hated it.

Dr. Chola motioned for Ray to lead the way. Korse was quick to follow behind her. She turned and put a hand up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Korse. This is a privet interview. If you like you can wait in your office for my review of your patients." With that she spun on her ruby colored heels and continued down the path way. Korse turned a bright red and stormed back to his office with out another word.

Victory sat on the bench beside her and glumly put her chin in her hand.

"I wanted to be first." she pouted. Gerard and Frank sat next to her.

"You can go next." Gerard smiled. "It's going to take me a while build up my politeness."

Victory scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I just don't understand why you hate father so much." She but her lower lip. Gerard took her hand and patted it.

"I know you don't." He smiled again but weaker this time.

Frank folded is hands together and started fiddling his thumbs.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He asked keeping his eyes down.

Gerard shrugged.

"Probably your basic questions. 'How do you like being here?' 'What are you in for?' 'Do you hear voices?' 'How crazy are you?' 'Is the guy keeping you here crazy too?'"

Victory winced.

"Gerard, your hurting my hand." She said in a small voice. He looked down to see him squeezing her hand tightly. He let go quickly.

"Sorry."

Frank suddenly stood up and started pacing.

"I think I'm in love with her..." He brought a hand to his chin and started stroking an imaginary beard.

Gerard tilted his head.

"They Psych Doctor? You're more crazy than I thought." He laughed.

"I'm serious!" Frank retorted. "I saw her once before on my way here. She was near the train station. She was the most colorful, most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. What are the odds she'd wind up here?"

He looked back to Gerard and Victory. They shared the same blank expressions.

"I do suppose it is an odd coincidence." Victory said slowly.

Frank shook his head.

"It's not coincidence! It's fate!" He smiled. He kept the bit where Dr. Chola was supposed to help them escape out due to present company.

"Right..." Gerard looked at him strangely. "Well for now... sit your ass down till 'Fate' comes back. Your making me nervous with your pacing."

Frank reluctantly sat back down and rested his head on his hand. After about ten minutes Ray and Dr. Chola returned. She held her clip board close to her chest.

"Alright." She said as she walked up to them. "Who would like to go next."

No one raised their hands. Victory bit her lip and looked down. Gerard kept looking at the trees above her. Frank kept his eyes on her shoes still fiddling his thumbs.

"I see..." She raised an eyebrow. Extending her arm she pointed to the center of the bench with her pen. "You. with me."

Gerard looked from Victory to Frank and pointed to himself.

"Yes you. With me."

Gerard stood up slowly. With out another word Dr. Chola turned and started for the wreck hall again. Gerard got up quickly so he could catch up.

As soon as Gerard was out of sight Ray sat down and let out a heavy sigh.

"How was it?" Frank asked immediately. Ray looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Weird. She just asked if I felt safe. If I knew what my condition was. What kind of medication I was on."

Frank was now on the edge of his seat.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I was fine. I wasn't sure why I was in here and that I wasn't taking medication." He let out another sigh. "I have no idea what the right or wrong answer was. I'm going in the Hole for sure."

Suddenly he felt something small and cold on his left shoulder.

"I won't let that happen." Victory smiled. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Frank. Frank was beginning to wonder how crazy she actually was. It was like she knew Korse was the bad guy but didn't want to accept it. She seemed to shove everything bad into a box inside of her mind and only let the good out. But when it came to them, her only friends, she'd let the box open slightly to accept what Korse did to them was bad.

"Thanks Victory." Ray smiled and patted her hand.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile**:

Dr. Chola pulled out a chair for him to sit. He sat down and quickly pulled out the pack of cigarettes stuffed in his sleeve. Dr. Chola scrunched her nose up at the smell of the smoke. Noticing this Gerard quickly snuffed it out on the table.

"Now..." Dr. Chola said taking the pen from behind her ear and preparing to write. "Could you please state your name?"

"Gerard Way." He sighed. She scribbled it down.

"Ok...I'm sorry if these next few questions sound strange they're just mandatory." She flipped the page. "How long have you been at Desolation Row?"

"Twelve years."

"What were committed for?"

"I committed myself." He crossed his arms and leaned back. She looked up from her board with suprized eyes.

"Why is that?"

"My parents died. They tried to split my brother and me. When they put him in a home he set the place on fire. So they put him in here. Shortly after I committed myself." He felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"And why is that? That hardly seems reason for you to commit yourself. Were you diagnosed with anything?" She tilted her head as she spoke like she was trying to figure out a complicated math problem.

"No."

"Then how is it Dr. Korse is keeping you here?"

He started to panic. One slightly wrong answer and he knew it would go back to Korse.

"I started to show behavioral problems. Lashing out." At least it was partly true.

"Explain."

With out any warning he flipped over the table.

"Clear enough for you?" He said angrily and started for the door.

"I know your protecting your brother!"

Her words stopped him short. He turned to face her. She was already setting the table upright.

"Please. Sit." She looked scared but there was no way she was backing down. Sitting down he looked around the empty room. Not even the guards were there to bother them.

"Make it quick." He growled. She leaned in.

"I understand your trying to protect your brother. Lashing out is your way of taking my attention off of him."

Gerard put his head down. A small grin crept at the corner of his lips.

"Damn...you really are a smart dame." He chuckled.

"That leaves me with only one question."

He looked up.

"Where is your brother now?"

Gerard bit his lip. Even if he did give her the right answers its not like she'd get them out of there that night. It could be days...hell weeks before she would come back. That'd be plenty of time for Korse to do damage.

"He's sick right now. He tried to eat a bar of soap..."

She knew he was lying but she also knew that was all she'd get out of him. She nodded.

"Thank you...that is all. Please send it the other boy."

Gerard stood up with out another word. He reached the courtyard and pointed at Frank.

"What'd she say?" He asked eagerly.

"That she think's your just the bees knees and that she wants to jump your bones right now." He said in a dull voice.

Frank just shook his head and gave him the finger.

* * *

><p><p>

Once he reached the doors he noticed his hands shaking. He felt his heart pound in his chest. Taking a seat Dr. Chola seemed to barely notice him.

"Can you state your name please?" She asked. He could tell something was troubling her. What did Gerard do?

"Frank Iero." He smiled. She scribbled in his answers.

"How long have you been at Desolation Row?"

"Almost a week."

She looked up surprised.

"A week?"

He nodded.

"So you're very new?"

Again he nodded.

"What were you diagnosed with?"

"Mentally disturbed." He explained how he found his mother and was charged with insanity.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. So you mean to tell me Dr. Korse was the one who diagnosed you? With out any proof or evidence?"

Again he nodded.

She cleared her throat and looked back at the papers as if she'd forgotten them.

"Um...What treatments have you received?"

"None."

again she was shocked.

"You have had no treatments what so ever?"

He started to feel his neck get hot.

"Are you going to report this back to Korse?"

She tensed her jaw.

"I am required to give him an evaluation by the end of the day."

"And what are the chances you can get me and my friends out of here?"

"Frank this is a mental institution not a prison. I can't just transfer you myself. It would take several weeks for my evaluation to go through then it must be processed. After that it has to go to court, and then Korse must go to a trial. It's a very long process."

He started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she scooted her chair back.

"Sorry...I just thought you might actually help us. I think we're done here." He stood up and turned for the door. Something caught him by the wrist. Looking down he saw a small hand with red nail polish.

"I am here to help but I need all the information I can get." She was whispering now. Her eyes darted to a corner of the room. He looked up and saw a small black box with a glass lens. He'd never noticed any camera before.

"You want information. Look into the last time a person actually left this place." With that he broke free from her grip. Again she grabbed his hand. This time she placed something small inside of it.

"If you ever need something you can find me here. I live two towns away." She whispered and then made it look like she was shaking his hand. As he stepped out he unfolded a small business card.

**Dr. Sherri Chola **

**120 Ravenkroft Drive. **

**Monroeville NJ **

He folded the card back up and stuck it in his pocket.

He headed out to the courtyard and pointed to Victory.

"Your up sweetheart." He said in a low voice.

"How did it go?" She said standing up with a smile. "Were they hard questions? I hope I do ok."

He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You'll do great."

She clasped her hands together and started off for the wreck room.

He took a seat next to Gerard on the bench.

"Where's Ray?"

"He went to check on Mike. Smoke?" Gerard offered. He nodded and took one. Lighting up he took a long breath.

"It's weird to think I've only been here a week." He sighed letting the smoke billow out. Gerard nodded.

"It's strange. I don't know. It's almost like you've been here all along. This place bonds you I guess. All the shitting things we're put through sorta brings us together ya know?"

Frank nodded taking another puff.

"It was only days ago Victory didn't say a word to anyone...now she's like a little sister to me. She's so innocent. Part of me doesn't want her to know just how big and bad the world really is."

"Me either. Then again I want her to see the light, set her free. You and Ray...your like brothers, Mikey goes with out saying but it's really gotten to the point where I just want all of us safe. Ray and Mikey have already given up, but you and I, we're just dreamers I guess..." Gerard asked taking a puff.

He let out a sigh.

"We're really not getting out of here are we."

Frank shook his head.

"No. We're in this together."

Gerard couldn't help but chuckle.

"Heaven help us."


	7. Come Crashing Down

_A/N: So this chapter had to be split in two cause it was over 14 pages long but i was really on a roll so I just had to keep going. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile<strong>:

"Could you please state your name?"

"Victory...Victory Korse." Her voice cracked.

"You're Korse's daughter correct?"

Victory nodded proudly.

"How long have you been in the institution?"

Victory tried to think back.

"I've lost track of how many years. Pretty much forever." She giggled. "But it's ok, Father say's I'm almost better." She smiled.

Dr. Chola lowered her brow.

"Mmm hmm...and...do you remember why you were committed to Desolation Row?"

Her question felt like a door to the face.

"Why...why I'm here?" Her voice was shaking but she didn't know why.

Dr. Chola nodded.

"Yes honey, do you remember why your father put you here?"

Her hands were shaking now. Her head hurt.

"He...he said...I wasn't right after...mother's...accident." She was concentrating very hard now. "Father said I...I wasn't...I'm not ok...He want's the best for me you know." Her voice was raising now. "He want's me to be perfect. I have to be perfect!"

Dr. Chola looked very concerned.

"Is this what he told you? That you have to be perfect?" Dr. Chola tilted her head and spoke softly like Victory were a child.

"I don't feel very well...May I go?" Victory felt something cold on her cheek. Raising her hand she felt tears streaming down. Odd she didn't feel like she was crying.

Dr. Chola nodded and pursed her lips together.

"You may go."

Victory rushed out of her seat and down the hall.

"VICTORY?" It was Mikey and Ray's voices. She ignored it and headed straight for her room.

* * *

><p>Dr. Chola gathered her things and headed for Korse's was shocked to see he had two guards at his door. They opened the door for her and she stepped in carefully. She noticed the smaller guard eyeing her up. Just the sight of him made her feel dirty. As she entered she saw Korse sitting in a large leather chair. A large fake smile over his thin dead lips.<p>

"Everything in order?" he asked stiffly. His dark shifty eyes were filled with nothingness. No life. She cleared her throat and pretended to look through her files.

"I have to review my notes. I wasn't able to view every patient. I understand one of them was sick and I just simply didn't have time for the others." She shook her head frustrated. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to come back for another visit. Is next week ok?" Her voice quivered. Korse's expression changed into something dark.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that is possible. It would be...too much stress on the patients." His mouth tightened.

Her insides shook but she held her ground.

"I am going to have to finish my evaluation one way or another Dr. Korse."

He stood up making her take a step back. His tone turned in a second.

"I understand. You have your work to do. We're both doctors." He edged around the desk and closer to her. Reaching forward he slipped something into the front of her blouse. "I'm sure we can make it work." He grinned.

She pulled out the paper. Her eyes nearly popped from her head.

"Dr. Korse. I can't accept this!" She said handing him back the five hundred dollar bill. He pushed it back.

"Please, Dr. Chola. Be reasonable. It must be difficult for a woman doctor to make a decent amount of money in this day and age."

She shoved the money back at him.

"I will see you next week!" She shouted and slammed the door shut behind her. Once she'd gotten to her car her knees buckled. she barely made it inside before she collapsed in sobs. She revved the engine of her car and drove off hastily. The guards at the gate barely had time to open them before she busted out.

* * *

><p>Gerard and Frank headed back after they noticed Victory had been gone too long. Gerard opened the door to the wreck room finding only an empty room. They headed down the hall when they Ray stuck his head out of the door.<p>

"Guy's what's going on?" He asked as they stepped in. Mikey was sitting up now, Wheezy tight under his arms.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"Well Victory just came running down here after her interview. I would have ran after her but Mikey broke his glass of water and I thought it should be cleaned before Dracul and Lloyd showed up."

"Is she still there?" Gerard asked panicked. Ray nodded. With out another word he and Frank dashed down the hall for Victory's room. The door was shut but they could hear things being tossed and glass breaking. Frank ripped open the door.

Inside it was like a tornado had struck. The mattress was flipped. Bed sheets were torn and scattered. Pieces of broken glass scattered the floor. Victory was pounding her hands on the cement wall screaming wildly. Frank acted quickly and grabbed her arms. She screamed and thrashed about. Her hands were bloody and bruised.

"VICTORY! VICTORY CALM DOWN!" He shouted over her. Gerard bent down close trying to grab her arms as she beat them on Frank's chest. She finally collapsed and fell limp.

"Victory what's wrong!" Gerard asked stroking her hair as her breathing quickened.

"My head..." She sobbed. "It hurts. Things in my head. Things that aren't real!"

Frank let her go slightly. The box was finally opening.

Gerard took her into his arms as she cried.

"Shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok." He whispered into her ear.

"Mother!" She choked out the word. "Why am I remembering things that didn't happen!"

Ray and Mikey were standing by her door by this point. Ray was supporting Mikey by the arm. They both watched painfully as the memories flooded Victory's mind.

"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" She screamed. She beat her fists on her head. Gerard had to hold them down and rock her.

"It did. I'm so so sorry but it did." He started crying now. "He tried to make you forget. I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"HE KILLED HER!" She broke into another fit of sobs. Gerard pressed his head into hers.

"I know."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Korse's voice boomed. He ripped Mikey and Ray back causing Mikey to roll over in pain.

Gerard tried to hold her down but Victory ripped herself upright. He stood up behind her.

"Victory what the hell is wrong with you? What have you done?" He looked around the room. "This is going to cost you several treatments for this kind of behavior."

"No." Victory's voice was low.

"What did you say to me?" His hands balled into fists.

"I said NO!" She shouted and looked him in the eyes. "I know what you did you monster!"

With out warning he slammed his hand across her cheek.

"How dare you speak to me like that you insolent child!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

Korse was beginning to step back now. Victory advanced towards him.

"Victory, this is nonsense."

"I know that you tested drugs on her. I know that you tried to do the same thing with me but she wouldn't let you. So you strapped her to hospital bed and pumped her with every drug you had! You told the coroner she did it to herself! Then you started shocking my to make me forget! BUT I REMEMBER **EVERYTHING**!" She shoved him hard in the chest.

"How dare you!" He slapped her across the face again tossing her to the ground. Gerard lunged for Korse. He only got one good hit before Dracul and Lloyd had him by the arms. He grunted and kicked. Korse punched him in the jaw sending his head spinning.

Next Frank jumped in. Another guard gripped him by the hair and stuck a needle in his neck. Suddenly his limps went lifeless by his side. He was still awake but completely paralyzed.

It was only a matter of seconds before Mikey and Ray were down too.

Gerard and Victory were the only ones left not drugged. Korse picked up Victory by her hair. She let out a cry of pain. Gerard wanted to move but his head was spinning too fast to find a target.

"What do you want us to do with em boss?" Lloyd sneered.

Korse lifted Gerard's chin looking him over.

"Put them back in their rooms. They will be confined to their quarters for the rest of their stay here...Which by the looks of things...won't be very long." He lifted Victory higher by her hair.

"As for you dear sweet daughter! I think isolation would do you quite good." He chuckled. Gerard tried to struggle but this only resulted in a fist to the gut.

"Take them away and clear out their rooms. I don't want them using anything as a weapon now."

Dracul and Lloyd began lifting Gerard away. Victory swiftly jammed an elbow into Korse's stomach causing him to let go of her hair. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Gerard's neck.

_"Book shelf. Animal Farm" _She whispered and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Korse quickly had her by her hair again and ripped her back. He wanted to ask her what she meant but he knew better. He felt something prick him in the side of the neck and slowly he saw Victory disolve from his sight.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow I really got into this one. Sorry if its super incredibly dark. But yeah, not knowing how many pages you write makes you write alot more lol. Well let me know what you thought R&R _

_xoxo_


	8. Do You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us

_A/N: I hate finding spelling errors in my own work. Please excuse any you find. I write these things so fast it's easy to over look. _

* * *

><p>"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Mikey desperately shouted. His arms were tied behind his back. When he and the others finally came to they were lined up in the hall way with leather cuffs around their wrists. Dracul and Lloyd as well as a few other guards were now emptying their rooms of any and all possessions.<p>

_"_Please!" He cried. "Please not that! Anything but Wheezy!"

Dracul tossed the stuffed unicorn to Lloyd. He smiled crookedly as he slowly placed a hand around the dolls neck.

"Please!" He tried to scoot forward but he was helpless.

"Just leave the doll alone you bastard!" Gerard shouted. His dark hair was in front of his face. His head was hung low in anger and shame. Lloyd got right to his face. Gerard's head still hung low.

"I'm sorry what'd you call me?" He placed a hand on the wall as he crouched to stabilize himself. Gerard kept silent. Lloyd grabbed a handful of hair and lifted his head up forcing them to meet eyes.

"See the Doc told us to get rid of everything that could be used as a weapon. Now see this doll has a nice pair of plastic eyes." He let go of Gerard's hair and took a step back. Putting a hand in his pocket he pulled out a large army knife.

"Now one of yous two might get the bright idea to say...pop out one a them eyes." With his knife he proceeded to carve out the glass eye.

Mikey wiggled in his spot.

"NO PLEASE!"

"Then one a yous might get the idea to choke on it. We don't want that now do we?" He leaned in and wrapped his thin hand around Mikey's neck.

"We don't want anyone to die on us early now." He grinned as Mikey gasped for air.

"OK OK!" Gerard leaned forward as he shouted. "Do what ever the fuck you want to the thing. LET HIM GO!"

Lloyd released his hand and stood up with a snap. Mikey's purple face was now slowly turning back to its original color.

With a spin of his heel Lloyd turned and brought both hands to his chest. There was a ripping sound. Fluff slowly dropped to the floor.

Mikey panted and huffed half in anger half in an attempt to get oxygen back in his lungs.

They said nothing as they spent the next hour watching as their rooms were turned upside down and inside out. Gerard kept his eyes on a door that didn't belong to any of them. Victory's door. The lights were out in the small square window. It looked so empty. He would've given anything to be with her now.

* * *

><p>Victory watched as Gerard's body fell to the ground. Korse had her tightly by the hair. He showed no mercy as he dragged her through the halls. She pleaded the entire time but she knew her cries were for nothing. Finally they turned down a dark hall way. The walls weren't painted but instead left a dull cement gray. Parts of the walls were falling apart and lay on the ground. A single door waited at the end of the hall. A guard waited at the door.<p>

"Open it." Korse's voice boomed. The guard nodded and hastily took a key ring from his pocket. The door unlocked several times. Korse whipped her around tossing her in before she got a decent look.

"Believe it or not Victory I never wanted this for you. You could have been perfect. If only she'd let you. Your mother had to die. Your friends may be beyond hope but perhaps a three years in isolation will change your mind."

Victory refused to make eye contact.

"What will happen to them." She asked through her teeth.

Korse let out a heavy sigh.

"They will be rehabilitated. Perhaps after evasive shock therapy I will permit them from leaving their rooms but until then they will be confined to their rooms."

"So you're going to destroy their brains." Her fists clenched.

"I don't like to think of it that way. They were never perfect. They never could be."

Victory sat up on one arm.

"And what if they can't handle the procedure, what if it doesn't work?" Her body was shaking.

Korse paused for a long time.

"Then...They will be euthanized as your mother was." He took a step back as the door began to close. "You have quite a while to think Victory. Use it wisely."

Then with a heavy boom the door closed and the room was immersed in darkness. Victory fell back to the ground. Her body shook as she sobbed for what felt like hours.

Finally she managed to pick herself up. She stretched her arms out wide as she felt around the room. It was six or seven steps before she hit the first wall. After scaling all four of them she was able to roughly determine the cell was close to ten feet by ten feet big. In the far right corner sat a single mattress on the floor. Its springs were long since broken and it reeked of unspeakable smells. To the other side of the room was a metal toilet. Beside that a sink was bolted into the wall. The water ran but it tasted like iron and dirt.

Victory jumped when something made a scraping sound and a small box of lite filled the room. She looked to the door and saw a small square at the bottom. A hand tossed a plate into the opening causing half of its contents to spill on the floor.

Victory ran to it. Just as the small food door shut she was able to catch a glimpse of the plate. From what she could tell it was a single slice of bread, a handful of gravy and an empty cup. She filled the cup up at the sink and felt her way back to the plate. The food was cold but it filled her stomach. After a while the small door opened up again.

"Plate." A deep rough voice said as a large hand waited at the opening. Victory slid the plate to it. The hand snatched it and shut the door quickly. Again she was surrounded by darkness. After a little while she finally crawled to the mattress and curled into a small ball. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>After watching their rooms torn to shreds Gerard and the others were shoved back into their rooms. Dracul and Lloyd locked the doors. Lloyd smiled and waved as he left.<p>

Frank sat down on his bed rubbing his wrists where the cuffs left marks. Ray sat down on his own bed rubbing his temples.

"I can't believe this is happening." Frank said in a whisper.

"Me either..." Ray whispered back. The room was pin drop quiet.

They both looked up when a muffled bang made its way through the wall behind Ray.

"At least they put us next to Gerard and Mikey."

There was another series of bangs.

On the other side Gerard bashed his fists into the cement walls.

"FUCK!" They could hear him scream.

"Gee there's nothing we can do!" It was Mikey's voice. "Stop before you break your hand!"

Ray looked at Frank.

"He's never going to forgive himself." He whispered.

Frank nodded then snapped his head up. Ray watched as if a light bulb just went on in his head.

"Hang on." He stood up and went to Ray's wall.

"What are you doing?" Ray turned. Frank ran his hand along the wall. Every so often he'd knock lightly with his knuckle along the wall.

"It's a cement wall..." Frank said softly as he knocked.

"Yeah so?" Ray stood up as he watched Frank pan the wall and over the bed.

"So...how can we hear them?" He dropped level with the floor and panned under the bed. "Bingo!"

He then proceeded to shimmy under Ray's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ray dropped low to get a better look.

Frank grinned and pointed to a small metal vent in the wall.

"You're fucking brilliant." Ray grinned back. Despite his hair fighting him Ray shimmied under the bed as well.

"Hey!" Frank called through the vent.

On the other side Gerard was on the floor with his back leaning on a wall. His hands were bleeding and sore. Mikey stood a few feet from him with his arms wrapped around him.

"Hey guys!" Frank called again. Gerard looked beside him to his bed.

"Frank?" He crept low and looked under the bed. Through the vent he could see Frank's face starring back at him.

"What the hell?" Mikey crouched down too and crawled under the bed.

"Frank...how the hell did you...?" Mikey stopped himself and just shook his head.

"I know its great right." Frank smiled.

"Oh yeah great." Mikey said sarcastically. "Well at least we won't get lonely for the rest of forever."

"Actually Korse probably won't keep us in here forever. He's probably going to give us all shock therapy." Ray stated.

"GREAT! So I get to chat it up with you guys right before my brain gets fried!" Mikey growled.

"If your that lucky." Gerard said lowly. "It takes several treatments before your brain starts to go. My guess is he's going to make us suffer."

There was a long pause.

"Well..." Frank sighed. "This wasn't the helpful pep talk I was hoping for."

"Oh god! Dust!" Mikey shouted and quickly crawled back out. "I'll be over here..." He sat on the bed as he dusted himself off. His hand automatically reached under his pillow. His heart sunk when hit only grabbed air.

Ray crawled out too and started pacing the room.

"You can't give up hope." Frank said in a small voice. Gerard scoffed.

"You can't seriously think we still have a chance?"

"You can't just let her rot in that dark hole like that."

His words cut into him. He didn't even want to imagine what was going through her mind right now.

"What did she whisper to you?" Frank was closer to the vent now. Gerard looked up.

"I saw her lips move when she hugged you. What did she say?"

He thought for a few seconds.

"'Book shelf. Animal Farm.'" He looked back at Frank. "But what does that mean?"

Frank shook his head.

"I don't know but she told you that for a reason. She knew something."

"Even if she did there's no chance we'd be allowed back in the wreck room."

Frank nodded again.

"Gerard quick! Someone's coming!" Mikey shouted. Quickly Gerard and Frank crawled out from under the bed. Gerard got out in just enough time for the door to open. From he other side Frank could hear Lloyd chuckle.

"_Time for your first treatment_."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I warned you it wasn't a cheery story. Now on to the big news. I posted a similar author note in Kids From Yesterday but for those who have not yet read it, _ after some constant nagging from someone I was finally convinced to see if Dark Horse publishing company would be interested in my Killjoy Series. For those of you who don't know Dark Horse is the publishing company for Umbrella Academy and according to Gerard Way The Killjoy Comic series. They just need a story line and the band is touring all the time so that's hard for them. So i'm going to give it a shot and see if they would be interested. However I wanted to know your opinions on this. Basically...do you think this story is worth publishing? If you would. Leave a review telling me what you think. and if i get the balls to actually do it wish me luck.__


	9. Demolition Lover

_A/N: Yay my hand is healing a lot faster than I thought! Squee! I still can't make a fist or give people the middle finger while driving but I can type! _

* * *

><p>Lloyd lingered in the door way. His eye's gleamed hungrily as he eyed up Gerard and Mikey.<p>

"Didn't you hear me? I said time for your first treatment. Who wants to go first?" Just then Dracul stepped into the room. He cracked his knuckles and snarled.

Mikey, despite his best efforts glanced at Gerard worriedly.

A grin twitched at the corner of Lloyd's lips.

"You...heh...take the small one."

Both Mikey and Gerard stood up. Mikey backed to a wall as Dracul edged for him.

Gerard thought fast. He hopped up on the bed quickly.

"Hey Frankenstein! Over here!"

Dracul turned letting out a low growl. Gerard bounced high on the bed and leapt forward. He brought his right foot out as he tucked his left in. His foot made contact with Dracul's chin causing him to topple back several feet. Gerard rolled off of him and skid back a few feet.

"GERARD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Mikey shouted as Gerard got back up.

"Saving your ass little brother." He smiled back to Mikey as he brushed himself off. Dracul was already on his feet again.

Lloyd stepped up next to Dracul.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer."

Dracul pointed to Gerard.

"You head...go smash." He said in a deep voice.

Gerard smiled and leaned back putting both hands on his hips.

"So...the beast can speak." He started making monkey sounds. "You Tarzan, me pissed off."

In a flash he ran for the second bed and lifted himself off of it. Curling his arm he aimed his elbow straight for Dracul's head. But...something stopped him short. He felt a heavy pain in his chest. He looked down as he hung suspended in the air. Dracul's hands were wrapped around his chest and neck. Before he had time to process what happened he was thrown to the ground face first. Lloyd wrapped a pair of cold hand cuffs around his wrists. Jerking him up the pushed him forward. He looked back at Mikey for only half a second. His little brother had a mix of rage and admiration in his eyes.

He kept his head low as he walked to what lie next.

* * *

><p>The second the guards had shut the door Mikey dashed under the bed.<p>

"What the fuck!" He whispered as he brushed his hair out of his face. Soon Frank and Ray's faces popped into view.

"What happened?" Ray asked shifting his eyes from the door to the vent.

"They tried to take me and he just went bat shit crazy! They're gonna fry him!" Mikey pressed his palm into the top of his head. "Such a fucking idiot!"

"He did it for you." Frank stated.

"That's what makes him even more stupid!"

"What can we do!" Ray wouldn't make eye contact.

"There's nothing we _can_ do!" Mikey slammed his fist into the floor.

Frank let out a sigh.

"We just have to wait. We need to be there for him when he get's back...and hope we're not next."

* * *

><p>Gerard sulked along as the guards dragged him through the wreck room to the shock therapy station. His eyes darted to the book case instantly.<p>

"_Book Shelf. Animal Farm._"

Victory's words echoed in his head. What the hell did she mean? In the dark he couldn't make out any of the titles. Finally Lloyd opened the door and ushered him down the hall.

When the reached the room it was less than what he'd expected. The room was a cream white with yellow aged walls. A single gurney lay in the center. Several straps lay across the top. A large metal cap with several wires sat where the pillow would be. A large machine connected to the cap and sat several feet away.

Lloyd pushed him into the room and forced him down on the bed. Dracul strapped him in and placed the cap on his head snugly.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly." Lloyd chuckled and closed the door. Gerard could feel the silence of the room. He wanted to look around but his head was strapped too tight. He pressed his head back to get a better look at the metal cap and ancient wires. Several disks lined the cap around his skull. A wire connected to each disk. He could see where several wires were fraying at the edges. Years of using the device on Victory had worn them down next to nothing. He debated if that was a good or bad thing. It'd either go one of two ways. The wire would simply not work or it would be so exposed it would send an extra current of electricity to his brain.

He steadied his breathing and tried not to panic. A loud noise caused him to jump. Shifting himself as best as he could he saw Korse saunter up to him.

"My, my, Here we are." He sighed and circled the bed. "Comfortable?"

"Just fucking peachy Doc! But you forgot to put a chocolate on my pillow. I may just file a complaint to the Hotel Director."

He felt he sting across his face as Korse slapped him.

"Stupid boy! Not a care in the world have you? I knew you were trouble the moment you signed yourself in to this place. If it weren't for regulations of patient numbers you'd never have even stepped foot on my door step."

Gerard glared.

"And you just couldn't get rid of me once I learned your little secret."

His mind flashed back to the first day he say Victory. He'd been in the Asylum only two weeks when the guard left the wreck room door open. He wandered out and into the halls. He heard a girl scream and went running. His blood ran cold when he saw a small girl strapped the the same machine he was in now. She cried out in pain as Korse let the waves of electricity roll over her skull. He couldn't see the electricity but her body trembled in pain as she screamed for him to stop.

"Your a monster!"

Korse got in his face. Gerard could feel the heat of anger flow off of him.

"I'm not the monster. You are. You and your filthy friends." He pulled back and began pacing. "You just go about life as you please. No consideration for anything proper. I see how you and your friends go about my institution. You put your feet up on tables a lull about in the garden. You eat as if you are animals! You are rats and you must be cleansed of your sins! I am not the monster! I am GOD! And I decide how you are punished for your sins!" His hand gripped tightly around a leaver on the machine. He pulled it down and the machine came to life. It buzzed and snapped. Sparks of light spat out of it as the machine heated up.

Korse pulled another leaver marking the level of electricity starting at 1000 and ending at 10,000.

The second the lever reached 1000 he began to feel the electricity. It didn't creep up like he expected it to. Instead it hit him all at once. A band around his head burned like fire. It traveled down his neck and into his shoulders. His chest ached. He let out a cry of pain only to find the shock travel through his jaw and teeth. Finally after a few seconds, that felt like an eternity, the electricity stopped. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. His skull burned. He felt like waves of shock still trickled down his neck. He tried to twitch and move but the restraints held him in.

"Had enough yet?" Korse's voice cut through the air like silk. Gerard could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes. The light burned and made his skull ache even more. Through his blurred vision he saw Korse hovering over him. He looked up at the gap where the metal cap was too big. something caught his eye. He forced himself to look up further. A single wire had snapped from the disk. He looked at the others and grinned.

"Is...that all you...got?" he chuckled weakly.

Korse snarled. He wrapped his cold dead like hand around the handle again and kicked it up a notch. Again a wave of pain washed over him. However he noticed the spot where the wire snapped had no effect. He felt another wire snap. The pain on his left temple stopped.

"COME ON OLD MAN! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" He cried out. His arms and legs thrashed. Korse moved the handle up again.

Another wire snapped! and then another!

"COME ON! DO WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO!" The leaver kept creeping up. Something dark and evil glimmered in Korse's eyes. He was only two notches away from 10,000.

Then with out warning it all stopped. Gerard looked up as Korse had hit the off switch.

"I see what you are doing." He chuckled weakly. For a moment Gerard panicked. He must have seen the wires or something!

Korse smiled.

"You are trying to get me to fry your brain. I get that now. But it won't work. I want you to suffer." He was panting now.

Gerard let out a weak sigh of relief. He hadn't figured it out. He panted as his body begged for him to stop. He had to keep him going. Only a few wires left.

"I...I..." His body struggled to get enough air under the restraints. _"I love her..._" His voice was a low whisper but Korse had heard him.

Korse snapped to the bed close to his face. Gerard could feel his breath on his face. It smelled like blood and rot.

"_I love her...and I'll never stop_." his throat burned as the words came out.

Korse stepped back and slammed the leaver down to 10,000. Again the wave of pain washed over him. He shook and thrashed as the few final wires snapped. Even after they snapped he kept thrashing. It would seem strange for him to suddenly stop. He seemed to cry out in pain but in his own mind it was joy. Finally Korse stopped the machine and began wailing on him. Korse's cold firm fist pounded into his skull and chest. Dracul and Lloyd both had to pull him back. Gerard went limp. He passed in and out of consciousness.

"Boss!" Lloyd shouted as Dracul held Korse down. "Take it easy. Ya gonna kill the bastard! His brain is probably totally fried by now! If he's dead that Dame Doc will be back and wonder what happened."

This was Gerard's chance to play it up. He pulled together what energy he had left and shook his head.

"No...no more boo boo pain. I want mommy. MOMMY!" He started shouted and pretending to cry.

Korse shook himself off of Dracul's grip and unstrapped Gerard with shaky hands. He pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. Gerard hung his head to the side and pouted.

"Was I a good boy Mister Doctor? Do I get my lolly pop now?"

Korse let him go causing him to fall backwards.

"Woopty wooo! OOF!" He sang as he fell back.

Korse took a step back and ran a hand over his bald head.

"Take...Take him back to his room with the others."

Lloyd looked from Gerard to Korse.

"Do you want us to get the others ready too?" Gerard could see the fear in Lloyd's eyes. As evil as the bastard was he didn't want to see this happen again.

Korse shook his head and paused for a moment.

"No...No...Let him be an example to the others of what's to come. We can take care of them in the morning." With that Korse stepped out of the room.

Dracul lifted Gerard by his shoulders causing his body to ache even more. Setting him on his feet Lloyd went to cuff him.

"Misser Police Offi-ker...does I haff to go to priz-in?" He slouched to the side trying to hide his pain. Putting his arms behind his back would only hurt worse.

"Man he really fucked you up." Lloyd chuckled but the fear was still behind his voice. He neatly tucked the cuffs into his white jacket pocket and pulled Gerard along.

The second he put his foot forward his knees caved. Dracul gripped him by the arm and lifted him back up. He tried his best efforts to stand but his lets wouldn't allow it.

Finally Dracul and Lloyd haphazardly dragged him back to the room. Once they reached the door Dracul tossed him into the door way like he was a rag doll. He tried to move his arms to get up but he was too weak.

He felt Mikey rush to his side.

"What the fuck did you monsters do to him?" Mikey screamed. He turned him over only making the pain worse.

"The Doc gave him a full treatment." Lloyd smiled. "No more treatments for the night. But...I think your brother here is a great example of what's to come."

Mikey looked down.

"What do you mean?" He lightly tapped the side of his face. "Gerard! Gerard wake up!"

Weakly he opened his mouth.

"I...I...I'm a little tea..pot...short and...stout...heehee. I'm not a tea pot." He kept chuckling.

Mikey looked up with tears in his eyes.

"You motherfuckers! You FRIED HIS BRAIN!"

Lloyd nodded.

"Looks like dear old big brother won't be looking out for you any more." Lloyd chuckled and shut the door.

Mikey lingered there for another second and then lifted Gerard to the bed. It hurt at first but the soft cold bed felt amazing on his skin.

"No! NO NO NO!" Mikey shouted as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh stop it you big baby." Gerard whispered and winced as Mikey jumped back.

"What the hell?" Mikey leaned forward wiping the tears from his cheek. "Gee...is that really you?"

Gerard couldn't help but grunt.

"No it's Shirley Temple you ass!"

Mikey collapsed on top of him.

"Oh thank god! I really thought you were gone!" He began sobbing again.

"Get the fuck off me!" Gerard grunted in pain.

"Oh sorry!" He leaned back.

Just then a rattle came from under the bed. Mikey leaned down to the others.

"He's alive!" Mikey whispered grinning.

Gerard could hear the light cheering of his friends.

"How'd you do it?" It was Frank's voice.

Mikey slid the bed out so Gerard could whisper straight into the vent while still being on the bed.

"Had him go full blast...the helmet wires snapped...Played it off as crazy..."

"Holy shit. You took a full blast to the skull! How the hell are you still alive?" Ray whsipered.

Gerard chuckled.

"Brain's alot bigger than yours...its not full of hair."

Ray snickered.

"Very funny."

Gerard winced again as a jab of pain ran through his head.

"Tomorrow...when you go...pretend like it hurts...Act angry. Make them give as much as they can...then act crazy."

Mikey nodded.

"Got it."

"Get some rest." Frank whispered. Gerard could hear Frank and Ray shuffling out from under the bed. Mikey scooted the bed back to the wall. He grabbed a pillow on the floor and placed it under Gerard's head.

"He's right get some rest." He stood up and flicked off the light and crawled into bed. It was silent for a while. The cool air felt good on Gerard's skin.

"Gee?" Mikey whispered.

Instead of answering Gerard just grunted.

"What did you do to make Korse so angry? What did you say?"

Gerard didn't answer for a long time.

"I said I loved her."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay I did it! Take that Microsoft Word! I don't need you! any ways. Yeah had a shitty day and needed to vent through FF. It's a little dark I know but in a good way I think. Let me know your thoughts in the Reviews xoxo


	10. Thank you for the Venom

**_A/N: Disclaimer: Parts of this chapter may not be suitable for children under the age of 14. _**

* * *

><p>Victory woke up in the dark. Her back ached from sleeping on the cold flat mattress. She had no idea what time it was, only that she felt like she'd slept a long time. A groggy sensation filled her head and muscles. Her muscles still ached from where Korse had dragged her into the hole. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Though there wasn't much to see. Victory stumbled to the sink and filled her dry mouth with the disgusting water. She winced as she swallowed but was glad to have some sort of refreshment. She went back to the mattress and pressed her back to the wall. She placed her hand beside her and felt a small pile of dirt under her hand. In the dark she made imaginary scenes and places she'd only read about in books.<p>

"If the malnourishment doesn't kill me the boredom sure will." She said to herself. "And now I've begun to talk to myself...I really am going insane." She lightly banged her head into the cement wall. She jumped when something tickled her hand. Looking down she saw a small amount of dirt on her hand. Brushing it off her shoulder bumped the wall again. Something in the wall moved and more dirt poured out. Victory turned to see part of the cement wall was decayed. Several bricks had become exposed. The cement around them was slowly falling out. With her index finger Victory slowly began picking away at the edges of the brick. More and more dirt fell around her. Finally the cement was completely gone. Using her two index fingers Victory pried the brick out. Her heart beat faster. If she could pry the brick out she could have something to keep her from going completely mad. She'd give anything for sunlight. The brick gave way and popped out of the wall and toppled onto the floor. Just as Victory's hopes had risen they dropped twice as fast. Behind the first brick was only another.

"Stupid!" She muttered to herself. "Of course a prison cell isn't made up of one row of bricks. Stupid stupid stupid!" She took the brick on the floor and hit it hard on the wall. Something caught her eye causing her to flinch backward. A ray of light burst around the outer brick like fire. She could feel a light breeze through the cracks. Victory squinted into the hole. Picking up the brick again she slid it long ways into the hole. Tapping it a few times she could feel the brick nudge a little each time. Finally she jammed it with her elbow and the brick came free. The room seemed to burst with sunlight. A quick gust of wind blew into her face. Fresh air felt good. She took in as much as she could. The air smelled sweet like grass and flowers. She pulled the longer brick back and squinted through the hole. Her heart jumped when her eyes fell on the garden. Tall grass was in her way covering most things but she could still make out the blue berry bush and the bright red roses. They'd never looked more colorful. She was behind the orchard looking through the trees. The brick hole was perfectly ground level but she could still see the bright blue sky. She sighed and smiled to herself as she inhaled the fresh air.

Her ears twitched when she heard footsteps towards the door. Quickly she stuffed the brick back inside and turned just in time for the trap door to open. A hand tossed in her plate and quickly shut the door. She spent the rest of the morning eating her breakfast and starring out into her garden.

* * *

><p>Gerard woke with a pounding head ache. His body hurt from top to bottom.<p>

_At least I'm alive._ He thought to himself. He could hear Mikey already moving. He sat up only to feel even more pain shoot through his body. As he sat up he saw a pair of feet sticking out from under his bed.

"Mikey?" He asked in a rough voice. His throat burned to even speak. Mikey jumped at hearing his own name and smacked his head off of the bed. He crawled out rubbing his head and adjusting his glasses.

"Oh good your up." He said wincing in pain. "I was just talking with Frank and Ray."

Gerard nodded.

"Tell 'em I say 'Hi'. I'm a little too sore to be climbing under a bed at the moment."

Mikey smirked and shook his head.

"Just be glad you still have a brain."

"That's more than we can say for you!" Frank's voice echoed through the vent.

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Well at least I don't..." Mikey stopped himself. His eyes flashed to the door. They all assumed their positions as Dracul and Lloyd approached their door.

Lloyd unlocked the door.

"And how's my favorite bunch of loonatics?" He said with a smile.

Gerard put his hand to his head and started rocking back and forth.

"Mmmmrph...head hurt...HEAD HURT!" He mumbled. Mikey growled.

"He's been doing that all night! He's got the mind of an infant! I wan't my brother back!" He said putting a pillow over his head. Gerard was impressed with how well Mikey played along.

Lloyd entered the room and gripped Mikey by the arm. Gerard resisted the urge to speak or fight back.

"Your wish is my command. You and your brother will be on the same level soon enough." Lloyd grinned and pulled Mikey along.

Gerard hugged himself and shook his head.

"Gee do something!" Mikey shouted looking back. For a moment Gerard thought he was serious. He looked up to see Mikey wink for half a second.

"Bye-bye brother. You go see doctor now." Gerard nodded his head and plopped himself on his pillow. He heard the door shut and latch. Outside the door Mikey shouted and screamed. He was proud he'd put on such a good show.

"Damn." Frank called through the vent. "I've got some competition."

Gerard leaned down and stuck his head under the bed. The blood rushed to it causing his head to spin.

"Just make sure you're ready when they come. And after don't be afraid to play it up a little, but don't over do it." He said before he pulled his head back up.

"Got it." Frank agreed and went to meet Ray.

* * *

><p>They waited a little less than an hour and Mikey was back. He had his lower lip sticking out and his arms wrapped around his head. He staggered as he walked. Dracul and Lloyd had to help him to the bed. He said nothing as he plopped down.<p>

"Two down." Lloyd chuckled. Gerard and Mikey still said nothing. Finally the doors closed and they heard Ray and Frank's door. From the sounds of it they took Ray. He shouted and screamed. For a half a second he broke free and started to make a run for it. Dracul quickly brought him down and dragged him the rest of the way.

The second the guards were gone Gerard and Mikey sat up.

"How did it go?" Gerard asked rubbing his head. Mikey ruffled his hair and straightened his askew glasses.

"Well." He smiled. "I told them if they ever wanted me to quit trying to escape and steal shit they'd better make me forget I'm even alive." He sighed and leaned back on two hands. "So they cranked it up full way. I thrashed around a bit...I even think I foamed at the mouth. Nice touch I thought. When they were done I laid perfectly still. They had to pick me up and I wrapped my arms around my head. I think I'm gonna go for the silent mental case type. It's easier to act."

Gerard smirked.

"Well ain't you an original thespian." He teased.

* * *

><p>After a while Ray came back. His hair was a tattered mess. He hung his head to the side and looked sleepy. He shuffled his feet as he walked to his bed. Frank noticed red marks around his wrists.<p>

_Well played._ He thought to himself. Ray sat down and let his head drop. Lloyd gripped him by the hair and pulled his head back.

"Why don't you tell your pal here how your little trip went?" He smiled and turned to Frank. Ray slowly blinked his eyes.

"k Boss...wa-ever you say boss..." His jaw slacked to the side and his head went limp again. Lloyd stood up straight and faced Frank.

"Guess it's your turn." He put his hands on his hips. Frank just glumly stood up and put his hands to his side. Lloyd raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"What? No fight? No cursing me out?" He said a little disappointed.

Frank shrugged.

"What's the point. You've basically killed my friends. I'm next. Why fight it?"

Lloyd pursed his lips and nodded.

"Well Drac, you heard the kid haul him out." He said turning to Dracul who grabbed Frank by the shoulder and pushed him along.

"Just one request." Frank said turning back to Lloyd. Lloyd turned to face him with a curious eye.

"Do your worst. I don't want to even remember my name." He looked down at his shoes. Lloyd raised an eyebrow and winked.

"As you wish." He said ushering him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Again they waited for Frank to return. Just when Gerard was beginning to worry he saw three shadows flash down the hall. Quickly Gerard laid back down and burried his face in his pillow. Mikey sat on the floor and stared at the wall. Ray sat on his bed rocking back and forth. The door open and Frank stumbled into the room. Lloyd gripped the back of his shirt to hold him up.<p>

"Remember your name yet kid?" He asked forcing Frank to look at him. Frank slowly lifted his head acting in pain. He opened his mouth but stopped.

"Pretty!" He said in a small child's voice and pet Lloyd's hair. Lloyd threw him back and slammed the door shut.

"I think our job is done." He said to Dracul. "Let's report back to the Doc."

From the small window Frank could see Dracul stare at Lloyd blankly. When Lloyd started to leave Dracul followed. Frank waited for their shadows to leave and he quickly stood up rubbing his back side where Lloyd tossed him.

"Man that was annoying." He said cracking his back. "Those two are seriously fucked up. I thrashed around forever before they finally stopped."

Ray nodded.

"They really wanted us dead." He said with a shrug.

"It won't be too long now." Mikey said through the vent. "We'll be back out in the court yard in no time." Frank agreed. They'd have a verdict by lunch. There was no denying Korse wanted to flaunt his achievement. He wanted to see them in action. That's when they'd make their move.

* * *

><p>Victory waited by her small window looking out into the world. She saw other patients wonder around aimlessly. Part of her kept hoping to see <em>them<em>...but she knew better. It had only been two days, and even if they were allowed out it wouldn't be for a good reason.

"It's not like they could hear me from here anyways." She said to herself. The door made a clank sound causing her to jump and slam the brick into the wall. Sure enough the metal door opened up and a square of light entered the room. She waited for the plate but it never came.

"_Victory_?" A voice whispered. Her heart skipped a beat. She rushed to the small door but didn't have the courage to look out of it.

"G-Gerard?" She stammered. Maybe he had escaped. Maybe he'd figured out her clue. A low growl came from the other side.

"Not quite." A rough voice answered. It was Lloyd. "Though I see you still think he's coming to rescue you, you Dumb Dora. Well, I've got news for you that should put your hopes to rest."

Victory dropped to her knees.

"We just finished up the last one of your friends. It's safe to say their treatment is complete. Won't have to worry about any more uprisings."

It was like all the air had left her chest. She leaned forward and put both hands on the floor to hold herself up. It couldn't be true. It was impossible. They couldn't!

"I hear your little lover boy thinks he's four years old. Guess that put's a bit of a damper on your relationship." He chuckled. His hand flashed under the door and snatched her hand causing her to fall on her elbow.

"That doesn't mean things have to be over for you." He said gripping her by the wrist. She tried to pull back but he was much stronger than her. "Just say the word...I can even get you out of this place. I have the key after all." He dangled it in front of the door. She tried to grab it out of the air but he was too fast.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not how this works. You gotta give to get sweat heart." He took a deep breath. "Now what are you willing to give? Hmmm?"

Victory was quiet for a moment.

"I'd like it if you would **_give_** me my lunch and kindly go** _away_**!" She said through her teeth. Lloyd let go quickly and pushed her hand back. With a snarl he tossed her plate in causing it to topple over.

"Still the same old stubborn bitch. You'll see. In time. You'll be begging for me! Give it time. When you want your freedom bad enough, you'll come crying for me!" He shouted and kicked the door causing the small hatch to shut.

Victory collapsed onto the floor. She felt dirty where Lloyd's hand touched her. She tried to wash it but no matter how much she tried it still felt unclean. It couldn't be true. He was lying. The boys couldn't be gone! They just couldn't be. Rushing over to the brick hole she pried it out and looked into the garden. She only saw a few other patients wondering around. She let out a sigh of relief. But then her eye caught something. A flash of dark hair ran past a bench. She squinted through the tree trunks. She felt her heart shatter. There they were.

Gerard ran to a bench and started poking Mikey who stood there lifeless. Ray was talking to what looked like a tree and Frank was sitting in the grass making a daisy chain.

She pressed her lips to the small opening.

"GERARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but she was too far. "GERARD!" She tried again as tears rolled down her eyes. She'd had enough. Finally she jammed the brick back in and refused to ever look out of it again. She cried for a long long time before she finally cried herself to sleep. It was over. Korse had won.

* * *

><p>"Man it's nice to be outside again." Ray said facing the tree. As he spoke he motioned his arms as if he were having an interesting conversation with it. Frank nodded as he plucked another daisy.<p>

"I missed the smell of blue berries." He said twisting it around the other string of daisies. Gerard sat on the bench next to Mikey and poked him trying to be annoying.

"It just feels good to move my muscles." He said biting his lower lip and looking like the best idiot he could manage. He didn't realize how strenuous acting mental was. It wasn't just looking and acting crazy, you had to keep it up when the guards were around. They couldn't hear them this far away so they could at least have normal conversation.

"How's that feeling by the way?" Mikey asked trying hard not to move his lips.

"Better now that I got some food in my stomach." He said leaning forward and grabbing a rose from the rose bush. He pinched it off at the stem sat back in the bench. He started picking off the thorns and twirling it in his hand when something tickled his ears.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked holding still. They all shook their heads, except Mikey who was perfectly still.

"No. What was it?" Ray asked pretending to shake hands with the tree.

Gerard shrugged and went to lay in the grass beside Frank.

"Nothing I guess. I just thought I heard my name." he said taking the daisy chain from Frank and put it on his head like a hat.

"Man those shocks really did mess up your head huh?" Frank teased taking the daisy chain back. His hand froze for a moment and his eyes widened.

"Korse, look alive." Frank whispered. Gerard took the chain back from Frank.

"NO!" He shouted and stood up. "My crown! I gets to be king this time!"

Frank stood up and grabbed it off of him.

"MY PRETTY!" He shouted in a child's voice. They both stopped fighting when Korse walked up to them.

"MOM! He took my crown!" Gerard pouted and sat in the grass crossing his arms.

Korse flared his nostrils like he smelled something bad.

"I thought I'd come to see how you are all progressing after your treatments." He leaned in to Frank closely. "Do you feel you need another treatment?"

Frank bit his lip and looked at his shoes shaking his head.

"Good...How do you feel when I say the word...'Victory'?" He raised an eyebrow. Gerard gritted his teeth and his his anger under his hair. Korse was testing them. He wasn't a hundred percent sure the treatment worked.

Frank looked around awkwardly. Gerard could tell none of them knew how to react to this. Finally he shot up and wrapped his arms around Frank.

"VICTORY IS MINE! DOWN WITH THE GERMANS!" He shouted loudly using the rose in his hand as a sword. He squatted on the bench and raised his elbows up.

"PEW PEW-PEW!" HE shouted making airplane sounds and aimed his fake gun at Mikey's head.

"PEW-PEWPEW! NEEERRRRWWWRAWWW! PEW-PEW-PEW!" Mikey screamed and threw Gerard to the ground and then went back to being a silent statue. Gerard began to cry as he held his knee to his chest.

Korse had had about enough of their stupidity as he cleared his throat.

"Good...As you were I suppose." He said snarling his lip a bit and walking off. Gerard got back on the bench and held his knees in tight.

"Damn Mikey. You didn't have to throw me so hard." He said looking at the blood stain on his knee. Mikey shrugged lightly.

"You said make it real...also don't ever shout in my ear like that again." He said in a more serious voice. He looked at Gerard for half a second and gave a weak smile.

Gerard ignored his little brother and stood up limping.

"Let's go the wreck hall. I want to check out the book shelf." He said grabbing Frank's daisy chain and running off towards the mansion. Frank chased after him shouting for revenge. Ray pretended the tree had offended him and walked off in a huff. As he left he picked Mikey up by the arm and they walked together back to the wreck room.

When Ray and Mikey reached the wreck room Frank was on the couch telling the TV a story about the three little bears. Gerard stood next to him, his eyes were on the guards. Lloyd had just come from from the door leading to The Hole. He must have just gone to see Victory. He tried not to let his mind wonder as to what she must be going through. Though he wasn't looking directly at him Gerard could tell Lloyd had a close eye on him.

Frank let out a heavy sigh.

"This TV don't want this story! YOU!" He pointed to Gerard. "Find me a story! I wan't a STORY!"

Gerard clapped his hands and dashed for the book stood there for several minutes looking at each shelf. Most were Almanacs, Bibles and Dictionaries. A few were children's books donated by local libraries. They were already well torn to shreds for one reason or the other. He scanned every title trying to find any connection to any kind of "Animal Farm". They were all covered in dust and cobwebs. It must have been years since anyone had laid a hand on them. Something creaked behind him. Turning he saw Lloyd with his arms crossed.

"Erm...Mister Doctor...I need a book now..." Gerard said in a small voice not making eye contact.

"So tell me mental case. Is there any bit of you left in there or is your brain just pudding?" Lloyd tapped Gerard's head. He shook it and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Doc wants me to test you all. He wants to make sure you idiots don't snap back to normal if you hear a 'Key Word'."

Gerard started giggling.

"Hee-hee. I like keys. Keys are shiny!" He curled his lips in and smiled. He could tell Lloyd wasn't getting what he wanted.

"I went to see your little girlfriend." He whispered.

Gerard's eye twitched but he held back.

"I guess now that your fucked in the head she'll need someone else to look after her. Hmm hmm hmm." Lloyd chuckled. Gerard ground his teeth together. Lloyd leaned close to Gerard's ear.

"And I think I'm just the guy to take care of her...if you know what I mean?" Lloyd pulled away waiting for any sort of reaction. Gerard's insides shook but he held his ground.

He opened his mouth to speak but turned quickly at to the book shelf.

"YAY! Pwetty books!" He shouted and grabbed the first one he saw. As he opened the book it creaked like an old door. Lloyd just shook his head.

"Damn...you really are long gone." He said jabbing Gerard in the back with his elbow. He slammed into the book case causing it to shake. For a moment he thought the whole thing would topple down on him. He placed both hands in front of him to keep it upright. Lloyd scoffed and walked out of the wreck room. Gerard looked back to the book shelf. Something strange caught his eye. The entire shelf was covered in dust except one two small spots. One spot was completely clear from where he had just grabbed the book in his hand. The other spot was slightly dusty but looked like it had moved. Gerard pressed the spine of the book with his finger. It moved in towards the wall. Pressing the other book's spines he realized it was the only one. Slowly he pulled it out to get a better look. The cover had the words **WORLD ALMANAC 1924 **written on the front in faded gold paint. It was much shorter than the other books. Looking up he looked to see the difference between it and the other books. That's when he saw something strange. A small thin book sat in the back of the shelf behind the one he had just removed. Using only his index and middle finger he pulled it out. It must have been there for ages. It was so covered in dust the front was unreadable. He placed the other book back in it's place and flipped the thinner book over. He blew off the dust and it went flying everywhere. Using his hand he cleaned off the rest of the cover.

"I'll be damned." He whispered to himself as he read the cover.

ANIMAL FARM

Eric Arthur Blair.

It was a book he had never heard of before. The cover was a blank white paper with the words typed on the front. It was bound together with string.

He opened it up to check the publishing date. He was shocked to see it had no publishing date. Instead someone had signed the first page.

* * *

><p><em>To Miss Victoria Chola<em>

_I hope your making the right decision. May your child and your marriage be blessed._

_With all my love,_

_Eric_

* * *

><p><em>Chola<em>, that name sounded familiar. That may have been the psych lady's last name but he couldn't remember. He looked below the signature and he had to keep himself from dropping the book. A small key was tapped to the inside cover. The words MASTER KEY were scrawled on the top. This was her clue. This is what she meant. He'd figured it out! He starred at the rose in his hand still and placed it between the pages. There was still hope.

"DINNER!" One of the guards shouted making him jump and nearly drop the book. He looked to make sure no one was watching and slipped the book into the elastic of his hospital pants. His shirt covered the book but he felt uncomfortable as he walked.

* * *

><p>Victor woke up when light flooded her cell. She squinted. This was much more light than usual. Her eyes focused. She realized it wasn't the hatch open...it was the whole door!<p>

"Dinner time." Lloyd said holding the plate out. Victor stood up. She didn't want to get any closer to him than she had to.

"I brought you real food this time." He said tenderly. He started circling her like a vulture. The food did smell good but his own smell over powered it causing her to feel sick to her stomach.

"I thought you and I could have a nice little dinner together...and maybe have a little dessert after." He chuckled. Now Victory knew she was going to get sick.

"I'm n-n-not hungry." She said. Her lower jaw shook. Lloyd stopped in front of her.

"Fair enough...we can skip dinner." He smiled and started towards her. She stepped back as far as she could until her back hit the wall.

"Please go." She said in a small voice. He brushed a hand past her cheek.

"We can go outside together if you just do me a small favor."

She closed her eyes as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. A few tears silently rolled down her cheek.

"I've always fancied you. You know that?" He said tilting his head to the side and looking her up and down with his eyes. "If you let me...I could easily let you out for a stroll every now and then...daddy would never have to know...All you have to do is..."

Victory slammed knee between Lloyd's knees. He stumbled back and dropped to the ground. She tried to make a run for the door but something caught her hair. Lloyd pulled her back slamming her into the wall.

"YOU DIRTY BITCH!" He screamed and tried to hold her shoulders back. She kicked him again then dragged her nails along the left of his face. He cried out in pain and advanced towards her again. This time she moved out of the way causing him to slam into the brick wall. He stood up getting ready to attack again when he saw Victory in the corner ready for anything.

"If that's the way you want it bitch, if you want to be a tease FINE!" He screamed and headed out the door. He slammed it shut. "This isn't over yet!" He shouted through the metal door.

Victory edged towards the corner and hugged herself close. If and when he came back she would be ready. He had already taken your freedom, her friends and the only thing she loved, there was no way she was going to let them take _her _as a person!

* * *

><p>Gerard sat with Mikey at dinner. Ray was too busy pretending the napkin box was a radio and Frank was dancing with Marilyn Monroe in the corner. They sat silently as they ate. Gerard watched the guards. Lloyd was missing. This worried him. He tried to not focus on it. Instead he thought up a plan to escape. He went over the details in his head. He made a mental map of the asylum and which doors would be the best to take. His thoughts were instantly broken the moment Lloyd walked into the cafeteria. Half of his face was scratched and bleeding. He marched up to the food line and grabbed a towel to dab off his face. Lloyd looked up and made eye contact with him. He quickly dropped his gaze and back to his meal. Mikey's eyes widened giving him the warning Lloyd was coming over.<p>

"And just how are we enjoying our dinner?" Lloyd asked. It wasn't difficult to pick up on the anger in his voice. "Pleasant I hope."

Gerard turned and opened his mouth as if he were in shock. Part of him was actually surprised as to how deep some of the scratches were.

"You have a boo-boo." Gerard pointed. Lloyd shook with anger.

"Yes I have a big FUCKING boo-boo. No thanks to your damn bitch of a girlfriend!" Lloyd sighed and tipped back on his feet. "Whoo I got to tell you, you are lucky you got away from her when you did!" He was beginning to sound more and more insane as he spoke. He had a crazed look in his eye. "I'm telling you that little bitch doesn't put out easy! You are lucky!"

Gerard looked calm on the outside. However under the table his spoon was now a twisted clump of metal. Lloyd leaned in between him and Mikey.

"Bud don't you worry your mush brained little head. Good old Lloyd knows how to get a wild dame to settle down. Oh yeah." He pulled a syringe from a pocket in his white jacket. Gerard couldn't help but let his eyes widen.

"One shot of this and she won't even know what planet she's on." He cackled leaning his head back. He leaned in again. "So what do you say to that?" He asked looking at Gerard.

"Doc wanted me to test ya. If that don't piss you off, i'm not sure what will." He cackled again waiting for some sort of reaction. "Come on mush head...scream shout...I'll even let you sock me in the jaw!" He pointed to his face and turned his head with a grin.

Gerard simply stuck out his lips like a duck and sighed.

"Your boring." He said through his duck lips. Lloyd raised an eyebrow and stood up normally.

"Guess she's all mine for the taking." He smiled to himself. Gerard knew Lloyd wanted a fight. Victory had obviously pissed him off and he was using Gerard to release some of that anger.

He walked away still shaking. A few drops of blood stained his white jacket. They waited until he had left the cafeteria completely before they spoke. Mikey let out a heavy sigh.

"Holy Shit!" He said breathing heavily. "How the hell did you not kill that mother fucker? I held my breath the whole time!"

Gerard tossed the spoon on the table. It barely resembled a spoon anymore. It was now a crumpled mess on the table. Mikey's jaw dropped when he saw a drop of blood fall off the spoon and on to the table top. Gerard looked down at his hand. He felt no pain but his hand had several marks from the spoon.

"We leave tonight." He said through his teeth.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This took my three days to write. I know its incredibly dark. To those younger readers who didn't read or follow the disclaimer. I'm sorry for damaging your tiny minds. This was meant to be a more grown up story. Let me know your thoughts on this in the Reviews. _


	11. I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down

_A/N: I know I'm finally updating. I've been putting off updating like a bad writer. I've been too cheery to write anything dark and desolation row-ish. But thanks to friendly nagging. Here you go. _

* * *

><p>Gerard waited til after dinner to make his move. He knew Lloyd couldn't reach Victory until after lights out. After dinner they had a few hours of free time but Gerard and the others just went to their rooms like Gerard ordered. He hadn't told them a thing until they were all in their rooms under lock and key.<p>

"How the hell do you plan on getting us out?" Frank asked through the vent. Gerard was sitting on the floor. He pulled the book out and showed them the key.

"It's a master key. It goes to every door. It was in a clue Victory left. I figured it out." He said removing it from the tape. "But we have to move fast. The guards will make another round and then Lloyd will try and go after Victory."

Ray was standing near the window as look out.

"They're coming." He whispered. They scrambled to their beds and pulled the covers up tight. Gerard closed his eyes but could still see Lloyd looking into his window. He had a sickly grin wide on his lips. Slowly he turned and continued down the hall. The second the shadows were gone Gerard and Mikey were up on their feet.

Gerard put the key in the lock hole and slowly opened the door making sure to not make a sound. Mikey put their pillows under the sheets and covered them with blankets. Frank and Ray did the same as Gerard opened their door.

"_We have to go through the east hall find where the Isolation Chamber is_." Gerard whispered as he checked the corners down the patient halls.

_"How big is this place_?" Frank whispered eyeing up the large hall. "_There's only like twenty of us here_."

"_Korse built the place as an addition to his mansion. It had to be state regulation of max capacity of patients._" Ray whispered.

"_So basically it's a huge fricken maze of insanity_?" Mikey added. Gerard nodded and gave the motion for them to go. They ran down the hall silently and opened the door to a part of the asylum they had never seen.

"Which one?" Frank asked looking at a cross road of halls. There was a loud booming sound to the right, like metal banging metal.

"This way!" Gerard said and sprinted down the long hall.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked.

"I just do. Let's hurry!" He said not looking back. They ran for a while until they came upon the only hall with lights and no doors except one at the end of the hall. A man in all white stood at the door rubbing his hands.

"LLOYD!" Gerard shouted. The scream startled him causing him to spin on his heels.

"Well...I'll be damned you little crazy fucks managed to sneak out of your cells. Just how did you manage that one?" He raised an eyebrow impressed. Gerard and the others slowly began walking towards him.

"Don't worry I'll just make sure you go on back to bed. I don't want to keep the little miss waiting, hmm, hmm, hmm." Something dark sparkled in his eyes.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Gerard shouted. Lloyd's head twitched to the side.

"Excuse me? How are you...?"

"Making full sentences?" Gerard smirked getting closer and closer. "I guess you and Dracul didn't do such a good job scrambling our brains as you thought."

Lloyd's jaw dropped in horror.

"But..I...You...How is it..." He stammered and backed into the wall. "That's impossible!"

Gerard was only a few feet from him now.

"No, what's impossible is you laying a hand on Victory!" He balled his hands into fists as he shouted.

Lloyd's stunned expression turned into a devious snarl.

"Sorry pal, But she's gettin' what's comin to her!" He said simply and lunged himself forward.

Gerard dodged the first blow. He gripped Lloyd by the back of the collar and slammed him hard into the wall. He then took Lloyd's head and slammed it into his knee. Lloyd rolled off of it and stumbled to the wall on the other side. Gerard stepped forward with his fist back but Lloyd quickly swept his foot low causing Gerard to topple back. Gerard hit the ground hard. Just as Lloyd was about to swing Gerard kicked his own feet out knocking Lloyd down. Gerard jumped to his feet and gave Lloyd a hard kick to the head. His body went limp on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

Gerard shook his head.

"He's still breathing." He said grabbing the key out of Lloyd's pocket. He unlatched the door and twisted the key.

* * *

><p>Victory cringed as the light blinded her eyes.<p>

"Victory?" Gerard called in the dark but she couldn't make out who it was. She lunged herself at him screaming wildly. He dodged her clawing arms and took hold. She thrashed and screamed as he held on as tight as he could.

"VICTORY CALM DOWN!" He shouted. "IT'S OK IT'S ME!"

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME. I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!_" Her screams lightened into sobs but her thrashing continued. "_I'll kill you for what you did to them!_"

"Victory, it's ok. It's me. It's Gerard!" He tightened his grip worrying he was hurting her. She was faced away from him and shaking her head and arms wildly.

"NO! I don't believe you! I saw them myself, you bastard! They're gone!" Her body went limp. She closed her eyes and began to sob loudly. Gerard couldn't hold her anymore. He slowly let her to the ground.

"They're gone." She continued sobbing. She brought her arms to her face and covered it.

"No we're not. It's ok." He whispered and pulled something out from his pocket. Gently he pulled one hand down and placed something in her palm. She wrapped her fingers around it. Slowly dropping the other hand she flexed open her fingers. In her hand sat a small thorn-less rose. Her sobbing softened and she turned to face him slowly. He greeted her with a smile. Carefully she brought a hand to his face.

"But...it's not possible. I saw you...there is a hole in the wall. I saw you. Your not real." She sat up and put both hands on his face now as she examined it. "You can't be here." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"The shock machine was broken. We only were pretending." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. He felt her arms shake. Her brow lowered and she shook her head taking her hands off of his face.

"No. No it's a trick." She said almost sounding like a small child. Tears dropped down her cheeks as she backed away. "You can't be real."

Gerard put a hand under her chin and pressed his lips to hers tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. They wrapped their arms around each other trembling. Finally they separated. She put her head on his chest.

"Is that real enough for you?" He asked kissing the top of her head. She nodded with a large smile. They pulled apart but kept holding hands.

"Hey pretty lady." Frank said stepping into view.

"FRANK!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let go and did the same to Mikey and Ray.

"I'm so happy your all safe!" She smiled clearing the tears from her face.

"Not safe for long." A rough voice called from the door way. Lloyd stood hunched panting heavily. He lunged for Victory. Gerard pulled her by the hand out of the way. Lloyd's face met Gerard's fist.

"Get Victory out now!" He shouted as Lloyd met him hand in hand forcing him towards the wall. Frank nodded and grabbed Victory's hand. They ran out of the cell and into the hall. Victory ripped her hand from Frank's

"NO! I'm not leaving him here!" She shouted and turned. She looked as Lloyd punched Gerard hard in the ribs. He rolled to the ground hard.

Mikey went to help but Ray's hand blocked him.

"What are you doing! We gotta help him!" He shouted looking at Ray.

"No. This is his fight." Frank answered for Ray. Ray gave him a nod agreeing.

"If things go sour we'll jump in but he needs this." Ray said looking back to the fight.

Gerard's lip and nose were bleeding. Lloyd had already given him two blows to the face.

He sat on the ground for several seconds.

"What's the matter? Can't get up?" Lloyd sneered.

Gerard opened his eyes. Something small and cylindrical rolled on the floor closer to him. A small plastic cap stuck over the end of the object covering the needle. He picked up the syringe and popped the cap off with his thumb. He needed to get Lloyd close to him.

"Is that the best you got?" His speech slurred from his bloody lip.

Victory watched as Lloyd pulled something from his back pocket.

"Gerard!" She shouted and pushed past Ray.

"VICTORY NO!" Ray shouted and reached after her. Before she could blink Lloyd had gripped her hair tightly and put a knife to her throat.

"Well, well, well...looks like I got the prize." Lloyd smiled a toothy grin. Victory struggled but the knife stuck into her throat. A drop of blood trickled down her neck. Lloyd brought his mouth to the base of her neck and licked the blood.

"Mmmm, tastes sweet. What else tastes sweet on you?" He chuckled and pulled her head back further.

"Let her go!" Gerard shouted. "We'll do what ever you want. Just let her go."

Lloyd put a hand in his coat pocket then looked back to Gerard. His left eyebrow raised.

"You want her back...Take her!" He shouted and threw Victory forward. The knife just barely skimmed her throat. She let out a gasp as she was flung forward. With out thinking Gerard put both hands out to catch her. She let out another quick gasp as he caught her.

He leaned into the wall as he caught her. She fell into his arms and placed a hand on her forearm. The syringe stuck out between her fingers. She sucked air in quickly as she ripped it out.

"Oh god! Victory!" He held her tighter. What had he done? "You bastard! What was in that thing?"

Lloyd smiled.

"You'll never know." He said shaking his head. Frank and the others ran to her side as Gerard charged Lloyd. Victory leaned into the wall trying to keep her world from spinning.

"Victory? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Frank asked placing a hand on either side of her head. She nodded but her head kept flopping to the side.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." she swallowed hard. Her mouth was beginning to get dry.

"You have to stop him." She said in almost a whisper. Gerard and Lloyd were in full swing now. They knocked back and forth to every wall. Gerard slammed Lloyd hard into the sink causing it to fall from the wall to the floor.

"Why would you run forward like that? He could have killed you with that knife!" Frank said examining her neck.

"Not...Knife..." She was trying to push him away but he held her down

"Don't move your bleeding pretty bad." He ripped a sleeve off his shirt and pressed it to her neck.

Gerard had Lloyd in a corner. His hands were wrapped around Lloyd's neck. In the dark Lloyd's face grew dark purple.

"Not...knife." Victory whispered louder. "G..Ga...Ga." Her throat was so dry.

**BANG!**

The room fell silent. Everyone's head turned to the corner of the room. Gerard's hands loosened as Lloyd dropped to the ground.

"Gun..." Victory whispered.

Gerard looked down to his white shirt. Blood began forming from the center of his shirt. A silver gun fell from Lloyd's hands.

Gerard fell to his knees.


	12. Move Your Body When The Sunlight Dies

_A/N: ain't I just an evil bitch? :D_

* * *

><p>Gerard clung to his stomach. His vision blurred.<p>

"GERARD NO!" Mikey screamed as they all ran to his side. He gasped for air and spat out blood. It wasn't coming from his throat he knew that much. Whatever hit him hadn't reached his stomach. The blood came from his lips. He spat more out as he fell to his elbow.

"Gerard! Talk to me!" Frank shouted. He leaned into the wall as Mikey lifted his shirt. Ray took the gun from Lloyd's hand.

"It's...ok." He said breathlessly. He looked down to his stomach where a small red blood spot sat in the middle the outer part was bright pink but not bleeding.

"Rubber bullets." Ray said dumping them on to the floor. Gerard jammed two fingers into the hole.

"Still hurt...mph...like a son...of a BITCH!" He pulled out the rubber bullet and let it drop to the floor. "I'll be ok." He said grunting as he got up.

"The...shirt was wet...blood just spread out more." He said gently lowering his blood stained shirt. It had spread out even more making it look worse. With Ray's help he was able to stand up.

"VICTORY!" He shouted. She was on the floor limp.

"She's still alive." Frank said feeling her throat. "But she's still loosing a lot of blood."

_"_Gerard can you run on your own?" Frank asked looking up. He nodded and let go of Ray.

"I'll be alright." He grunted.

"Ray," Frank said lifting Victory up. Mikey helped him. "Can you run if we put her on your back?"

Ray nodded. They loaded her on and he wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped her legs tight.

"What about him? Is he still breathing?" Mikey asked pointing to Lloyd.

"Doesn't matter let's just lock the door and leave, but grab the gun." Gerard said limping out of the cell.

* * *

><p>They were nearing the patients rooms when something large behind them growled. They turned to see Dracul standing at the end of the hall. His lips curled and a low growl bellowed from behind them like a fog horn.<p>

"RUN!" Frank shouted.

They could feel his large steps behind them as they ran. The ground shook under his weight. They ran through one of doors leading to another hall and locked the door fast. Dracul slammed into it hard. His dark eyes glared through the glass. They backed away slowly as he started pounding on the door.

"Keep going!" Gerard shouted. They sprinted off down the hall and deeper into the maze of halls. The floor seemed to incline as they ran.

"Where the hell do we go?" Frank looked out a window.

"When the hell did we get up stairs?" Mikey shouted at the window.

"I didn't even know this place had an upstairs!" Frank shouted.

"Listen!" Gerard shouted. The banging had stopped. "Keep running!"

They continued up the spiraling halls. Finally they had to stop to take a break.

"I can't keep doing this." Frank panted.

"We're going...in circles." Ray said trying to breathe.

Gerard leaned against the glass closing his eyes trying to think. It felt cool on his skin.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"It's glass." he said sitting up straight and putting a hand to it.

"Yeah...so? All windows are glass." Mikey raised an eyebrow. Gerard shook his head.

"No, there's no bars on the glass!" He said looking out it. He moved two windows over and pushed up on the glass moving the window opened. He stuck his head out and looked to the sides. Quickly he stuck his head back in and looked at the empty room across from them. He quickly limped into the room and started tearing up bed sheets.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked peering in.

"Ray move Victory to your front. We're going to tie her around you so she doesn't fall." He said with out looking at any of them.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked again. Frank poked his head out the window then brought it back in with a huge smile.

"You fucking genius." He smiled and turned to Mikey. "We're going to climb out." He said going to help Gerard rip sheets.

"There's a pipe along side the wall that leads the the ground."

Together they tied the strips around Ray and Victory tightly. Gerard went first out the window and down the pipe. He carefully stepped on the parts that connected the pipe together. He watched as the others shimmied down. His heart beat a little faster while Ray climbed. One wrong move and that was it for the both of them. Finally Ray's feet touched the ground. They untied Victory quickly and placed her back on Ray's back. Gerard had to check again that she was still breathing. She hung lifeless with her arms swinging but she was still alive. They could hear Dracul's heavy foot steps from the window. He stuck his ugly face out at them and let another bellow escape his snarled lips.

"Come on. We need to go before Korse wakes up!" Gerard motioned and took off. They ran for the gate but stopped at it's large iron bars.

"How do we get over it?" Ray said shuffling Victory. "There's no way I can climb over with her on my back."

Gerard eyed up the gate.

"We don't." He said heading to the security box. A guard was fast asleep in a chair. His feet were propped up on his desk. With a fast kick Gerard knocked the seat out from under the guard. He woke up scrambling for his seat. He looked up to see Gerard holding the gun in his face.

"Open the gate!" he shouted fearsly. The nameless guard fumbled a shaky hand on a large button. The gates buzzed and swung open. As they were leaving the guard reached for something on his belt loop. Gerard turned quickly and pistol whipped the man. He fell back onto the floor unconscious. Without another word Gerard lead them out and away from the Asylum.

* * *

><p>They ran down the dark streets of the town. They ran as fast and as hard as they could until they were close to collapsing. Finally they rested behind a closed gas station. Ray unloaded Victory gently on to the ground.<p>

"Where do we go from here?" He panted clearing the sweat form his forehead.

Gerard panted shaking his head.

"I don't know. I haven't thought this through all the way."

"We can't just keep running. It's a small town and we don't have any money." Mikey pointed out.

Frank stood up quickly causing them all to look at him.

"I've got it." He said pulling a small card from his pocket.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you have it. Two in one day :D and like always let me know what you thought in the Reviews. _


	13. I'm Not Ok

_A/N: I did it I finally have a working (slightly older) computer that works! Yay! So I want to start off saying how much it sucked not being able to update. All I could do was think over the story line again and again in my head and rewrite it mentally which is never a good thing. However I am working with a new typing system so forgive any typos. I'm working with Windows7 give me a break. Any hoo I'm sure your all dying to know what Frank's great idea was so…enjoy_.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sherri Chola sat comfortably in her over stuffed chair next to the warm fire. She held a first edition of "Animal Farm" on her lap as she stroked the cover with her finger tips.<p>

"You might be the first copy in exsistence." She said to the blank white cover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: My Dearest Niece<strong>_

_**From: Uncle Eric**_

* * *

><p>She smiled as she played with a strand of string sticking from the edge.<p>

She pulled her shawl up a little closer as she felt the harsh wind of the night. She could hear rain begin to fall. Looking out her window she could see the tip of Desolation Row Asylum. Her brow lowered with a worried scowl. A sudden loud knock on her door caused her to jump from her thoughts.

"Who is calling at this time of night?" She grumbled to herself as she tightened her shawl a little tighter.

"Mr. Garbner that'd better not be you!" She shouted towards the door.

"Your appointment is next Friday!" She shouted reaching for the brass handle and pulling the door open quickly.

"This had better be an….emergency…" Her jaw dropped as the last few words dribbled from her lips.

Standing in her doorway stood a tall man with blood on his chest leaning weakly on a taller man. A shy thin boy held a dead like body in his arms and in the center of it all stood a familiar face dripping wet from the rain.

Frank looked up letting several drops of water flick from his hair.

"Define an 'Emergency'?" He said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"I simply can't believe it!" Sherri said astounded as she hurriedly patched Gerard's stomach. Frank carefully told her everything after she'd let them into her home. They'd placed Victory on the couch, making sure her vitals were normal. Gerard laid on the floor next to the fire as Sherri put on the finishing touches to his bandage.<p>

"I had no idea it was that horrid there. I'm so so sorry I ever left you all alone." She said brushing her blonde hair from her face as she sweat from the heat of the fire. She placed a few pillows under his head letting him rest.

"Try not to move." She told him as she pulled a large syringe from a small first aid box.

"Get that fucking thing away from me!" He shouted and struggled to get away from her.

"He hates needles." Mikey said moving to his brother's side. Wide eyed Sherri nodded.

"Understandable. Gerard was it?" She asked placing her empty hand on his arm tenderly. She could feel his skin ease up from her touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. This is something to numb the pain. I won't make you take it if you don't want to." She spoke to him as if he were a child but still made her point.

His eyes dashed towards Victory.

"Will I be awake when she wakes up?" His voice softened.

Sherri nodded with a smile.

"It simply numbs it. That's all. You'll stay awake the whole time…Though you're head might feel a little dizzy." She kept her smile.

Gerard's eyes danced from Sherri to Victory.

"Fine…just make it fast." He groaned putting a hand on his chest over his patch. Sherri nodded and proceeded to inject him with the syringe.

He winced as the fluid entered his veins. He could feel it burn up is arm and make his heart race fast in his head. His face flushed like he was being strangled. He soon began to panic. She must have poisoned him! It was all a trap! Korse had been working with her all along! Then suddenly the room began to spin and the pain stopped. Not just in his head but in his chest. The pain eased back and then again it was gone all together. The room started to stand still but would sway to the left and right slightly. He thought it strange he didn't feel dizzy from all the movement. Instead he felt calm like the lilting was like the ocean tide. He smiled to himself thinking of the ocean. He knew it was the drugs but he didn't care. His brain was able to process that he was safe. They were all safe. It was a new feeling for him. He may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"That will wear off in about three hours." Sherri said standing up as she watched Gerard smile at the ceiling.

"He'll quit feeling loopy in about a half hour." She continued as she closed her medical bag and checked on Victory. She placed a tender hand on the girl's cheeks. They were pale and cold from the rain. Parts of her hair were still clumped together and stuck to her face.

"She's very malnourished." Sherri said to Frank as her hands dropped to the girls wrist for a pulse.

"Korse had her eat small portions so she would stay thin and kept her in a single cell by herself." Ray said in almost a whisper. Sherri looked to him as he spoke. Mikey and Frank looked at him astonished he knew that.

"I'd watch her eat at lunch." He said with a sullen shrug. "Some times Korse would get angry if she would eat too much. It was part of her being 'Perfect'." He sounded disgusted.

"Not to mention she was kept in a windowless hole for a few days." Mikey added balling his fists up.

Sherri moved her hands under Victory's filthy cotton shirt feeling her rips and organs for any abnormalities.

"Her ribs stick out a little but I don't feel any swelling which is a good sign. Though her glands are swollen which indicate a sinus infection and drainage of the throat. That's probably from the cell she was kept in. It's likely she breathed in heavy bacteria and her weak immune system is trying hard to fight it off. Did she ever seem dizzy or disoriented to you?" She asked to others.

"We didn't have much time to talk." Frank said raising his eyebrows and looking down.

"I think she was just given a heavy sedative. She seems like she will be ok. She was lucky. The wrong dose of anything can be deadly. I'm going to give her an antibiotic for the infection." Sherri said taking another syringe from her bag. She pressed the needle into Victory's skin. She didn't even flinch as the doctor injected the fluid.

"Ray…" Gerard whispered and motioned for him to come closer. Ray nodded and crept down to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Closer…" Gerard whispered. Ray leaned in so they were only a few inches apart.

"Your hair…is a circle…" He whispered seriously. Ray's eyes rolled as he leaned back. Gerard made a curving motion with his right hand.

"Circle…" He said closing one eye and looking at Ray from a two dimensional angle.

"Ok buddy. You get some rest." Ray patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"It's not the drugs! I swear! I'd be saying this sober!" Gerard's voice inflected on several words and then dropped again as he spoke.

"How are the rest of you?" Sherri asked turning to Frank, Ray and Mikey.

"We're ok." Frank said flashing a fake grin. He wanted her to know he was ok, but more than anything he wanted to convince himself he was ok.

_"I'm not ok_!" Mikey said rubbing his hands on his pants. "I've never felt more filthy!" he hunched his shoulders up trying to separate himself from the dirt.

Sherri smiled closing her eyes.

"I have a shower upstairs. Third door on the left." She said pointing to the stairs. Mikey put his hands together as if he were praying.

"Thank you!" He folded his fingers together and skipped upstairs. Sherri turned to the others.

"I suppose you'd all better be washed up." She said looking at the four mud covered beings in her living room.

"I have a second washroom down stairs and through that hall." She pointed. "There are fresh wash cloths you can clean yourselves off with. You're going to have to drag your friend though." She said looking at Gerard.

"I'mmokay to walk." He said trying to get up. "Thedrugsare wearingoff."

He stood up and kept his balance for a moment before Ray had to hold him upright.

"Come one. Lets get you cleaned up." Ray said putting Gerard's arm around his shoulder and assisting him to the wash room.

"Keep your underpants on and I'll bring you fresh garments." Sherri said as they left the room. She turned to Frank as he began leaving.

"Can you assist me?" She said in a low voice as if not to wake Victory. Frank couldn't help but admire how proper she spoke.

"I would like to get her upstairs in a bed where she can be warm." Sherri motioned to Victory.

"Sure thing." He said nodding his head and lifting Victory like she was nothing.

"This way please." Sherri walked up the steps as Frank followed. Frank could hear Mikey in the shower as they passed the third door on the left and continued down the hall.

"Something tells me he'll be in there a while." She smiled as she could hear him sing behind the door.

"You have beautiful home." Frank said eyeing up the beautiful paintings and lavishing rugs on the hall floor. Several end tables held expensive looking flowers in priceless looking vases.

"Thank you." She said politely as she opened a dark oak door with brass handles.

Frank set Victory on the bed and turned away as Sherri started taking Victory's filthy clothes and replacing them with a fresh clean night gown.

"You have quite a large house for just one person." Frank commented as he looked over the beautiful paintings on the bedroom walls. He could hear something change in Sherri's peaceful tone.

"You may turn back now." Sherri said as she started cleaning the dirt and sweat from Victory's feet, hands and face. Frank turned to see a sad look on Sherri's face.

"I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?" he asked worriedly. She gave a fake smile and shook her head.

"Oh no. It's not you…I just…" She placed a large blanket over Victory.

"I wasn't always the lonely female doctor." She turned away started pulling fresh clothing from a drawer. He thought it was strange she had men's clothing. She handed him a pair of slacks and a crisp white shirt. It was then he saw the ring on her left hand. His eyes lingered on it as she held her hand on the top of the clothing pile.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. It was all he could think of to say. She smiled and shook her head as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"No, no I'm quite alright. It just sneaks up on me from time to time." She said clearing tears from her cheek.

"How did your husband die?" Frank asked taking the spot next to her. "If you don't mind me asking?"

To his surprise she left the bed quickly. For a moment he'd thought he'd upset her, but instead she returned with a small framed photo of a man with a round face and light hair. He had a uniform on and a navy cap.

"That's Robert…" She sniffled and caressed the edge of the frame. "Robert Bryar. His platoon called him Bob." She smiled and sniffled. "He was scoping an area for civilians in London when he stepped on a land mine…He was a doctor too. He taught me everything I know. If it weren't for him I'd have never become a doctor."

She held back her sobs as she put the photo away.

"I'm so sorry." Again was all Frank could say.

She looked at him and put a hand to his cheek.

"It still amazes me how…sane all of you are. I mean I knew some of Korse's patients were innocent but I still would have expected some of you to go mad from mistreatment alone." She put her hand down and rested it on her lap.

"After my Uncle told me about Victoria and Korse I knew what I had to do. I mean after all…." She faded off and looked at Frank's confused expression.

"Wait…what?" He asked tilting his head. "'Victoria'? This is Victory and…how did you know about Korse?"

Sherri smiled and stood up.

"I suppose I'd better explain myself." She closed her eyes as she smiled.

Suddenly Victory began to stir.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay it's done! I'm a little proud of this one. I hope you are all looking forward to Sherri's backstory!. And for those of you who didn't catch the info in Kids From Yesterday._ _For all you artists out there, some of you saw my poorly drawn Killjoy comic versions on deviantart, I admit the shading and color looks like total crap because I refuse to learn Photoshop. So for those who wish to participate I'd like to see your versions of the Killjoys in these Fics, and you can send them to my Facebook or send me a link in the reviews or in the Privet Messaging. This is only if you want to. I'm just curious to see how you guys see them. It can be any character from any story/chapter/ time period/or scene you want. The one I like the most I will write a short story about anything you want (Disclaimer: no bandcest or sex stories). The only rules are you can't copy someone else's picture and say it's yours(I'll just know!), no nudity and only slightly raunchy scenes if it's funny. Have fun, and they don't have to be "Perfect Pictures" I don't care if they're crayon. :D Just have fun._


	14. In the Best Damn Dress I Own

_A/N: It's super late so I'll make this snappy_

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I…" Victory mumbled. Frank could see her shoulders shake. She was disoriented from the drug. Her hand felt the fabric of the bed.<p>

"NO!" She shouted thrashing. "GERARD!" She tried to sit up but Frank held her down

"LET ME GO! NO! GERARD! FRANK! HELP!" She screamed as she started crying. Frank held her tight as she scratched at him.

"VICTORY! It's ok! Shh! You're safe!" He shouted over her screams. Slowly she stopped and her arms dropped to her sides. He felt her thin hands cling to his still filthy shirt. He patted her head as he hushed her.

"You're safe. It's ok. We're far, far away." He whispered. He pulled a way still letting her rest her weak head on his shoulders.

"What happened?" She said wiping tears away. "Where are the others? Where is everyone?" She started getting worked up again. Frank tightened his arm around her.

"They're ok. Everyone is ok. They're getting cleaned up. After you were knocked out we carried you away from the Asylum. You remember Dr. Chola?" He said stepping away and waving a hand towards Sherri. Victory nodded.

"Hello," Sherri said with a wide smile and sat on the bed at Victory's side. Victory was silent but gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to be taking care of you, alright?" She said speaking as if Victory was a child. She patted the girls arm tenderly.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

With out warning Victory's shoulder's began to shake as she started sobbing. Sherri put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Frank stood looking helpless.

"It's just shock. She's ok. Why don't you got find your friends and get cleaned up. It'll be good for her to see them." Sherri said professionally. Frank nodded and left the room.

"What if he finds us…?" Victory whispered. Sherri rubbed Victory's shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that. He has no idea you are here. Just try and relax." Sherri stood up and handed her a glass of water.

"Try and take a sip. It will calm you down."

Victory held the cold glass in her hand. Just looking at it made her stomach turn. She had no desire to eat or drink. Reluctantly she took a sip. The second the water touched her lips it was as if she hadn't drank for days. In some truth she hadn't. She gulped the water down greedily.

"Not too fast. You'll make yourself sick." Sherri warned taking the glass.

Oddly enough Victory felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. Her shaking chest finally stopped and her heart slowed.

"Thank you…" Victory said numbly. Sherri set the glass on the table and sat back on the bed.

"It's a little trick my grandmother taught me." She said thoughtfully.

A light knock came from the door. Frank poked his head in. Sherri nodded for them to come in.

"Ray get your hands off me I can walk fine!" Gerard grumbled as he walked in. Ray was close behind him followed by Mikey. Gerard looked over to see Victory sitting up.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a crisp white button up shirt. She couldn't help but notice how dashing he looked, how they all looked. It was the first time she'd seen them in something other than scrub green pants and dirty white shirts. His hair was slicked back from water making him look like something from TV.

"Your up!" He said rushing to her side. She couldn't help but blush. He looked so handsome yet she was still covered in dirt and his blood.

"How are you feeling?" he asked putting a hand on either side of her face and looking her over.

"I'm ok. I should be asking the same about you!" She eyed up where he'd been shot.

His eyes dropped too. He put one hand on her shoulder and to other to his stomach.

"It's a little sore, but I'll live." He said looking up with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her. It was the second time he'd kissed her. She couldn't help but feel self conscious with everyone in the room. He pulled back and sat next to her. Sherri stood up as the others sat by Victory. Sherri sat on the edge of the bed amazed. After everything they had been through, she expected them to be filled with hate, but it had only brought them together. She watched as love radiated from each of them.

Finally Gerard turned to her and pulled something from his pocket.

"Frank said you knew about Korse and Victory?" He said softly. Sherri sat up straight and placed both hands on her lap.

"I found the master key taped to the inside of this book." He said opening it. "It's addressed to Victoria Chola. That's your name isn't it? How is that possible?"

Sherri let out a light sigh.

"I suppose it's time you all learned the truth." She said but her voice sounded strange. She accented the words in the same English accent Korse did.

"I'm not from Monroeville. I'm from England. The man who wrote that book was my uncle Eric Blair. That is a first copy of his book. He gave it to Victoria Chola as a gift." Sherri turned to Victory.

"Your mother." She said keeping her smile. "You see your mother and my uncle were an item once. My mother married Victoria's brother, your uncle. After my parents were killed in a car accident he took care of me. Though Victoria couldn't live with her brother's death so she left my uncle and befriended a doctor named Charles Korse. After a year she got pregnant with you, Victory, but slowly things began getting violent. She still kept in contact with Uncle Eric and he worried for her life as well as yours. When Korse heard of their secret phone calls and late meetings he demanded the three of you move to America. Uncle Eric was heart broken but respected Victoria's choice to leave. Doing so he left her this book. I had no idea it was still around." She said thoughtfully touching the stained pages.

"Uncle Eric was devastated when he heard what had happened to Victoria but he knew there was no way he could get close to Korse and I couldn't stand to see my uncle suffer the way he did. Not only that but I couldn't stand to let a monster like Korse continue to do the things he did…I mean…your family after all."

She hesitated.

"So wait…" Frank said sitting up. "That makes you two cousins. You knew all along, everything!"

Sherri nodded.

"I was always interested in medicine but after my husband passed I knew I had no place trying to make a family in England. We had news that things were getting worse at Desolation Row from local police. Korse wouldn't remember my face or my name so I went as a Psychiatric Doctor, having actual credentials. There was no way the state would stop me if I did things legally."

"Wait!" Frank stopped her again. "If Korse married Victoria wouldn't he know her last name and know who you were?"

Sherri smiled and shook her head.

"When Victoria left Uncle Eric she kept his pseudonym George Orwell. I'm not sure why, part of me wants to think she still loved him. Korse only knew a Victoria Orwell. I knew he was torturing Victory…though I had no idea you'd forgotten completely about your mother."

Gerard felt Victory's hand ball up around the sheets.

"I'm so sorry." Sherri said shaking her head. "I tried to do this as clean as possible. I had no way of know I'd set you off…"

Victory shook her head.

"It's alright. It's better this way." She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Ok…" Gerard said putting a palm to his head. "I know it's the pain medication messing with me but in lame man terms how are you connected?"

Sherri let out a sigh.

"Basically, I am Victory's cousin, I'm here to help but you guys escaped before I could do anything."

Gerard nodded.

"Ok…"

"So where do we go from here?" Mikey asked rubbing his hands together. He couldn't seem to stop. It was the first time his skin felt actually clean.

Sherri stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Well, I start by making you all a good home cooked meal, you look starved to death. I don't even want to imagine what they fed you. Then tomorrow we get the first train out of town and go to the police and explain everything. A shot to the stomach is proof enough of how mad Korse is." She went to her closet and pulled out a navy blue dress.

"Why don't you all head down stairs and help me prep for dinner." She said setting the dress on the bed. "Victory you can use my washroom and clean yourself up. I'm sure you could use a hot shower."

Victory nodded finally breaking into a smile. The boys headed out the door, but not before Gerard snuck another kiss to Victory. She hid her rosy cheeks as they left and tried to get out of the bed. Her muscles still ached from the drugs but she pulled herself up on the post of the bed and stumbled to the shower. The water felt so good on her skin. She saw as cakes of dirt and filth washed off of her. She scrubbed her skin raw with the soap and let the water wash over her dirty hair. Once a month the guards would let them take showers but they had a single bar of soap between all of them. Victory was allowed a privet shower but she still always had very little to wash with. She read the bottle that said SHAMPOO. Turning it over she read the directions. It felt so good in her hair. She felt the soap bubbles squish between her fingers. The bottle said repeat as needed so she thought it best to do it two more times…just to be sure she was clean. Finally when the water ran clean she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She ran quickly to the bedroom and dried off. Sherri had given her underwear too next to the dress. Luckily they were close to the same size. She slipped on the dress and pulled the skirt tight over her hips. It cut low at her chest and was a little large in the hips it was comfortable. It was the most dazzling shade of navy blue and had two red buttons at the belt line and two more at the six inch slit at the bottom. The inner part of the slit was the same shade of red making it look very American. The sleeves were short and made her arms a little cold. After years of wearing the same outfit the dress felt so foreign to her…and she liked it. For once she didn't look like her sickly self. She looked like the people beyond the gates of Desolation Row. She looked…normal.

* * *

><p>After stumbling around the kitchen Sherri made him sit and watch as she prepared dinner. He watched as Ray prepared steaks and Mikey was mashing potatoes. He also noticed how close Frank and Sherri were as she told him how to make chocolate pudding. He saw a twinkle in the boy's eyes when she'd correct him on mixing the batter and how she smiled at the corner of her lips ever so slightly when he messed something up or asked a question. He looked away from them and to the grandfather clock. Victory had been in the shower for an hour and a half now. He started to worry she had fainted and was now drowning, or slipped on a bar of soap and was now bleeding out on the bathroom floor. He tapped his finger on the wooden table nervously.<p>

Finally the stairs creaked as tiny feet started down the stairs. Victory rounded the corner almost bouncing into the room. It was a good thing he was already sitting or he may have fallen the blood rushing to his cheeks.

She was stunning. She'd only ever worn our patient uniform in all the years he'd known her. He hardly recognized the woman before him. The blue dress hugged her curves beautifully. Her hair was a shiny chestnut brown and waved so naturally, Judy Garland would be asking her for tips! She pinned the front back making her bangs puff up a little, only making her look like a movie star.

"Victory, how are you feeling?" Sherri asked putting a stack of plates on a table in the next room.

"Much better." She said with chime in her voice. "I've never felt so…."

"Free?" Frank said with a wink as he whipped pudding. Victory smiled and nodded trying not to giggle.

"Can you and Gerard help set the table?" Sherri asked going back to the kitchen. Victory nodded and headed to the dining room.

Gerard felt a hand under his chin closing his mouth.

"You're drooling." Mikey said smirking and going back to the potatoes. He didn't even realize his mouth was open.

He hurriedly rushed to the dining room and grabbed the silverware. Victory was already on her third plate. Gerard fumbled with the forks. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Erm..you um…look really nice…" He choked out the words. Her face flushed and a large smile spread over her face. It was a smile he'd never seen before.

"You look very handsome yourself." She said holding the last plate. She kept her head low as she smiled. They reached the end of the table together. They were only inches apart. He stared into her eyes feeling the heat between them. He just wanted to hold her close and keep her safe forever. He brushed his hand across her ivory cheek and leaned in for a deeper kiss this time. Her knees shook.

"Dinner's ready!" Sherri called. Victory dropped the plate. It landed straight on his big toe. Victory scrambled to grab it and set it on the table. Gerard gasped in pain but quickly sucked in as the others started in the room.

He pulled out a chair for Victory and sat beside her. Frank pulled a chair out for Sherri and sat between her and Gerard. Mockingly Mikey pulled out a chair for Ray and sat between Victory and Sherri. They had to admit the food was amazing. It melted in their mouths. Sherri was a little startled when she saw how fast they all ate. Victory had three helpings and admitted she hadn't eaten for the last two days.

* * *

><p>Finally after dinner they retired to the living room. Sherri set up beds for all of them on the floor.<p>

"I thought you might feel best spending your first night of freedom together." She said putting another log in the fireplace. It felt warm on their skin. The nights at the asylum were cold and damp. It was almost too good to be real. Sherri got pajamas for everyone and the settled into bed.

"Please stay with us." Frank said softly as he curled up next to the fire.

Sherri shook her head.

"Oh, no I couldn't. It's not proper. I really should sleep in my own bed." She waved her hands. The group all moaned and argued with her.

"Please." Victory said in her small voice. "It'd be like a sleep over."

She and Gerard were cuddled up on the couch.

Knowingly Victory batted her big eyes and put her lip out just enough to be noticeable.

"UGH, fine!" Sherri said groaning. She pulled up a blanket next to Frank and Ray. Gerard raised an eyebrow as she sat down closer to Frank. There was plenty of space between Ray and Mikey. He hid his smile.

"Ok everyone. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Sherri rested her head on a pillow and pulled the blanket up tight.

Victory tucked her head into Gerard's chest. Tomorrow everything would change.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I say Yay! everytime because I'm just happy I finished in one night. I hope you understood the whole Sherri back story. I know it got a little confusing. I had to make a chart just to keep it straight in my head and not have weird accidental incest or nonsensical relations. Hope you liked this chapter I tried to really paint the 1940's for you. Such pretty fashion. Let me know how you felt in the reviews, and also if anyone is actually interested in the art contesty thing. I've had zero feed back, reminder the winner will get a short story of their choosing! It doesn't matter how random! So to those of you Americans just going to bed, goodnight and to you English readers just waking up and reading this before school, good morning, and good day to all you other readers who read this whenever. _


	15. It's Not a Fashion Statement

_A/N: uggghruggle….I don't wanna write this chapter.*poutface* You all know what's coming cause I'm a horrible …ok…I'm gonna do it. You all know what's happening in this chapter however it needs to happen to transition into the next chapter…ugghhurgle…fine.*dramatically drops head back and starts typing*_

* * *

><p>Sherri felt her eyes open on their own. The sun beat down into the living room. She pressed her face into the pillow to block the sun. The pillow felt very warm and soft. She smiled and pressed deeper. It was then she felt arms wrap around her. Her eyes shot open and she awkwardly looked up. Frank had his head on a pillow with a small grin on his face. He snuggled her closer and hummed. It was then he opened his eyes. His eyes shifted and then he looked down. Their eyes met and then shifted to the left and right.<p>

"Um…Good morning…" he said not making eye contact.

"Can you um…" Sherri looked at his arms.

"Yeah sorry…" he said lifting his arms away and sitting up. Both their faces were bright red. Sherri sat up holding her blanket as if to cover herself.

"Well you two looked comfy." Gerard's voice boomed from behind them. They turned to see everyone looking at them. Sherri thought all the blood would rush to her head and she'd faint.

"How long were you all….?" Sherri got up and brushed herself off.

"Since you giggled in your sleep and rolled over." Victory smiled childlike. "It was so cute!" She said clasping her hands together. She was still on the couch next to Gerard. Ray and Mikey stood in the door way with a plate of bacon and eggs.

Frank got up and cleared his throat. Sherri began walking out of the living room and up the stairs trying to hide her red cheeks.

"So...breakfast is ready?" he cleared his throat again. Gerard covered Victory's eyes and looked down.

"Lonely years at the Asylum, eh Frank?" he said raising his eyebrows. Frank looked down at his thin cotton pants.

His hand instantly covered himself.

"Shut the hell up! I just woke up!" He shouted as he stormed to the bathroom.

"I don't get it…?" Victory pulled Gerard's hand down and looked at the empty room. He just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go ask Sherri to help you get ready? We'll get breakfast finished." He said kissing the top of her head. Her bruised body was beginning to darken. He hated the site of the dark black and purple marks but the darker they got the more they were healing, and he was glad for that.

She smiled and nodded getting up. After she left he got up and cracked his back a few times. He headed to the kitchen with Mikey and Ray as they were starting to make coffee on the stove. Frank came out of the bathroom looking rather pissed. The others couldn't help but smile. Frank mocked their laughing as he grabbed a coffee cup from Mikey's hand and chugged it.

"Hey that's mine!" Mikey shouted putting his arms out annoyed.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Frank choked as he put the coffee cup back down.

"Yeah dumb ass. I just made it!" Mikey snarled and grabbed another cup.

"I don't ge'h wha' thee big dea'w iz." Frank said trying to cool his tongue.

Mikey turned to him with large eyes.

"It's been years since I've had coffee! This is the first cup, the perfect cup. And you downed it in two seconds." He put his hands on his hips.

"Ye'h an I bew'ned my pung!" Frank held his tongue out. Mikey poured another cup and mixed in the right amount of sugar as Frank talked. He sipped it gleefully.

"Karma." He said almost singing the words as he sipped.

From no where Sherri's blond head popped from the door frame cartoonisticly. They could only see her head from the frame. Her arm extended and a pile of fine clothing sat in her arm.

"Clothes for you boys to get dressed." She said placing the clothes on a chair and popping back out.

"Hang on!" Gerard called. Her head popped back.

"Yes!" she said quickly.

"What's the rush?" he raised an eyebrow.

A frightful smile crept over her lips.

"One, I want to get us out of town as fast as possible. Two, I have a surprise for you. And I can't leave my dear cousin waiting." She pointed at Gerard with a wink.

"How come he ge'ths a s'thur-prize?" Frank said holding his tongue literally.

Sherri glared at him.

"You've had enough surprises for one day." She said sharply and dashed out. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before grabbing the clothing.

"Are these…suits?" Mikey asked picking up a jacket.

"This might be the fanciest thing I've ever touched." Ray said holding the light blue cotton shirt in between his fingers.

"We have ties!" Mikey held one up to his neck.

They all had matching suits that oddly enough fit them. Ray had a little trouble with the sleeves of his jacket but it fit nice. The suits were a very dark blue that matched the ties and the shirts were a light baby blue with white buttons.

"You must let me do something with that hair." Sherri's voice said from behind them. They turned to see her looking at Ray. It was hard not to stare at her stunningly bright dress. She had a cherry pink soda fountain dress with a thin belt around the waist. Ray looked up at his tattered mess of locks.

"It's been a few years since I cut it." He said shyly.

"Where's Victory?" Gerard asked looking up the stairs. Sherri bopped him on the nose.

"Patience." She smiled and led Ray to the sing. She cut a few snippets of tangled hair but pulled the rest back into a tight bun at the base of his neck. Using gel she slicked it down to almost flat. Ray felt his head awkwardly.

"It's…so…smooth." He said patting it.

Sherri pointed to Gerard.

"Your next." She said drawing him in with her index finger. Reluctantly she pulled him to the sing and wrapped a towel around his neck. She slicked back his hair making him look like a movie star. He patted the puffy part with his hand and brushed it back with a comb.

"Quit showing off." She joked and pushed him to the side. She grabbed Mikey by the arm.

"Why are you doing this now?" He grumbled as she tipped his head back. "Doesn't hair take a while to manage? What are you doing with those scissors? That water's cold! Hey my glasses! How are you doing that? I….oh…" She sat him up and took a towel off of his head. With a comb she brushed his hair to the side like an artist adding the final touches to a painting.

He looked up at where his hair used to be. His hand touched the short edges of his hair.

"What did you…how did you…YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

She smiled and stepped back.

"You suffer from obsessive compulsive disorder right?" She tilted her head. "Your hair is easy to manage now. It'll be cleaner. And…I didn't want to tell you but…you had a chunk of your brother's blood still in your hair."

His eyes widened.

"Thank you?" he raised an eyebrow and went back to his coffee looking shocked and confused.

"What just happened?" He asked staring at the table. Ray was still patting his flat hair.

"I don't know…"

Sherri turned back to the sing to rinse her comb when Frank popped up.

"Me next." He smiled. She jumped back. She could feel her cheeks getting red.

"Erm…Comb your hair." She said handing him the comb and heading out of the room. "I have to get the curlers out of Victory's hair." She said just as she dashed out.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Guys…." Mikey said tapping his coffee mug. "I think Victory's cousin is crazy…"

They all nodded with wide eyes.

There was a series of loud bangs and skids across the floor upstairs.

"Sherri really, why am I…oof! What are you doing to my-Don't touch those!"

"Trust me it adds lift!" Feet shuffled down the stairs.

"But...erg…are we in such…oof…a rush?" Victory burst into the room like sunshine. She had on a lemon colored square dress with a white collar and white buttons. A white ribbon tied across her waist. Her hair had been curled to perfection. Her make-up was flawless. The boys found themselves staring at both Victory and Sherri.

"Oh…" Victory found herself staring back. "You look nice." She said biting her lip. "Sherri, why are we rushing so fast?"

Sherri smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh…no reason. Just don't want to miss the train." She laughed uncomfortably. "And I wanted you all to look nice. The police are looking for escaped mental patience, not clean cut, proper folk…heh..heh..ah-hem." Her laugh died out and she cleared her throat.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Police?" Gerard sounded out the word. She nodded as her awkward laugh picked up again.

"I turned on the radio when I went upstairs after I woke up and….It's all over the news. They are trying to say you are armed and dangerous psychopaths. Korse has put out a warrant for Victory's arrest."

"And the rest of us?" Mikey said picking up on her last words.

Sherri bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Your wanted dead or alive but preferably dead." Her pitch had suddenly dropped.

"So when's the train leave?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a quick chapter to get you through till the next one. I feel like I'm not keeping true to the whole 1940's feel so I added the dresses in cause I love vintage fashion and it helped me picture this. If you want to picture it better you can find the Soda Fountain Dress and the Lemon Square dress on . I'm not trying to advertise in any way or product place anything I just really think these dresses are pretty and I like to incorporate visual aids for the readers to help make it a little more realistic. Also if you have any entries for the art competition please send them in soon. So far I have two-three people entered. This is just for fun but the winner will get a short fic of their choosing. *note rules and regulations in previous chap* reminder they don't have to be good, just fun. _


	16. Save Yourself

_A/N: busy busy, bla, bla, you all know_

* * *

><p>"Victory, stop playing with your hair you look fine." Gerard assured her. She brushed a curl behind her ear as she looked around. They were standing at the ticket booth just outside the train station.<p>

"I just don't want anyone to recognize us…" She whispered eyeing up a few people. They cautiously starred back at her. Mikey leaned in.

"You're making a little bit of a scene…" He whispered back. She made a small squeak and put her hand to her side. Gerard shot him a dirty look.

"It's alright." He whispered in her ear. "No one in town has seen you in years. No one knows what you look like."

Sherri walked up with Ray and Frank.

"Here are everyone's tickets." She said handing them out. "Now I've put us in groups of two in separate parts of the train so not to look like a group. Gerard you and Victory will sit together in the back." She said handing them two tickets.

"Ray you and Frank. And then Mikey and me." She said handing Ray the tickets. "All right. Let's get moving." She smiled and turned to leave.

The group began to pair up in twos. Mikey was making his way up beside Sherri when he felt something pull on his arm.

"Listen, you gotta give me your ticket!" Frank said quickly. Mikey looked around.

"What? No, why?"

Frank pursed his lips and rolled his eyes back and forth as if to say '_Well…ya know…_'

"Please, Mikey." He spoke impatiently as the group grew further and further.

Mikey let out a heavy sigh and let his knees buckle

"Ugh, fine! Ray's more fun to talk to any ways." He rolled his eyes and swapped tickets.

"Thanks!" Frank smiled and took off after the group.

"TELL RAY I WANT THE WINDOW SEAT!" Mikey shouted after him. As he ran past he was in such a hurry he didn't notice two figures in white fold down news papers to watch the small group board the train.

* * *

><p>Mikey pushed past Frank and to the back.<p>

"What the hell was all that about?" Sherri asked before she stepped to the door. Frank shrugged.

"I think he really wanted to sit with Ray." Frank said casually. Sherri glared at him for a second suspiciously.

"Alright slick, lets go." She smiled as she sighed and grabbed him by the hand leading him on board. As he walked he brushed past a few people. He was having a strange sense of déjà vu. He saw Ray sitting a few seats in front of Gerard. Mikey was quietly arguing with Gerard and pointing to the window seat. Gerard rolled his eyes and brushed Mikey away.

"It's just til the train starts. Then you can have the window seat." Gerard said annoyed and turned to Victoy.

Frank tried to ignore the strange familiar scene. Sherri pulled him into the seat next to Gerard and Victory. They started talking in whispers and smiling. He tapped the arm of his seat nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sherri asked sincerely.

He started tapping his foot.

"Nothing…" He said quickly. His heart was racing. This had all happened before. Something was wrong…or was going to be.

"Look." She said taking his hand. "We're safe. We're on the train. We're almost out." She smiled.

"No…something's wrong. I've seen this before…" He tried to swallow but his throat was dry.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Just try and take a deep breath. Close your eyes and count to ten." She said in a calm soothing voice.

"LAST CALL FOR TICKETS!" The man in front of the train shouted. "TRAIN'S LEAVIN NOW!"

Frank closed his eyes tight so everything grew dark. He took a deep breath in. He could hear the whistle of the train sound.

"One…two…three…four…five."

The wheels of the train sounded.

"Six…seven…eight…."

The doors to the train shut.

"Nine…" This was it they were safe. "….Ten."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop the train." A dark cold familiar voice echoed in his ears.

His eyes shot open.

No. Not here. Not now.

* * *

><p>As he opened his eyes he couldn't see anyone in the train cart. No one moved. The door to the cart was open. Sun light dimly shown in. A sickly familiar figure stepped up the small stairs. Everyone stopped breathing.<p>

"Is there a problem?" The train man said looking up at Korse with fear. He smiled and shook his head.

"It appears you have a few illegal passengers. I'm not sure if you are aware but five patients from my hospital have escaped with the help from a woman claiming to be a doctor. And they are sitting right there." He turned to face the six of them. At once they all seemed to sink back in their seats.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My sweet daughter….You look so much like your mother." He smiled as he walked back. He spoke so tenderly.

Gerard gripped her hand tight as they all stood ready to run.

"I know you have these delusions that these boys are helping you but I'm sorry. You must come home." He opened his arms. "Please…Daddy misses you."

"You will not laying a hand on her!" Sherri spat stepping over frank to the walkway. With out even blinking Korse whipped a hand across her face causing her to fall back. Frank leapt forward.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed. His fist made contact with Korse's jaw but not before something pulled him back. His arms were pulled back behind him.

Korse leaned up licking blood from his lips. Frank saw Dracul and Lloyd had hold of him.

"Let him go." Korse said calmly cleaning up the last drop with his pinky. The two guards dropped him.

"Victory, darling, you must come with me. You see how these savages act?"

Victory shook her head.

"NO! I'm not going!" She screamed holding as tight as she could on to Gerard's hand.

Korse closed his eyes and let out a light sigh.

"Dracul, Lloyd, sedate her and the others." He said so casually and placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose as if it simply annoyed him.

Suddenly it was like war had broken out. Gerard kicked the guards back as they grabbed for Victory. Dracul shoved him hard into the window. It cracked as his back pressed into it. It would be heroic to say he fought longer than that but in reality the wound in his chest pulsated with pain on top of the aching pain in his back. He grew dizzy as he took another swing and missed. Lloyd jammed a needle into his arm and his body slowly dropped to the ground.

Victory climbed over the seats and behind Ray and Mikey. Ray got a few good punches in to Dracul, while Mikey held off Lloyd with a ripped off seat cushion. Dracul's elbow hit Mikey's cushion as he tried to block Ray's fist and threw it from Mikey's hands. Lloyd got a grip of Mikey's hair and jammed another needle into his neck. Mikey dropped. Ray looked down in horror. This was just enough time for Dracul to shove a needle into his forearm. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Victory backed away from the two guards.

"VICTORY NO!" Sherri screamed as Korse gripped Victory by the hair and craned her neck to the side. Victory tried to let out a scream but the needle stopped her short. Her body went limp in his arms.

Sherri turned to Frank. He was standing near the back door.

"FRANK RUN!" She screamed as the guards grabbed her and pulled her back. "SAVE YOURSELF! JUST RUN!" she screamed.

He closed his eyes for half a second. He didn't have to look back at the door to decide to run out or back at the others. It wasn't a debate, it wasn't even a decision.

He lunged forward with all his force screaming wildly. He pulled Sherri back violently and jammed his other fist into Dracul's jaw knocking him down. Lloyd slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Frank's head suddenly making the world slow down. He watched as he and Sherri fell to the floor. He watched her shut her eyes tight as the needle pressed into her neck. He felt a small pinch in his own. She opened her eyes and gripped his hand tight. So much fear was behind her bright blue eyes, yet at the same time she seemed happy. She looked down at his hand with a smile and her eyes slowly shut. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Victory's head pounded like drums as she woke. The light above her burned her eyes. She tried to raise her hands to cover her eyes but something stopped her. Looking down she saw leather straps wrapped around her wrists. Quickly she began to panic.<p>

"GERARD! FRANK! HELP!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. He body felt sore as she thrashed. It had been as if she hadn't rested in days. A man burst into the room.

"VICTORY CALM YOURSELF!" Korse shouted over her. Two men with white masks over their faces rushed in. They pushed a needle into her arm and slowly she began to settle.

"Shh, Victory. It's alright. Your safe now." He hushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Father…I…I…" She blinked away the fuzzy feeling.

"I'm so, so sorry we had to restrain you. You were beginning to get violent…you know how you get without your medication…" He said with tears in his eyes. "It pains me to see you like this."

Slowly he undid the leather cuffs around her wrists.

"But…no…Ger-…ard…and…F-f….the others." She shook her head as fuzzy images buzzed through her head.

"Hush now. Don't worry." He said holding her close. He laid her back and took her hands.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked squeezing her hand. She looked around.

"D…d-Desolation…Row?" She asked in a small voice. He nodded.

"Very good. You gave us quite the scare young lady." He smiled.

"I…I did?" She breathed heavily.

"I'm afraid you had another episode."

"Episode?" She asked weakly. Korse nodded.

"You attacked several of our guards. You tried to strangle one, shoot another and you threatened the man who guards the gate. You nearly escaped had Lloyd here not sedated you." He said looking up at one of the masked men. He had purple bruises around his neck.

Victory shook her head.

"But…the others…Gerard…and Frank…" She said with a perplexed look.

"And Mikey, and Ray and even Sherri Chola." He finished for her. "You keep using those same names every time you have an episode."

She looked confused.

"I don't understand…"

He sighed and kissed her hands.

"It's normal to have imaginary friends, darling, but not if they tell you to do violent things."

"Imaginary?" she pulled back.

"I know your mother's death has been very hard on you but…creating these people in your mind to fight your battles is not healthy. You could have really been hurt this time." He said looking at her hands as he spoke. She pulled her hands away.

"What are you talking about? We were on the train when you attacked….Gerard and I…" Her memories were fuzzy. "The others…my friends…"

He took her hands again.

"Sometimes we make up stories in our head to help us deal with things, Victory…Imaginary train rides, friends who tell us bad things…but, Victory….Your friends aren't real."

* * *

><p><em>AN: what a twist!_


	17. Just Sleep

"NO!" Victory shouted shaking her head. "You're lying! They are too real! You're just telling me this to trick me! You have them locked away somewhere!"

Korse looked to the guards and nodded. Lloyd closed his eyes and bowed his head and then turned to leave the room.

"Victory, I'm going to tell you something, something I've told you many times but you seem to block it out ever time….When your mother passed you became very ill. You started talking to yourself. You would tell me of these friends you created. Mikey, Gerard, and then eventually Ray and most recently Frank and Sherri Chola. I've had the guards report to me of your conversations. You would talk about how they wanted to escape and that Frank had created a plan. Last night you tried to escape and hurt a lot of people."

"But I did escape!" Victory shouted.

"Almost…" Korse paused. "We had to heavily drug you. I think this train experience you are talking about was a dream you had while under the sedation."

Lloyd emerged back in to the room holding a small stuffed toy in his hands.

"You remember this little guy?" Korse said taking the toy and handing it to Victory.

"W-wheezy?" She said breathlessly. It was sewn back together but bits of it were still torn apart and it's eye was missing.

"This is Mikey's…"

"No…this is yours. You've had it since you were a child. A few days ago I tried having a session with you, we talked about your mother's death. You got very angry and tried to destroy Wheezy. Later you blamed it on the guards." He said touching the unicorn's head tenderly.

Victory shook her head.

"No…I don't want to believe you…" She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Korse pursed his lips.

"I'm so sorry…I wish you could live in your little fantasy world in your head I really do…but if you are beginning to become violent, I must take actions."

"Actions?" Victory repeated looking up from the doll. Korse bit his lower lip and cleared his throat.

"When you tried to escape the police had to get involved….Due to the state of your psychosis the state has informed me that you have become a threat to society. Come tomorrow morning….you are going to get a lobotomy, unless you can prove to me you are aware of reality." He said in a grave voice.

"But….I remember them…They're real!" She squeezed the doll. Korse let out a heavy sight.

"Oh my Victory…My sweet, sweet daughter…" He kissed the top of her head and turned to the guards. "I want you to take her to the wreck room. Let her settle down for now. We'll schedule her for her…lobotomy in the morning."

The guards lifted her up from the bed and began walking her out the door.

"Wait…no…What's a lobotomy?" She said forcing herself to face her father. He smiled and put his hand to her cheek.

"Something to make you better. It'll make you happy….you'll be perfect." He smiled.

"_Perfect_?" she whispered. All fight in her had died.

It was as if something inside her had snapped. She was second guessing every thought she had. She didn't even notice as the guards pulled her along the hall and sat her on the couch. She sat there for hours. She tried to process the past few weeks in her mind slowly. She remembered sitting with Frank for breakfast the day after he had arrived, she remembered watching clouds with them in the court yard….or did she? The drugs in her system made her mind fuzzy. It was hard to focus on one specific memory. With every memory she could easily just have been by herself. She walked back along the halls to the patients' rooms. Two empty rooms sat next to one another. There was no sign of anyone ever being in them. She traced her fingers over the empty beds. Picking up one of the pillows she brought it to her nose breathing in deeply. It smelled like a musty old pillows no one had used in a long time. Could he be right? Was this all in her head? If they had been here there would have been a sign right? Looking around she couldn't find so much as one hair in the empty rooms. She picked up the doll and looked it over.

"Am I really insane?" she whispered to the stuffed unicorn. Its one eye looked at her blankly.

"I suppose if you answered I probably would be…" She said tossing it on the bed.

"Victory…" I soft voice called behind her. She turned to see Korse standing in the door way. "It's time for bed." He said ushering her out of the room.

She followed obediently as he led her to her own room. She sat down on the bed with a dead expression.

"What's going to happen to me?" She whispered. "Am I really insane?"

Korse sat down next to her.

"No, no, I would never use that word. You just need help. Tomorrow morning you and I will take a little walk to the operation room. I'm going to do a simple, painless surgery on your brain. I know it sounds scary but you won't feel a thing…and when you're all done you'll be all better. I'll even take you outside." He smiled. "You've always wanted to see the train station, right?"

"I'll be allowed to go into the world?" She asked in a dull voice. He nodded.

"I'll make you all better. You can be perfect at last." He whispered and put something in her hand. "Take this…it'll help you sleep."

She looked down to see a small white pill in her hand. As if a robot obeying a command she stiffly placed it on her tongue and swallowed.

"That's my girl." He smiled wider and kissed her on the top of the head again.

"I'll see you, first thing in the morning." He said as he stood up and left the room.

The second the door shut she spit the pill back into her hand. She didn't want to sleep. She had to think. She couldn't be crazy…it didn't feel right. She lay back on the bed trying to shake her head clear. Tears ran down her cheeks as tried to sort her memories.

"I can't be insane!" She cried. She got up and rushed to the open window that looked out into the garden. She placed her hands around the bars trying to breath in the night air. A sound tickled her ears.

_Victory_! The air seemed to whisper. _Victory_! It seemed to becoming from nowhere. She tried to locate the sound but it all sounded like it was coming from her head.

_Victory!Victory!Victory_!

The voices echoed in her head. She really was insane!

"NO!" She screamed and covered her ears. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" She beat her fists against her head. Falling to the ground she took the small white pill and stuck it back on her tongue. She swallowed hard as she beat her head.

"NO STOP IT! GO AWAY! MAKE THE VOICES STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It only took a few seconds for the pill to activate. She felt her eyes grow heavy and her limbs feel weak. She barely had the energy to crawl back into the bed. As the pills effects took over the voices stopped and her world fell into black sleep.


	18. DESTROYA

_A/N: If deadlines and reviewers could actually make you dead I'd be dead a hundred times over by now. I'm soooo sorry for not finishing these fics. Between not having an immune system and homework I've finally found time to update. Leaving you guys with a cliff hanger like that was just plane mean. Again Soooooo sorry. I'm going to finish this one to try to make up for it and then try to find time for Kids From Yesterday. If I don't you can yell at me on tumblr._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up<em>." The voice was distant in the fog of drugs running through his system.

"Come on, Gee wake up." The voice grew clearer. His eyes were open. At least he thought they were. It was pitch black wherever he was.

Gerard sat up rubbing his eyes. His head felt as if it was cracked open and his brain was trickling down the side. He brought a hand to the side of his head and felt a warm wet liquid. Blood.

"What…what happened?" He asked in a rough voice. His throat burned as he tried to swallow. Then it all hit him. The train. The fight. Victory!

"VICTORY!" He screamed as Sherri put a hand on his shoulder. She and Mikey were sitting on either side of him.

"Try not to strain yourself." She warned. "You're stomach wound is still bleeding and you hit your head pretty hard."

"W-where is Victory?" He already felt tears burning his eyes. Frank and Ray were sitting against a brick wall. They were silent for a while.

"He took her…" Sherri said softly. Gerard tried to stand but his legs gave out.

"We have to go get her!" He said through is teeth, biting down on the pain. Mikey and Sherri grabbed him as his legs collapsed.

"We're in the hole." Mikey said with a heavy heart. Gerard looked around. Surrounding them was nothing but brick and an old mattress. He fell back to his knees. It was over. Korse had won and they had lost.

"Press this to your head." Sherri ordered handing him a rolled up shirt. He put it to the fresh cut on temple.

He the pain ebbed but he could still feel his heart beat under the cloth. Sherri and Mikey walked him over to the wall with Frank and Ray.

"So what's the plan?" Frank asked standing up rubbing his neck where the needle had pierced him. Weakly Gerard looked up at him.

"There is no _plan._" He said as if the words sickened him. "Look around you, Frank! We've lost."

Frank's hand whipped across Gerard's face.

"FRANK!" Sherri screamed as Mikey and Ray's eyes bulged. Gerard's head pounded like a drum.

"Say that again!" Frank voice emulated through the small room hurting their ears. "Is that what you're going to tell Victory when you're looking into her cold dead eyes after Korse is done with her! 'Sorry Doll Face, we lost. No point in trying now.'" He shrugged mockingly.

Frank picked him up by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall.

"Frank there's nothing we can—" Gerard started but Frank's hand slapped him again.

"I warned you once! You mean to tell me you won't try _everything_ in your power save her?" Frank gritted his teeth as he spoke. Gerard fell silent and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"I guess you never really loved her then." Frank said letting him go and leaned on the wall next to him.

Gerard balled his hand into a fist and lunged for Frank's head. Frank ducked just in time. His hand slammed into the brick causing him to roll into it. With his back pressed to the wall he turned to Frank.

"DON'T YOU **EVER** SAY THAT!" He spat as he snarled. He took another step toward Frank ready to go again when a bright light surrounded Gerard's body. He turned to see a perfect rectangular beam of light shine through one of the bricks. He slowly pressed two fingers into the brick forcing it out the other side. Through the brick hole they could see the garden in the dull setting sun's light.

Gerard turned back to Frank as they all edged towards the light.

"Frank I could kiss you!" He shouted and hugged him. Sherri and Mikey each had an eye out the brick hole. The warm night breeze waved over their faces. The fresh air smelled amazing.

"Am I missing something?" Mikey asked still looking out the hole. "I mean…I'm not sure any of us could fit through this little space. Incase you haven't noticed…" He stuck his hand through the hole and waved it on the other side.

Gerard pushed him aside and looked at the bricks around the hole. As he did something caught his eye.

"It's her!" He exclaimed. They gathered around the hole. From the other side of the garden a small window with iron bars had a pair of lily white hands wrapped around them. They could see Victory's pale face in the light of the setting sun. She looked horrible to put it bluntly. Her eyes had deep dark circles around them and seemed sunken in. Her lips looked as if they'd never smile again. Her wrists had red marks that shown bright against her pale skin. She slowly withdrew from the window and back into the cell.

"VICTORY!" Ray shouted through the hole. They all joined in shouting over one another. They waited for her return but she never did.

Gerard stepped back and sprinted to the other side of the room where a busted sink sat in a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Everybody take a chunk of metal!" He ordered and picked up a large lead pipe.

"What for?" Mikey asked. Gerard flung himself towards them giving them barely enough time to step out of the way. The metal pipe pounded into the brick causing dust to fly from the cracks.

"We're escaping!" He said taking another whack.

"You're breaking the wall down with a sink pipe?" Sherri asked raising her eyebrows high. "That could take all night!"

"Then it takes all night!" He said hitting it again. Mikey and Ray were already picking up more pipe.

"If the brick is loose enough to let one out…MMPH!" He grunted as he hit. "It's enough to…MMPH! Knock a hole for us to escape! Kick if you have to!"

Frank stripped his shirt leaving only an undershirt, and started ripping it up into slivers.

"Cover your mouths with these." He said handing them to everyone. "It'll keep the dust from getting in your lungs." They each took one and tied them around their heads.

Sherri slipped off her heals and started picking at the cracks with the edge.

"Not like I could fight in them anyways." She said a little sad to see them go.

* * *

><p>They bashed the brick in until their hands couldn't take it any longer. Finally they took turns in pairs as the room filled with dust. Slowly brick by brick they made a hole large enough to fit a person. Their bodies ached and were covered in sweat and dust. They pulled down the handkerchiefs around their mouths leaving a lighter skin color than the dust and dirt color of their bodies. They left them around their necks as they crawled out one by one.<p>

"The sun's already coming up!" Ray shouted looking over the hedges of the asylum walls.

"We'd better hurry!" Gerard said coughing up some dust and ran to Victory's cell window.

"Victory!" he shouted as he hoisted himself to the window. To his dismay it was empty.

"Damn it!" He shouted jumping back down. "She's gone!"

* * *

><p>Victory woke just before the sun had risen to a pounding on her door. Her limbs felt funny, light almost. Her stomach ached for food. The door to her room opened as Dracul and Lloyd stepped in followed by Korse. She noticed red marks around Lloyd's neck and two black eyes. Could she really have done that? Her hands seemed too small to make a mark like that.<p>

"Good morning, my dear." Korse said softly.

"Good morning, father…" Victory said trying to swallow but her mouth was so dry from the drugs.

"It's time." He said with a smile as he took her by the hand and led her out of the room. The door shut behind her and the walked arm in arm down the hall.

_Victory._

The distant whispers echoed in her head again. She covered her ears as they walked.

"Something the matter, my dear?" He asked tenderly. She shook her head and kept walking.

"It's nothing…imagination." She said with no feeling.

Korse glanced toward Lloyd and twitched his head in the other direction of the hall. Lloyd nodded and took Dracul by the arm. Together they turned back to Victory's room.

"Are you nervous?" Korse asked patting her hand. She shook her head silently.

"I could give you something to calm you down." He said with a grin and pulled a needle from his lab coat.

Suddenly a loud crash like breaking glass caused them both to jump.

* * *

><p>Gerard led the way as they ran for the doors leading into the wreck room. He pulled on the handles but it didn't budge.<p>

"DAMN IT! It's locked!" He shouted trying again.

"Ah…Gee, we've got bigger problems." Mikey said pointing behind them. Through the bars of Victory's window they could see Lloyd's snarled up face peering back at them.

With out any hesitation Ray lifted up a large rock and slammed it into the glass doors. They stepped back as the glass fell around the frame.

"RUN!" Gerard screamed.

They bolted through the doors and down the hall.

"We might have to split up if he's already taken her to another part of the building!" Gerard shouted as the sprinted from one hall to another.

"This place is a damn maze!" Frank shouted back. "We'll never…"

They all stopped short as they rounded a corner. Gerard looked up as he and Korse were eye to eye. Victory stood at his side, her eyes opened as wide as saucers and her jaw hung slightly open as it quivered.

"They…They're…real." She nearly choked on the words. Korse let out a sigh as if they were merely a bother.

"Yes, you stupid child."

"But you said…I…but I'm…"

"Insane, yes probably." He rolled his eyes and gripped her by the arm.

"I wanted to do this an easier way but you always seem to complicate things. Time to improvise." He lifted his hand to her neck as a needle stuck into her flesh. She stumbled back and fell into his arms.

Gerard stepped forward but stopped as he heard a clicking sound.

"Ah-ah-ah." Korse said raising a revolver to Victory's temple.

"My boys might carry rubber bullets but I like to keep myself prepared, especially after your last little stunt."

Gerard balled his hands into fists and began to move forward.

"Take another step and your sweet coo-coo bird's brains will be all over the wall." He said pulling the hammer back.

Gerard heard another click behind his head. He turned to see Dracul and Lloyd behind them. Lloyd's gun was held firmly in his hand.

"You'd kill your own daughter?" Sherri's lip curled in anger as she asked. Korse shrugged and waved the gun around.

"This little bitch has been long gone for a while now. Probably doesn't even know which way is up after I told her you were stupid little fantasies in her head. I could easily make up a story for the police. _Oh officer_," He said in a mocking voice. "_Those bad men, they kidnapped my sweet angel and just as I tried to grab her, they grabbed my gun…and blew her pretty little head away_."

"You're a sick monster!" Sherri said in shock as she covered her mouth.

"You'd think so…but no…you little filthy creatures, you're the monsters! Slacking about letting life pass you by. The way you dress, the way you eat, it disgusts me! You slop about like pigs! All I ever wanted was for my life to be perfect! The perfect wife, the perfect daughter! Is that so much to ask?"

"Nothing in this world is perfect, Korse!" Gerard's upper lip twitched as his teeth grind together.

"Well you can't blame a bloke for trying." He gripped Victory from around the waist and lifted her off the ground. Her body slumped over lifeless.

"Try to follow and she's dead. Boys," He said addressing Dracul and Lloyd. "I trust you'll take care of them?"

"With pleasure." Lloyd grinned.

Korse nodded and continued past them and down the hall. The second he was out of sight Ray swept his arm across Lloyd's gun causing it to fly across the hall. Lloyd returned this with a swift punch to the jaw causing Ray to stumble back. Next Mikey rammed his shoulder into Lloyd's gut knocking them both down. Dracul grabbed Sherri by the arm and flung her into the wall. She slid to the ground but managed to get back up. Frank threw himself at Dracul screaming wildly. They wrestled back and forth slamming into the walls. Gerard and Ray tried to join in. Ray was elbowed in the eye causing him to collapse into the wall. He tried to get back up but his vision was so blurred he couldn't see a thing.

Lloyd scrambled for the gun as Mikey pulled him back. Lloyd kicked him hard in the head knocking him back as his hands wrapped around the gun. He pointed it at Gerard and fired three times.

They all stopped moving after the final shot. Gerard waited to feel the pain of a rubber bullet but he felt nothing. He looked to Frank in a panic who seemed just as surprised as he was. Sherri let out a gasp as their eyes crept up Dracul's tall body. Trickles of blood dripped down his cheeks where his eyes had been. He let out a long groan before falling to his knees dead.

Mikey took this opportunity to grip Lloyd by the hair and slam his head off the floor. Lloyd dropped the gun as Frank picked it up.

"Looks like you're a shit shot." Frank said pointing the gun at him.

"None the less you're all gonna die like the pigs you are." Lloyd said spitting out blood and teeth from his broken mouth.

Mikey stood and joined the others as they circled around Lloyd. Frank shot a rubber bullet into each of Lloyd's legs. He screamed spitting up more blood.

"Be glad we spared your life!" Frank spat. Lloyd moaned in pain as he gripped his legs.

"Let's go we don't have time for this!" Gerard said running down the hall. They all nodded and followed after him.

"She begged for her life you know?" Lloyd groaned through his pain. They stopped to look at him.

"Right before I shot her in the chest…she begged for me to spare her, your mother." Lloyd chuckled through the blood and broken teeth.

Frank's eyes widened and his hands shook. He felt as if his stomach would empty right then and there.

"Frank he's just trying to waste our time!" Gerard shouted.

"Go on with out me! I'll catch up." Frank didn't take his eyes off Lloyd.

"Frank!"

"It's not an argument, Gerard. Go. I'll keep an eye on him." His hand tightened around the barrel of the gun.

They didn't have time to debate this. Gerard closed his eyes and nodded. He motioned for the rest of them to follow as he sprinted down the hall.

"Frank…" Sherri said in a quiet voice.

"Go with the others, Sherri." He said still not taking his eyes off Lloyd. "I need to do this. Go with the others. Victory needs you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and ran.

Frank edged closer to Lloyd.

"Bitch had the ugliest curtains." Lloyd continued to laugh. "She squealed like a stuck animal up until she quit breathing."

"_Why?"_ Frank's nostrils faired as he ground his teeth.

"Haha w-what?" Lloyd smirked. Frank gripped my by the hair.

"_Why did you kill her_?"

Lloyd smiled.

"For fun." He said so casually as if it were the only answer.

As Sherri caught up with the others a single gun shot echoed through the halls. The sound made her stop in her place. Ray and Gerard were prying the door open as she turned back to them. Now the battle would really start.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope that was a nice long chapter for you. Please Read and review. It feeds hungry authors. I'll try and get the last two chapters up this weekend I swear. If I don't you all have the right to come to burn my house down with lemons_


	19. The End

_A/N: I've posted a picture of the actors I would have play Gear and Arora in my tumblr: **v****ictorysunshine **I was going to post a new chapter but got really sick. I love my immune system -_-. Any ways I'll try and update soon. I've been a bad author. Sorry. Keep in touch on tumblr for any more information or spoilers if you want em!_


	20. Reprised

It was bright wherever he was. Gerard squinted as he opened his eyes. Through the fog of sleep he could hear a faint beeping sound and a series of muddled voices. He managed to crack open his eyes to the bright light. Slowly as his eyes focused a skinny face with glasses popped into his view.

"I'll be damned he's awake!" Mikey said with a large smile.

"Am I dead?" He asked through a sore through. "I have to be…Mikey's smiling."

Mikey chuckled and leaned back into a chair. Gerard looked down at his body. He was in a hospital bed. Frank and Ray were standing at the foot of his bed. They each were bandaged up here and there.

"I can smile!" Mikey said standing up beside the others.

"Not that I've ever seen." Gerard said trying to sit up.

"Easy, you hard boiled idiot." Frank warned pushing him back into the pillow. "You've got a cracked rib, a few bruised ones, they had to pop you're jaw in place, and then stitch that rubber bullet wound back up. You're not going anywhere for a while."

"W-where are we?" He asked looking around. "Where's Victory?" he shot back up only to wince in pain and drop back down.

"Cut it out!" Mikey yelled shoving him back. "She's fine. We're in the hospital down the street."

"The…Hospital? You mean…we're out?" He tried to hold back tears building up. Mikey nodded.

"Pretty swell joint too. It's so clean." He said with a smile as he looked around.

"What happened? How'd we get here?" Gerard asked.

"Well after you decided to take a nap on the floor," Frank said hopping on the bed causing Gerard to since. "The police showed up. Sherri explained everything to them. They were surprisingly willing to believe us."

"That's because everyone in town knows the guys fucking nuts…well was." Mikey said rolling his eyes.

"Any ways," Frank said giving Mikey a look. "We showed them the bruises on Victory and they called an ambulance while another cop helped us find you. We sorta followed the smell of burned Korse back to where you fell. They put you and Victory in the ambulance and ran you here asap. After that they arrested Lloyd and—"

"Hang on, you let him live?" Gerard asked astounded.

Frank nodded.

"Sherri was just as shocked as you!" He said with a light chuckle. "I guess I didn't have it in me to shoot the bastard. I want him to rot." His voice was graver now. "I want that sick bastard to rot in prison for a long, long time."

"Did he confess?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded with a dark smile.

"After he came to, the police had him. He saw me and started to squeal like a pig! They released me of all charges. I'm a free man!" He said proudly.

"Damn…how long have I been out?" Gerard rubbed his head.

"The better part of a week." Mikey said snatching an apple from Gerard's lunch tray.

"A WEEK?" Gerard tensed up again only to gasp in pain.

"Yeah," Mikey said taking a bite into the apple. "They keep sending you food too, weird right? Mmmm but it's sooo good! They have fruit and soup and spaghetti, and little cups of jello and these little chocolate candies in the shop down stairs and—"

"MIKEY!" Ray yelled at him.

"Sorry…"

Gerard was silent for a few minutes.

"What about the asylum? The other patients? What will happen to them?"

"I think I can help explain that." Sherri said with a large grin as she leaned on the door frame. She had a very bright white doctor's coat on and a clip board in her hands. Her hands were still a little bruised from bashing through bricks but other than that she looked in perfect health.

"After they removed Korse's…body," She cleared her throat remembering what was left of it. "With the help of a few nurses in the hospital, we managed to get the patients out of Desolation Row. Some of them needed medical attention due to malnutrition, while the others were placed in proper care. Desolation Row is closed indefinitely."

"Closed? Forever?" Gerard said awestruck. Sherri nodded.

"Looks that way, Love. Oh, and I also took the liberty of speaking with the police and deeming you all mentally stable."

"We're free?" Gerard's jaw opened a little as his eyes widened. Sherri gave another nod.

"What about Victory? Where is she?" His eyes widened with concern. Sherri poked her head out the door.

"Victory! You can come in now, honey." Sherri said in a sweet voice. A small brown head popped into the door frame.

"Is he awake?" Victory asked in a small voice. She looked over to see Gerard and rushed past Sherri.

"Careful!" Sherri warned. Victory ignored her and tightly wrapped her arms around him. It hurt like hell but he allowed her to squeeze him. He wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

She pulled back tenderly. He could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, I just…I'm really glad you're awake." She said as a tear fell down her porcelain cheek.

He took her by the hand and brought it to his lips.

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up." She said as the tears began to pour. She collapsed into him.

"Shh. It's alright. It's all over." He whispered as he patted her head.

"Well give you a few moments." Sherri said tenderly as they left the room.

* * *

><p>She shut the door behind her as Frank, Ray and Mikey filed into the hall. Frank eyed Ray and Mikey and then glanced at Sherri.<p>

"Why don't you guys take a walk?" Frank said hoping they'd take the hint.

"But the food cart is coming." Mikey pouted. Frank tensed his lips and quickly glanced at Sherri.

"But all I had to eat today was a pudding cup, some jello, a banana, and a turkey sandwich." Mikey moaned.

"_Mikey, scram!"_ Frank gritted his teeth and rubbed his temple, trying not to lose his patience. Mikey looked at Sherri then to Ray then to Frank.

"…Ooohhhh….We'll just be….not here." He said as he and Ray walked down the hall.

Sherri turned back to Frank after Mikey and Ray turned down the hall.

"Well that wasn't obvious." Sherri said with a sigh and began to walk away. Frank grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait." He said turning her around. She made a point to not look him in the eyes. "I'm not exactly sure why you're avoiding me this whole week but—"

"I told you, I've been busy working out everything with Desolation Row, the patience, Victory, everything…" She kept her eyes low as she spoke.

"Is this about Lloyd?" Frank's voice shook a little as he spoke. Sherri let out another sigh and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, actually I'm very glad you didn't kill him…I know he deserved it…You …did…well." He could feel her body quiver under his hand.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He asked. Then his eyes slowly dropped to her left hand. Her skin was lighter around her ring finger. And then like that, it hit him. The ring was gone. His eyes widened as he put it all together.

"You feel guilty about it." He said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any feelings for you." She said pulling her arm back and starting to walk away.

"I never asked you if you did." He said with a slight tilt of his head.

She stopped in her place. She turned to him slowly.

"Look, it's complicated!" She said angrily. "I am a doctor! I can't just go around picking up patience. I have to be professional if I want to get any credit around…" Frank was already pressed into her lips. His hands cupped her face gently. She tensed at first but slowly melted into him. He pulled back but left his hands around her face.

"Here…" She said gasp. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Complicated, huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you crazy idiot." She said grabbing him by the hair and pulling him in.

The door next to them opened causing them both to jump back. Victory's head popped out.

"Gerard says to tell you 'It's about time'." She said with a large smile. Sherri and Frank looked beside the door at the window on the wall. "And he also says 'If you're going to make out, do it some place more private.'"

Sherri cleared her throat as her face turned deep red.

"Yes..um…well…Frank, take Victory to go get some lunch…I need to speak with Gerard." Her voice got more squeaky as she spoke.

"Sure thing." He said with a grin leaning in to kiss her. She put a finger on his lips and pushed him back, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Just go…please…" She tried to hide her smile as she gritted her teeth. "Well…talk later."

"Is that what the kids are calling it now a days?" He said trying not to laugh.

"_Frank!"_ She put two fingers on the bridge of her nose holding back her laughter.

"I'm on it." He said taking Victory by the hand and leading her away.

Sherri entered Gerard's room with a heavy sigh and shut the door.

"You two seem to be getting along." Gerard said with a grin. Sherri closed her eyes and opened her mouth as if she were going to say something but simply closed it again and shook her head.

"Not important." She said opening her eyes again.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Gerard asked in a more serious voice. Sherri sat on the bed beside him.

"Well…it's about Victory." Sherri said trying to figure out the right way to word things.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Well," Sherri scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips. "Yes and no."

Gerard sat up a little more.

"Well what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Gerard, she's been in that asylum her whole life…she's bound to have some sort of problems handling the regular world. She already shows signs of Post Traumatic Stress, and social disorders."

His hands balled into fists.

"I won't let you put her in another institution!" He snarled, gasping in pain. Sherri shook her head.

"Oh no, no!" She assured him. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to her. Actually, I was thinking quite the opposite."

He tilted his head still not sure of what she was saying.

"How do you mean?"

"She's going to need someone to keep an eye on her. I think it would be best, in my medical opinion, to show her the outside world, travel." She said looking out the window. "What I'm asking is…"

"Will I take care of her?" Gerard finished for her. Sherri nodded. "You make it sound as if I didn't already plan to." He laughed. She looked at him puzzled.

"Since the day I first saw her I already had my mind…my heart set on looking after her. Mikey and I had a game we'd play at night where we'd talk about all the places we'd go when we got out. New York, LA, Paris, London, Italy, you name it. Even with the war going on in Germany, we still talked about how beautiful the country side must be. We talked about staying in the country until the war was over and tour all of Europe. The thing was every time talked about it, she was always there. I never said a word to Mikey about it…but in my mind she was always there. So if you're asking me if I'll take care of her…excuse me for laughing. It's not really a question."

* * *

><p>Two Years Later:<p>

Frank stepped off of his porch and on to the cement path leading to his mailbox. It was a warm summer day. His white button up shirt rustled in the breeze causing his tie to fly over his shoulder. He adjusted it as he reached into the mailbox and grabbed whatever was inside. His hand stopped short as his fingers slammed into a small cardboard box. He pulled it out and examined what was written on the brown paper wrapped around it.

**To: **

**THE IERO FAMILY**

**From: **

**GERARD AND VICTORY**

Under the box was a small post card with a picture of a bottle of disinfectant colorfully drawn on the front reading:

**To:  
>FRANK AND SHERRI<strong>

**From: **

**RAY AND MIKEY**

He ran inside quickly trying not to drop the package and the post card.

"Ducky! The mail's in!" He shouted up the stairs.

"I'm right here you idiot!" She said smacking him on the back of the head. "And stop calling me Ducky!"

He leaned in as he kissed her cheek.

"Well you waddle like a duck, my sweet Ducky." He smiled pulling back.

"The medical term is pregnant! Call me duck one more time and I swear the kid's name'll be _my_ choice!" she threatened.

He rolled his eyes and waved the packages under her nose.

"Mail's in." He said again. Sherri took the post card first.

"'From: Ray and Mikey.'" She read aloud and flipped the card over. "Looks like their business is doing well."

"If anyone knows clean, it's Mikey." Frank said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but selling cleaning products? I expected them to do a little more than that." Sherri said rubbing her large belly and sitting on the couch.

"They get to travel a lot and it's all paid off as business expense." Frank argued. Sherri shrugged her shoulders and began to read the card.

"'_Dear, Frank and Sherri_,

_Glad to hear Sherri's doing well! Sorry we couldn't stop through town to visit. We're traveling through Boston next week. After that we'll see about making a trip to Kansas and see you guys. Try not to have the little thing without us! We'll make sure to bring lots of dippers and disinfectant when it does! Lots of Love._

_Torro-Way Cleaning Service_" Sherri finished and handed the card to Frank.

"They'd better be getting here soon. I'm ready to pop now!" Sherri said rubbing her stomach. Frank was already tearing into the package.

He opened it up and handed Sherri the note inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Sherri and Frank,<em>

_Here's a pair of baby booties we picked up in Sweden_." She stopped as Frank pulled a pair of yellow silk booties from the box.

"_Hope they fit._" She continued. "_Sorry we won't be able to make it before the baby's born. Victory wants to see Stone Henge next week. I'm amazed, we've barely nicked into our tour fund. Who'd a thought old bastard Korse would have had so much money! We'll be stopping by New York in July to see the Statue of Liberty. We'll have to drive by and visit everyone. Victory's making some real progress. She still is having nightmares but they're getting better. She's getting better. I've never seen her so happy or healthy. Don't tell the Ray and Mikey yet but if things go right I plan on popping the question in New York. Gotta go, Victory's coming back from shopping. Wish you all the best._

_—G_"

* * *

><p>"I'll be damned." Frank said taking the letter. He got up and set the box on the kitchen table.<p>

"I know they're all doing so well." Sherri said getting up. Frank got a glass from the cabinet.

"I know. We'll have to throw a Bar-B-Q when they all show up." He said reaching for the faucet.

"Ah Frank…" Sherri said. His back was to her as he poured himself a glass. "The water broke."

"No it didn't it's fine." He said taking a sip.

"No you idiot!" She shouted. As he turned his eyes fell to the floor. The glass slipped from his hand and shattered.

"I'll get the bags!"

_A/N: There you go. A happy ending! Please leave a review. It's been fun. I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
